


I'll Follow You to the End of the Galaxy

by Fegello, magicjedigirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Leia survives, Lots of Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Weddings, because fuck jj, horny dipshits, so the kiss still happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegello/pseuds/Fegello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjedigirl/pseuds/magicjedigirl
Summary: "Why?" Her voice is soft, contrasting with the harsh winds of Tatooine."Why what?" Finn asked, brow furrowed."Why have you stayed? Why have you always come back to me, followed me everywhere, even when you didn't need or want too."He glanced down at his feet, before looking back up and taking a deep breath. "Because I love you, Rey." His voice is gentle and kind.A kinda fix it fic.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey
Comments: 49
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up 20 minutes late to the fix it fic game with Starbucks*
> 
> So here's my kinda fix it fic. Keep in mind I haven't' seen this train wreck for my own mental health.

"Why?" Her voice is soft, contrasting with the harsh winds of Tatooine. 

"Why what?" Finn asked, brow furrowed.

"Why have you stayed? Why have you always come back to me, followed me everywhere, even when you didn't need or want too." 

He glanced down at his feet, before looking back up and taking a deep breath. "Because I love you, Rey." His voice is gentle and kind.

"W-What? Really?" Her voice raises in pitch, a lump in her throat. 

He took her hands in his. "Yes. More than a friend, but...but if you don't see me that way, I understand." 

"Finn I-" she felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

A look of hurt flashed across his face, but he hid it well. "I didn't mean to make you upset, we can forget this ever-"  
She interrupted him with a kiss, surprising the young general. His eyes widened in surprise at first, not expecting the enthusiastic show of love she was giving him. He leans in, deepening their kiss, his hands snaking around her waist.

She pulled away, but still stayed in his arms, her face hot. "I like you too." She coughed awkwardly. "Like...*like* like you. And if it's okay, I'd like to go wherever you go."

Finn's face lit up brighter than the twin suns in the distance. "I'll follow you to the end of the galaxy."

"Even Jakku?" She chuckled.

"Even Jakku. I'd live there forever as long as I'm with you." He pulled away. "So, I'm not entirely sure how to do this, but let me try." He knelt down onto one knee, Rey's eyes widening, her hands flying up to her mouth to hold in her shock. 

He pulled out a small ring, simple yet beautiful, with a Kyber crystal in the place where a Codellian diamond would usually be. Finn remembers when he snuck away to buy it, struggling to work up the courage to ask for Rey's hand. How he held it through his jacket's breast pocket as explosions thundered overhead, praying he hadn't missed his chance.

"Will you do me the honour...of.." He cleared his throat, was that to formal? "Will you marry me, Rey?"

The yes was out of her mouth before he finished his sentence.  
He stood up, embracing her in a hug, he grabbed her hand to place the ring on her finger when she pulled it away. 

"I-Wait. I can't. You don't want to marry me." 

Finn frowned. "Yes I do, is something wrong? If we're moving too fast I-" 

"No, no it's not that at all. Finn, I love you. I love you more than every star in the galaxy. But," she looked down, the tears forming once again. "You won't love me after you know what I've done."

Confusion spreads across his face and Rey can hardly look him in the eyes. He gently places his hand on her cheek. "What are you talking about? What's wrong?"  
There is nothing he couldn't forgive, he loves to her much for that. But the guilt on her face worries him, for both their sakes.

"I-I kissed him! I kissed Ben!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks. 

"It's okay, Rey-" 

"It was in the heat of the moment! I don't love him!" 

"I know. Rey, nothing could make me love you less. I want to spend forever with you."

"I love you Finn!" Her tears turned to joy as a smile spread across her face. 

"I love you too, Rey!"

"Forever?" 

"And after that." He pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away again, her smile slowly fading. "I have something else to tell you. Something worse than Ben."  
Finn only nodded.  
"I'm...I know who my birth family is." 

"Really? Rey that's great! You're Luke's kid aren't-"

"No. No I'm not Luke's. I'm a-" she turned away. "Sheev Palpatine was my grandfather."

Finn is taken aback by this news. He remembers the propaganda holotapes he grew up with that spoke of the late Emperor. Cold and unrelenting. Cunning and wicked. And terribly strong in the force. It explained a lot. Rey's strength in the force, for one, but she was not like him. She was warm and patient. Genuine and good. The only thing they shared was their strength in the force and bloodline. 

Rey grew anxious with the silence between them. Finn wiped the tears from her face as he grasped for words. "That's not who you are, Rey."

He hated that this was the answer, that there was no lost family waiting to embrace her, that she would never feel found by them....but the resistance, she had them. Leia, Poe, Rose, and Jannah. And she had him. Forever.

He prayed it would be enough.

"You aren't...disgusted?" She looked confused. 

"You can't help who you're related to. I could be related to a monster too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "May I put the ring on?"

She nodded, and he gently slipped it on. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Thank you for loving me." 

"Thank you for letting me love you. Where shall we go?" She nestles her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

"The stars," she whispers with a smile on her lips. "Everywhere. Anywhere."

He guides her back to the ship, climbing in, BB-8 happily rolling around. Rey chuckled, giving the droid a pat on the head. 

BeeBee chirped at the touch of her hand, then let out a noise that sounded like a gasp. They beeped excited, ramming into the newly engaged couple's legs. 

"Yeah, I proposed," 

"And I said yes."

Poe enters from the back of the ship, eyeing them curiously as he greets BB-8, who excitedly chirps about a wedding and marriage. "Hey buddy, what's BB-8 going on about?"

"Well, I propos-"

"Finn proposed and I said yes!" Rey jumps excitedly, flashing her ring in a stunned Poe's direction.

Poe stares in mild confusion. "Are you joking?"  
The pure looks of joy on his friends face's tell him the truth. He rushes up to them, holding them in a tight embrace.  
"I knew it! You two love birds confessed your love and are already getting married? Well, I guess we move fast around here, huh?"

Finn laughed heartily. "Well you have to seize the opportunity when it appears, right?"

"It all makes sense," Poe said, as if he had solved the riddle to the meaning of life. "THAT'S what you wanted to tell Rey!"

"Oh..no I wanted to tell her that I'm sensitive to the force."

Poe gave him a look of pure and utter confusion, Rey gasping. "Wait what!? You're force sensitive?!" 

"Oh yeah, I mean, I think so. I'm not one hundred percent sure. But I think so. I felt you die back when you were with Palpatine, and before then I'd had this...glimpses of it. Like little sparks that came and went."

"H-how long have you known this, Finn?" He had always had good instincts, but perhaps, with everything going on, she neglected to notice his ability.

"You been doing mind tricks on me, buddy?" Poe asks half mocking, half dead serious. The force has always been a mystery for him, and now two of his closest friends have it.

"What, of course not, I don't know how to do that!" Poe sighed in relief. "Or do I?"

Poe raised an eyebrow, Finn chuckling and patting him on the back. "I have yet to figure that out. Besides," he turned to Rey. "It only works on the weak minded, yeah?"

Rey shrugged. "If you're good enough at it, you can trick almost anyone." 

"Oh bless the Maker." Poe pinched his brow. "Look, enough of this Force talk, these past few days have been absolutely insane. What happened on Exegol?"

Rey suddenly becomes solemn. Realizing he may have struck a nerve, Poe hastily cracks a joke and tells them to forget about it. Rey sighs "Nothing. Everything. I found my family. But I wish I didn't." She learns closer to Finn, who holds her tight. 

"He's gone now, Rey. You don't have to be scared of him anymore, he holds no power over you." He tips her chin up so they can see each other face to face. "Because you were brave and strong...you saved us all, Rey"

"It's true." Poe replied, "Honestly, I didn't really believe it when they said our savior came from Jakku. But appearances can be deceiving." 

"I'm no savior, I may have helped, but I hurt as well." 

"Truer words have never been spoken. I've done a lot of good, but some bad too. Now Finn," Poe turned to him. "has never done anything wrong in his entire life."

Finn smiles "Well I wouldn't say that...I, uh broke a trooper's nose back in training because he swiped my loaf at lunch."

Poe and Rey laugh loudly "Well," Rey says between laughs "I suppose I should do my best to forgive you of your great and many sins!"

"I don't know, that was such a cruel crime, I doubt I'll ever look at you the same!" Poe dramatically collapsed into the pilot's chair. "My heart can't take it, Rey, you now know the truth about who you're marrying!" 

"Damn Poe, were you gonna become an actor before the war broke out?" Finn half joked.

Poe laughs louder, catching Rose's attention, who comes running from the back of the ship "Well, I suppose you're back with good news."

Rey hadn't hung out with Rose much, as she had been in the makeshift med ward and in physical therapy for most of the past year. She knew something had happened between her and Finn, but wasn't sure what. She knew she had no excuse to judge all things considered. 

"Yeah, really good news." Finn held up her hand. 

Rose gasped. "Oh my gosh! You got engaged!?" She looked excited, but Rey could see the quick flash of hurt on her face. An idea popped into her head, Rey smiling at a way to connect with one of her fiance's dearest friends. 

"Yeah, and I was wondering," She took Rose's hand. "If you would be my maid of honor?"  
Rose is stunned, blinking in shock. 

When she first met Finn, she had developed quite the crush on him, out of grief? Loneliness? She thought she had dealt with those feelings, all year in fact, since the day she and him sat in the medical wing, and he saw how he looked at her, at Rey.  
She hardly knew her, this Jedi from a backwater planet...but she wanted to know her, they were all friends after all, and the look on Rey's face was so genuine, how else could she answer? "I-I'd be honored!"

Rey hugged her, "I'm not sure when we're going to get married, but soon. Soon for certain!" She turned to Finn and smiled. 

"Well? You gonna ask me?" Poe snorted. 

"Ask for what? Too be my best man? Not sure if you've earned that." Finn joked. 

"What other male friends do you have to ask? You gonna go ask Kylo Ren's corpse?" Poe turned to Rey. "He is dead, right?" 

"Yes. I believe so." Rey replied. The whole group breathes a sigh of relief at that. 

"Alright, I suppose since I have no other options...Will you be my best man, Poe?"

"Mmmhhmnn I suppose!" Poe says jokingly "Not like I have much else to do anyways." He laughs harder as Finn elbows him in the stomach

"We need to tell Leia!" Rey shouted, quickly turning to Poe. "Do you know where she is?" 

"Naboo I believe. We can head there now if you wanna tell her in person." Poe offered, heading to the controls

Rey fidgets the whole ride, wondering what to tell Leia. She must have felt Kylo's death through the force, should she console her first? Even if she's not sorry it happened, it still must be hard on a mother. How long should she wait, before she tells her the good news? She squeezes Finn's hand tighter and asks the Force for guidance. Finn squeezes back, whispering to her "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell her about...Ben. What if she hates me?" 

"She won't, I promise. And if she does, we don't need her. It'll be okay." Finn pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
Rey's face doesn't change, Finn pressing a kiss to her lips. "I mean it, Rey, Leia loves you. She'll never hate you. I'm sure she'll....understand."

Rey sighed. "I hope so. Do you think Luke knew who I was? And that's why he refused to train me?"

Finn's heart hurt at the pain in her voice. "Rey, Luke was going through his own stuff, I'm sure if he wasn't and he got to know you, he'd have been honored."

"Knew what?" Poe asked, Rose glancing up from her holopad. "Aren't you Luke's kid?" 

Rey felt her face grow hot. "No..." she mumbled. 

"I knew it! You're a Kenobi right?" Rose chimed in. 

"No..." 

"Are you sure you're not Luke's kid? Because I just lost two hundred credits if that's true." Poe huffed, half joking. 

Finn gave Poe a look that said leave it alone. Rose gave him a subtle nudge. "Maybe we should table this discussion-"

"I'm a Palpatine. My one of my parents was Emperor Palpatine's descendant." Rey said curtly, her face tight and her gaze unwavering. A tense silence filled the ship.

"Maker I'm...I'm sorry about that." Poe coughed awkwardly. "That's...that's...okay." He couldn't help himself and turned to Finn, and half whispered "Are you going to take her last name?" 

"Poe-" 

"No. I don't want anything to do with my grandfather or my parents or anything beyond that." Rey replied curtly. "I have everything I need right here." 

"If you need a last name, you can take Dameron." Poe offered. 

"Thank you, but I already have one in mind.".

Rose cuts in quickly, preventing Poe from speaking again. A blessing considering the size of the shoe he has placed in his mouth.  
"P-Past is the past, right? Maybe...Leia will pass on her name to you?" Rey's face brightened at the idea. "She speaks so fondly of you," Rose continued "I "I'm sure she'd be happy to!"

"Yeah, I was thinking that." Rey smiled. 

"Oh good, so I don't lose two hundred credits." 

"Oh shut up Dameron." Rey chuckled. 

"Never. I don't have an off switch." Poe winked.

The group laugh and relay stories, of bravery on the battlefield and the good times with family and friends until they reached Naboo. 

Leia is there on the platform waiting for them with a slight smile in her eyes. She has a simple blue dress on and her hair tied back in braids, looking quite regal for a woman who just walked out of the medical wing.

Rey gripped Finn's hand for support as Poe greeted her first.  
"You always recover so quickly, tell me, what's your secret?" 

"Having someone like you to keep me on my toes. Have to recover quickly to make sure you don't accidentally start a war." Leia snorted. 

Poe gasped dramatically. "Tell me you don't mean it!" 

"Maker, I don't know where you get this drama from. Your parents were normal people."  
Leia embraces Poe, laughing all the while and pulls the remaining three into the hug.  
"I am so proud of all of you! Now today was a big win for the Resistance, but there's still work to do. But first," Leia turns to Finn and Rey, almost knowingly. "You two have something big to tell me."

"How did you-" 

Leia cut Finn off. "I have the Force, plus I see a ring on her finger." Leia pointed out. 

Rey held it up to show it off, she had never worn jewelry before, but now she didn't think she would ever take it off. "He proposed!" 

Leia smiled. "Moving quickly, but I can see why. You two clearly love each other. Hold onto that while you can." 

Finn places a hand on her shoulder, hoping it isn't to forward. "Thank you, Leia. We will, as long as we can." He shuffles nervously, "Do...Do we have your blessing?"

Leis smiles, embracing them both enthusiastically. "You two don't have to ask me! But of course you do!"

Finn's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, really. We also wanna get married as soon as possible. If that's alright." He glanced at Rey, who nodded. 

"I'm guessing you don't want a big wedding?"

"Correct. Just friends and teammates." Rey replied. "But I can I talk to you? Privately?" 

"Of course, come on, it's getting dark, let's get you all inside."

Leia lead the group inside, and told Rose and Poe to help themselves to any of the amenities while she had a chat with the happy couple.

"So, where were you too thinking of throwing this wedding?" She cut some bright orange fruit while Finn and Rey thought.

"Maybe here? Rey said, "it so lush and green, I've never seen anything quite like it." Leia smiled, placing a few spears of the wet fruit onto the plates she had set for them. 

"Naboo is quite beautiful, isn't it? My mother's home planet." Leia smiled wistfully. "I remember, when we thought the war was over, I brought Luke to Naboo, so he could see his mother's birthplace. Feels like a lifetime ago now..."

She trailed off, not in sadness but lost in an old memory of her beloved brother. She turned suddenly. "You two have told Luke already, right?"

"We just got engaged four hours ago." Rey chuckled. 

"Isn't Luke dead?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah, she's referring to his ghost." 

Finn blinked. "So Force ghosts are...real?" He sounded mildly terrified

Leia laughed. "You've got a lot of learning ahead of you, don't you Finn?" He nods, wondering if there is anything a Jedi can't do...

"I can show you!" Rey says, beaming. "It's not as bad as it seems, honestly!" Finn laughs and kisses her forehead. 

"We have a wedding to plan, Stardust, we'll worry about that later!"

Leia smiles warmly and adds "He's right, baby steps. But when you tell Luke, make sure he thinks he's the first person you told, otherwise I'LL have to hear about it!"

Both chuckled, Finn letting go of her hand. "I'm gonna go make sure Poe and Rose haven't destroyed anything. I'll see you in a little bit." He turned to leave, but quickly turned back and pressed a kiss to her lips. He scurried out, Rey turning to Leia, beaming. 

"Isn't he just the sweetest?" 

"He is. I'm not sure how, considering everything, but he's tough as nails." Leia nodded. "Now, you had something to tell me?" 

Rey nodded. "I killed Ben, kinda."

"I know. I felt him die." 

"Like when Han died?" 

"Exactly." She sighed. 

Rey felt sick, she had caused this woman so much pain in the last week. "I'm sorr-"

Leia held up her hand to silence her. "It had to be done. I know he tried to be good in the end. I guess he always was like Vader."

Rey's conscious still hurt. Leia didn't deserve this.....her friends...lovers...family...gone, just like that. After Han died, Rey would just lay awake, staring at the Falcon's ceiling, wishing she could go back in time to change things. Be faster, or braver. "I'm still...I'm so sorry, Leia. You've lost so much...I couldn't save him, I wanted to.....for you."

It wasn't until Leia rose to wipe the tears from her cheek that she realized she had been crying "It's not your fault, Rey. You did your best and saved us all. Ben...." Leia paused, pain clear to see on her face "If my son found some peace before his death, I'm glad. I'm just so glad you're still with us Rey."

Rey snuggled into her, sniffling. "I think he did find peace, even if it was brief. I kissed him." She said the last part barely above a whisper. 

Leia rubbed her back. "You didn't need to do that. You've sacrificed enough for him, the resistance, everything. You're brave Rey, don't you ever forget that." 

Rey nodded. "Finn still loved me after I told him, and even after I told him who I truly was." Rey took a shaky breath. "I'm a-a Palpatine." 

Leia held her close as Rey broke into borderline hysterical sobbing.

"Rey, I-" Years of political work had made Leia someone who was rarely at a loss for words, but she was not sure what to say that could possibly console Rey.

So she spoke for the heart.

"Rey," She started quietly, "Listen to me, as the child of an absolute monster, I promise you, this does not change how much I care for you. He is not who you are, no more than Vader is who I am." 

She sat down next to her, cradling her. "We all choose who to become, no matter where or who we are born to. You chose light. It's inside of you now and it always has been."

"What if the darkness takes over?" Rey whispered. 

"You are filled with light, it's coming off of you in waves. The only people I've met with as much light as you, were Luke and Finn." 

"Finn is just the light side personified." Rey joked. 

"He truly is. Now, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" 

"I don't think so."

"Then go join your friends." She wiped away the last of Rey's tears. She does, hugging Leia once more before she goes. She practically runs into Finn's arms, she so relieved. He embraces her, putting her in a bridal carry and swinging around with a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds like we have a wedding to plan, Stardust!"

Rey giggled and nuzzled into his chest. Finally, for the first time in her life, she could feel safe. As long as she was in his arms, she would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sex with mild plot and angst. Honestly not much happens in this chapter haha.  
> For some reason my co-writer thingy isn't working, so my co-writer/cheerleader is fegelloandthensome on tumblr.   
> And beta read by Mando. Thanks man.

Her eyes fluttered open as the sound of bird calls entered through the window. She sat up slowly, confused for a moment, until she saw Finn's sleeping figure. 

The events of the past twenty-four hours flooded back to her, causing her to relax and lie back down. Finn's back was to her, and she could see his scar peering out from under the blanket. She scooted over and placed her finger over it, causing Finn to awaken and turn to face her, grabbing her wrist. 

He blinked, shaking his head, quickly letting go. "Force of habit." 

"I didn't mean to frighten you," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Finn smiled, and returned her gesture. "I love you more." 

"Impossible." She giggled, rolling onto her back. "You know…we um, don't have any obligations to attend to…" 

"Uh huh…" 

"And we're both alone…" 

"Right…"

"So…do you wanna…ya know…" her face was bright red. 

"Are you asking if I wanna have sex?" 

"Yes. I was trying to be less blunt." She huffed. 

"To answer your question," He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "I'd love to." 

"Good. I've um, never really done it before. I mean, I kinda did it once?"

"You kinda did it?" 

"I gave someone a blowjob so I could eat that night. But I've never had…actual sex. Unless that counts." 

"Kriff, really?" He frowned. 

"Yeah, but it was a few years ago, I did what I had to do in order to survive. Jakku is an unforgiving pile of shit." 

"A few years…" his eyes widened. "You were a child-"

"A teenager, Finn. This is killing the mood anyway. What about you?" 

"I-Rey that sounds like trauma that-"

"Finn. Please, put it to rest. We can talk about this later." 

He shook his head. "If you insist, but I have had sex. Twice."

"Was she cute?" 

" _He_ and I guess? Certainly not as cute as you!"

__

__

"Oh! I didn't mean to assume, I'm sorry!" 

"It's fine. Yeah, um, me and FN-2003, we called him Slip." 

"Has he defected? Like you? We can go and find him if he-"

"He's dead. He died in front of me on Jakku." Finn chewed his lip to keep it from quivering. He should be over this by now. 

"Oh Finn," she rolled in his arms so that she was facing him and cupped his cheeks. "Was he the one who caused you to defect?" Finn only nodded, worried his voice would break if he tried to speak. "Oh baby…" she pulled him close, pressing gentle kisses to his face. "It's okay baby…it's okay." She kissed away his tears. 

Rey holds him as he cries, realizing she's never seen Finn break down like this. She knows that he trusts her enough to show this side of him. He calms down after a couple minutes. "I'm sorry, I r-really killed the mood." He chuckled. 

Rey shrugged. "We have are whole lives, come on, let's get you some fresh air." She leads him to the balcony, both taking in the stunning view

They sit there a while, staring into the horizon hand in hand. Finn took deep breaths, trying to push the memory of Slip's death out of his mind. He remembers how Slip left him behind to join the others the night before they were deployed. How much it hurt...how angry he felt...how betrayed. He wishes he had joined them now. He missed them more than he thought he would.

He looked at Rey. Rey, who had spent so much of her life alone. How he wishes he had ten minutes with the fucker that extorted her. He'd put his training to use.He wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here, if you ever need to talk about it."

"I'm okay Finn, really. But thank you for asking."

They stood in silence, listening to the birds chirp and the trees rustle in the light breeze. 

"You know what I just realized?" Rey asked. 

"What?"

"I get to wake up every morning with you, for the rest of my life."

Finn blinked away tears. "Rey..I-" he tried to sniff discreetly but Rey's reassuring arm around his shoulder made him know she noticed. "I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"The force brought us together, I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we...awakened the force within each other." 

"Huh. Learn something new everyday." 

Rey giggled. "Now I don't know about you, but..." she ran her hands over his chest and winked. 

He chuckled. "Alright alright, come here." He scooped her up and closed the balcony door, tossing her onto the bed.

Finn climbed on top of her, one hand cradling her head and the other sliding into the waistband of her panties. Rey sighed as she felt his hands ghost over her pelvic bone and down to her folds.

He kissed her everywhere; mouth, neck, tits, seemingly desperate to taste her at all times. He slowly slid a finger inside, revelling the feeling of his finger becoming slick with her arousal. Rey gasped as he moved his finger at a tortuously slow pace and sucked on her now exposed nipple.

"Finn..." she moaned, pushing herself down on his finger to encourage him to go deeper. "Kriff, that's good."

He slid another finger inside her, causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure. She chewed her lip, Finn pulling his fingers out, making a grand show of licking them. "You taste as sweet as you look."  
She blushed at his flattering. 

He slid his fingers back inside, lowering his his face down to her folds. He slid another finger inside of her, before flicking his tongue over her clitoris, causing her hips to buckle upward. "FUCK!" He held on to her hips as she bucked against him. Her moans were getting louder by the minute. He sucked on her clitoris, feeling himself becoming harder at the sounds that escaped her mouth as her back arched up.

Her hands were tight in his hair and he legs began to shake. He slid his tongue inside of her, tasting her. She let out a breathy moan "I..I'm so close, Finn..."

He pressed kisses to her skin, burying himself in her hair, giving her clit one final flick with his tongue to send her over the edge. 

Rey made an ungodly sound, her hips slamming into his face, almost taking out his nose before he pulled back. She collapsed against the pillows, her pussy leaking onto the bed. 

"You like that?" 

She nodded, before staring at the bulge in his pants. She licked her lips, tugging at his waistband while sending him a mischievous look. She pulled his member out, giving it a kiss on the head and making Finn quiver. "I love you" She said before putting the head in her mouth and humming softly.

Finn moaned, feeling her tongue swirl around his cock like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy. 

She went further, one hand holding the rest of his cock, the other holding onto his side for balance. 

"R-Rey, don't stop." He hissed out. 

She smirked and took her lips off him with a pop. "What was that?" 

"Deeper, please, don't stop." 

She placed her lips back onto his cock and went further. She hummed again, Finn thrusting into her mouth.

Finn groaned as she slid his cock into her warm mouth. He gripped at the sides of the pants she had pulled half down with one hand and brought the other to her head. He tangled his hands in her hair as she got him in all the way. "Maker...Rey...so good." He wasn't exactly small and he had to admit he was rather impressed. She let out another hum as a reply, glancing up at him. She motioned with her hand for him to start thrusting.  
"Are you sure? You're already-fuck-pretty deep and I don't wanna-"  
She interrupted him with a smack to his ass.  
"Oh, well, if you insist." She gave him a thumbs up as he began to thrust into her mouth

"I see you're multitasking." He chuckled. 

She winked in response, pulling off his cock, taking the hand she was fingering herself with and rubbing her slickness all over his dick. He whimpered at the sight as she went right back to sucking.

That just about brought him to the edge. Finn grabbed a fistful of her hair "I-im coming..." he groaned. Rey continued to suck him, closing her eyes and taking him as far as she could, enjoying the feeling of his cock pulsing in her mouth and his cum sliding down her throat.

His cum didn't seem to stop, Rey drinking every last drop. When he finished, he collapsed onto the bed.

"Holy s-shit." He coughed out. 

Rey collapsed next to him, licking her lips. "Did you like that baby?" 

"Yeah. I really liked that." Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead in gratitude. 

A knock sounded at the door, Finn frantically pulling blanket over them. "Come in!" He called out. 

The servant gasped slightly before regaining her composure. "Good morning, Miss Skywalker and General Finn." She hastily placed the tray on the side table and turned away. "Your breakfast." She added quickly, scurrying away without letting them know what was being served.

They turned to each other and giggled. Rey reached over and pulled the tray onto the bed, lifting the lid off something hot and steamy. 

She stuck her finger in, not carrying that it was hot. Finn tried to hand her a spoon, but she ignored him

They sat and ate breakfast, chatting idly. Rey slipped her hand onto Finn's thigh and kissed his neck. "Seems like you're ready to go again. He said with a laugh.

"I mean, we haven't even had sex yet." She winked. 

Finn rolled his eyes and put the breakfast tray on the floor and dusted the crumbs off the blanket. 

Rey sat against the pillows, opening up legs to him. He knelt down kissing her thighs. "You're absolutely beautiful, do you know that?" Rey blushed the same way she did the first time she heard him say that. He trailed kisses up her torso until he reached her mouth. Her hands reached for his pelvis and she took his penis out of the pants he had so hastily put back on.

He gently inserted a finger into Rey, biting back a moan at how wet she still was. He removed the finger suddenly causing very disapproving noise to come out of Rey.

That noise, however was soon turned into a very satisfied moan as Finn slowly put the head of his cock inside of her. He trembled slightly at the warmth, the feeling of being surrounded by her pulsing walls.She inhaled deeply, placing a hand on his back, pulling him closer. He went deeper, pressing a kiss to her neck. She was too focused on his cock going inside her to notice. 

"F-Fuck you're tight." He choked out. 

"S-Sorry." 

"Don't apologize, j-just relax a bit. I'd rather not hurt you."

Rey hummed impatiently as he slid about half of his length inside and out of her. She pushed down, moving their bodies closer together wanting more. "Please, Finn.." she begged, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "Fill me up"

He pressed a kiss to her lips, before slowly filling her completely. Rey made an inhuman moan, her eyes rolling back into her head. Finn took that as her way of saying she liked it, as he began to thrust in and out. He went slow, but as her nails dug into his body and she whimpered in his arms pleas for him to go harder, he did as she asked.It was hard to hold back now. Her juices slid down his cock with every thrust as he bent over her and slammed himself inside again and again. Rey was clawing at his back, holding him tight, nothing but beautiful filth coming out of her mouth. He was sure all of Naboo could hear her. He was sure he wanted them to.

She dug her nails so deep into his back that she broke the skin, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was her demand for him to go faster, harder, and deeper.  
He felt her walls tightening up, her whimper of encouragement. He felt himself building up too, Finn slamming into her harder, much to her delightful shrieks.Rey's eyes rolled back as she got closer and closer to the edge. "Finn! Harder! Faster! Please!" She moaned between punctuated breaths. She was so full of him. She wanted to stay like this forever, to feel him inside of her, stretching her...filling her forever.

"Please...so close..." she moaned gutturally as he pinched her nipple. "I-I'm going to-"

A bite on the neck and a twist of her nipple was all it took. Her hips arched up as a desperate scream left her mouth. She could feel her walls clenching all around Finn's length. She could feel her wetness dripping out of her, down her bare ass and onto the sheets, flowing like a river. She gasped for air, clinging to him. "Ah...Maker! Finn, don't stop"

"Rey, I'm gonna-" 

"Give it to me baby." Her voice was husky, as she began to suck on his neck. "Make me a mommy, come on baby." 

He barely had time to react to her comment before he felt his whole body quiver. He held her in a tight embrace as he pumped into her, groaning into the mattress. 

Rey shivered again, feeling his cock twitch and his warm cum filling her up from the inside and leaking out around her entrance.

She grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she possibly could. He moaned against her, before slowly pulling out of her. 

Rey groaned as some of his cum slid out. She dipped her finger inside her pussy and licked it. "You taste so good..." she panted. 

The two laid there in silence, both catching their breath. 

"Rey?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you...you said you wanted to be a mom. Did you mean that?"

She gave him another kiss before saying "of course I did!" Her whole face went red. "Oh I mean...look I-....do you want to have kids someday?" 

He blinked, feeling his own cheeks grow warm. "I mean...I thought about it, from time to time. I just...you'd want to have children...with me?"

Rey frowned at the way his voice dipped when he said 'with me'. "Of course I would, Finn. You're the loveliest man I've ever met."

He blushed as she continued. "You're the love of my life, if you are willing, I'd want to have kids." 

She chuckled. "Well, its a bit too late now."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a hand going down to rest on her belly. She placed her hand over his. "Whata say?" 

"Of course." They nuzzled noses, which quickly turned into another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise next chapter will have plot haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Actual plot this time! Once again thank you to my co-writer Ezra, and my beta reader Mando

The first thing Rey felt was Finn's soft hands against her stomach as he pulled her closer. She opened her eyes, seeing the late morning sun streaming in through the window.   
She could hear his soft breathing, feel the little hairs on his chin he had yet to shave, and his legs tangled in hers. 

She slowly rolled in his arms, which made his eyes flutter open. 

"Good morning sleepy head." She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"Good morning Stardust." He smiled, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Did you sleep well?" 

"I did, I haven't had nightmares since the first night we got here." 

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad, and I've slept well too, all my dreams are of you." 

His finger slid against her folds, Rey letting out a moan. "Wet dreams, huh?" 

"Maybe..." she winked. 

Before Finn could reply, there was a knock at the door

Finn sighed, planting a kiss on her warm lips before reluctantly removing his hand. Rey whined as Finn answered "Yes?"

"It's Leia, can I come in?" 

"Just a moment!" Finn called back, frantically searching for a shirt for Rey as Rey searched for pants for him. 

Finn managed to find a shirt of his and tossed it to her, but had to cover his lower body in bed with the blanket, for his pants were nowhere to be found. "Come in!" 

Leia opened the door, eyebrow raised at the two. "Good morning, I hope you've been enjoying your stay."

"Yes, it's lovely, thank you for letting us stay here."

"Well, Naboo has a lot more to offer then this bed." Leia chuckled

Rey flushed red as Finn stammered out "Yes! We've...uh been to the gardens. Not...you know. But yeah. Nice garden."

Leia laughed, remembering the excitement young love brings. "Well if you can bear to part with Rey for the afternoon, I need to borrow her."

"What for?" Rey asked, trying to dress discreetly.

"Well, you need a wedding gown, young lady," Leia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't to Rey.

"Can't I just wear my clean clothes?" She sighed. She'd never been to a wedding, she wasn't familiar with the protocol. Leia chuckled and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. You need a proper dress, it's your one chance to feel like a princess for a day." 

"I've never...worn a dress, at least not since I was small." 

Leia did her best to hide her shock and sadness. "I'm guessing Jakku didn't have many clothing options."

"No it did not, I just used what I could find."

"Well, that's in the past, come on, get some pants on and let's go shopping."

"Okay, give us a minute to get dressed-"

"Oh, Finn's not coming. The groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress until she walks down the aisle." 

"That's dumb, I want him with me." Rey pouted. 

"Rey, we can survive apart for a few hours, I need to go check on Poe and Rose anyway, I'm sure you'll be back in time for dinner."

"Right...but you have to promise me that after dinner..." Rey whispered something Leia couldn't quite hear, but judging by Finn's scandalized face, she had a pretty good idea.

Leia left the room, giving the order to prepare her ship for a trip to Coruscant. Rey came out about a half-hour later. "Okay! I'm ready, sorry about the wait I was....looking for pants."

"Of course, Rey," Leia said knowingly. Rey hid her blush poorly, following Leia onto the ship. "Thank you for coming with me, I was worried I'd have to bring the dresses to you instead. And besides, it's always good to take a break and have time to yourself." she lowered her voice. "And I'm sure you need a break from his member." She winked. 

Rey turned a comical shade of red. "I-I um, well I don't, um, I don't need a-not that he's not-uh..." 

Leia laughed. "I get it, I get it."

Rey coughed awkwardly as the ship launched into hyperspace. "So...dresses! Where are we going?"

Leia laughed "Coruscant. They have so many lovely boutiques there. That's where I got my dress."

Rey felt a sudden rush of sadness. Leia didn't talk about her feelings a lot, but she must miss Han something fierce. Would her and Finn's wedded bliss only last so long?

"What was your wedding like, Leia?"

That seemed to catch the older woman off guard. "My wedding, Maker, it was..." she got a sad smile on her face. "It was lovely if a bit rushed. I always keep some pictures of the day on me." She pulled out her holoprojector, Rey in awe at the image of Leia and Han in full attire, smiling brightly, if a bit nervously. 

Leia's dress of beyond stunning, but what caught her eye was Leia's very visible baby bump. "You were pregnant with Ben at the time and you still looked radiant."

Leia smiled "Thank you. It was a good day. One of my best." Leia looked downcast for a moment before she collected herself. "What about you, Rey? Your wedding day is a special day, are you excited? Nervous? I'm here if you want to talk." 

Her tone was so motherly, so warm. Rey thought. She was so lucky to have her.

…..

"He lives!" Poe shouted, waving Finn down from inside the hot tub. "We were so worried that you were a goner and that you'd never leave your room."

"Haha, laugh it up." He climbed in, missing the way Rose stretched, trying to show off her body. When he paid her no mind, Rose sank back down. 

"Have you even left the jacuzzi?" Finn snorted. 

"Yeah, at night, duh. Haven't seen Rose leave it tho, she's had her back on a jet for the past two days."

"Oh, Rose! I didn't see you there." Finn chuckled.

Finn thought for a moment that he heard Rose sigh. "Yeah! I'm here. You must have been preoccupied." Noticing the sharpness in her voice and feeling guilty for it she added "So what brings you out of your room? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, nothing." Finn was a poor liar, everyone knew that, but his face was burning red hot and he didn't want to give Poe an invitation to dwell on his and Rey's personal life. "Just wedding talk. Rey left to pick out a dress with Leia."

"Uh-huh," Poe smirked. "Care to explain the screams we've been hearing coming from your room? As well as those thunks against the wall?" 

"Wasn't us. Must have been someone else." He shrugged.

"You're a worse liar than Poe," Rose snorted, earning a protest from Poe, which both ignored. "You and Rey have been having fun in your room, yeah? Don't you think, I mean, you're moving a bit fast? Not just with…fun bedroom times, but marriage in general?"

"No time like the present. Decisive action is the only kind there is." He said, suppressing a wince. Those were Phasma's words. Her teachings ran deeper and were more ingrained then he thought But this time, they were useful. He couldn't pine forever, he knew they were making the right choice. "It's fast, but it feels...right, you know?"

Poe chuckled at that. "Alright, I'm just messing with you. I'm really happy for you two! All that moping and pining and longing sighs was starting to get on my nerves."

"We were not doing that!" 

"Yes you were, weren't they, Rose?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah you two were pretty crazy in love." She stood and began to climb out of the tub. "I'm going back to my room, I'll see you two later." 

"See ya!" Finn waved, turning back to Poe. "So, I know you're my best man, what does that mean you do?"

….

Rey stood in front of the bridal shop, Leia stepping out of the landspeeder

"It looks...expensive," Rey muttered. She had no money, and she feared they wouldn't even let her into the building because of it. 

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll handle everything. Come on." Leia took her arm and led her inside, gawking at the hundreds of dresses lining the walls. 

A young Twi'lek rushed to greet them, Rey staring at the expensive necklace she was wearing. It cost more than all the portions Plutt had back on Jakku. She felt sick thinking about it. 

"Hi! I'm J'lin! Welcome to Naboo Bridal, what can I help you with today?" 

Leia smiled. "My daughter is getting married, and we're looking for a dress for her." 

Daughter? She wanted to go along with whatever Leia had planned, but she couldn't help startle at that...Daughter. When the bubbly Twi'lek set them in front of a set of dresses, Rey turned to Leia, able to suppress the smile on her face but not in her voice. "Leia...Back there you...you called me your daughter" 

"I did. You are like the daughter I never had." She took her hand. "I hope you don't mind me saying that." 

"No, I-" Rey choked back a sob. "I've never had a mom before." 

Leia hugged her tightly. "I'm always here if you need one. Now go on and find a dress." 

Rey ran her fingers over the beautiful lace of one, her eyes catching on another one with golden roses. 

"I've never worn a dress before." Rey whispered to herself."

That's a find," Leia says resting a hand on Rey's shoulder. "Regal and Elegant...simple and beautiful." Leia smiles lovingly "It suits you perfectly."

Rey smiled and pulled it off the rack, heading into the changing room. Leia waited patiently with J'lin, who didn't seem to recognize the princess turned general. 

Several minutes later, (and lots of swearing from Rey) she exited. 

"You look so beautiful!" J'lin exclaimed. 

"I guess, there's something I don't like tho." And much to her audience's horror, she ripped off the sleeves. "That helps but I think the problem is the neckline. I'm going to try something else on."

"R-ey..." Leia gasped. "We haven't paid for that yet..." Leia's eyes darted to J'lin's, which were wide with surprise. "Don't worry, I'll cover it."

Rey turned back to the dresses, picking up a sleeveless one. She held it up, staring in the mirror. "Too fluffy." She put it back, grabbing one with sleeves and heading back into the dressing room. 

"Your daughter is...a character." J'lin chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah, she gets it from her uncle." 

Another loud ripping sound was heard, and Rey popped out, the sleeves on the floor. "I like the colors on this one, but it's a bit plain, isn't it?" 

Leia facepalmed at Rey's actions. Rey took that as a sign of agreement, grabbing another dress and heading back into the dressing room.

Rey felt like she had looked at every dress, even considered using the force to pick one of the many glittery, embroidered gowns. Leia was just in the middle of saying that she can look in another shop when she saw it. Shiny silky material, jewels that looked like stars embedded in the fabric, and best of all, no sleeves.

Rey took it from the rack and ran to the dressing room. When she emerged Leia could have sworn Rey was royalty.

"Well?" Rey asked beaming "What about this one?"J'lin let out a squee of happiness, enthusiastically nodding. 

"Rey, you look stunning." Leia smiled. "Like a princess." 

Rey blushed, looking in the mirror. "Do you think Finn will like it?" 

"Oh, he'll love it, Rey. I know he will." 

Rey gave another huge smile and headed back inside the dressing room, emerging with the dress tucked under her arm. "This one, this is the one for certain."

They left the boutique arm in arm. Rey was excited about the wedding, to get back into that gorgeous dress. She thought about what Finn would think of her looking like a princess, as Leia had said. Her heart skipped a mile a minute at the thought.

…..

"You okay baby?" Rey asked as she climbed off him. 

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit tired. Can I talk to you about something?" Finn asked. 

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. But I was wondering, what are we going to do after Naboo?"Rey chewed her lip and replied "I haven't really thought that far ahead. I was thinking of heading back to Jakku...with the force on my side, I could make a killing. Think of all the scrap we will get." Rey's attempt to keep a straight face crumbled when she saw the horrified expression on Finn's face.

Finn sighed as his lovely bride to be burst into laughter and rolled about the bed yelling "I couldn't resist! Your face!"

"Very funny, Rey," Finn said with humor. "I'm serious, Rey. What's next for us?"

She snuggled into his side. "I like it here, but it's a bit too touristy, maybe someplace like it?" 

"I really don't know many planets, we could look." He pulled the holopad from the table next to him. "So, what do you want in a home?" 

"Well, you for starters. But I'd like rain, I love rain. And green things, trees, grass, all that stuff." 

He nodded. "I'm fine with anything as long as there's no sand, and it doesn't get too hot." 

"Well with you there, it'll be the hottest planet in the galaxy." That earned a loud laugh from him, his laughter infectious."Okay, I'm guessing you want to stay away from the city?" Finn asked. 

"Yes, please. I just want it to be you and me. And..." Rey snuggled into his chest, her words trailed off.

"And who? Who else is coming?" Finn asked, now considering their housing arrangement.

"You know," Rey said into his chest coyly. "Our kids?"

"Ah, right, so we need a place that's safe for kids."

"And has a lot of room." Rey mused. 

"Right, lots of space for kids to grow up. I'm guessing you're suggesting the outer rim?" 

"If possible, I'd be cheaper, fewer lifeforms, you know." 

Finn nodded and typed something in on the datapad. "Okay, we have several options, most of the jobs available seem to be farming."Rey sighed contentedly. "I've never farmed before, but I'm sure we'll manage." Finn gave her a peck on the head. "Of course we will. We'll build a nice little home for us. And our children. But..." 

Rey's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Finn turned to her. "It's just...they will probably be sensitive to the force. And the other force-sensitive people in the Galaxy. It's a heavy burden, I know, but what about the legacy of the Jedi?"

Rey frowned. "What do you mean? Like will we train them to be Jedi?" 

"Yeah, or others even."

"If they want us too, sure, but I feel like being a Jedi attracts unwanted attention, you know? The Jedi, in my research anyway, had stupid rules. They don't allow attachments, which we are very much breaking." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "But do you want to be a Jedi? Because I can train you the best I can." 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to at least learn how to control the force."

"Well, you don't have to be a Jedi to do that!" She chuckled. "If our children are force sensitive, then we'll at least teach them how to manage it."You're right, I'm sure we'll manage." Finn gave her another kiss, a longer one this time. "Well, there are a lot of options here." He placed the holopad in her hands, playing with her hair as she scrolled through the options.

"Hmm, there are plenty of good choices...not this one though, constant flooding." She scrolled for a while as they judged the pros and cons of the planets that match their description. Until Rey's hand stilled.

"I think I may have found the one."

She clicked on the image, a picture of a blue planet with a ring around it lit up the room. "It's called Lah'Mu, and looked how green it is!" She zoomed in, stunning dark green mountains and land. "It's off to itself, barely anyone lives there, and it rains often!" She squeezed his arm happily. 

Finn smiled and nodded. "It does look lovely, it's got oceans surrounding it. It looks peaceful, calm." 

"Should we pay it a visit after our honeymoon? Just to see what we think?" 

"Yeah, I'll tell Leia about it in the morning, but for now, I think it's time we get some sleep." 

"Okay," she placed the holopad down and snuggled into him, knowing that she couldn't quite sleep just yet as the rain began to fall from the sky. She let him drift off to sleep, before getting up and making her way over to the balcony. 

She took a few deep breaths and centered herself. "Luke...hear me."She closed her eyes, feeling the comforting presence of his spirit around her.   
"Rey..."

She opened her eyes, Luke smiling at her. 

"Luke, I have so much to tell you!" She replied, giving him a hug.

"I just saw you a few days ago, what's happened since then?" He chuckled. 

"It's Finn, we got engaged!" She held up her finger to show off her ring. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Oh Rey, that's amazing! I didn't know you two were dating!"

"Yeah things happened so quickly I just-" Rey paused all of this hitting her like a whirlwind. "I'm...marrying Finn!"

Luke smiled warmly, clearly happy for her. "You sure are, kiddo! You deserve this. After all the great things you've said about Finn, you two are made for each other."

Luke paced staring out at the moon. "You know, a wise man once told me that the force brings people together."

Rey smiled happily "I do...I truly do now."I already asked Leia this, but I might as well ask you. Since Finn doesn't have a last name and I...I really don't like mine, may I take Skywalker?"

"Of course! But I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Why...why did you bury my father's saber on Tatooine?"

"Because that's where he was born and you grew up."

He blinked slowly. "Well, if I took your saber and buried it on Jakku, what would you say?"

"....I'd say I'd like my saber back?"

"If you were dead and I buried it there."

"I'd figure you could bury it there, it makes sense. Maybe some other scavenger will find it and use it to feed themselves." She shrugged. 

Luke pinched his brow and sighed. "I was hoping you would be upset."

"Not particularly, I mean I'd be dead."

“Rey," he chuckled. "You do realize-nevermind." He shook his head. 

"No tell me, I'm curious."

"My father was a slave on Tatooine, and I hated that planet with a passion. As did Leia, and Han too."

"Oh. I...I had no idea." She stared at the ground. 

"It's fine, as long as you didn't know, I harbor no ill will to you. You wanted to do the right thing." 

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, it's fine." 

They stared out into the rain for a few moments before Rey spoke up. "I went dress shopping today."

"That quickly? Didn't you just get engaged today?"

"Well, we have gotten engaged a few days ago, we’ve been a bit too busy to contact you...but we're moving pretty quick!" Rey laughed. "What can I say, we're in love!"

Luke laughed along, "I'm happy for you, kid! After all, you've been through you deserve a little peace." 

Rey wishes she could have given him a hug, flesh, and blood."Luke, one more thing. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm a Palpatine."

He nods. "Yes I heard, Ben told me."

"Ben told you? So he's one with the force?" Her heart pounded, had her work paid off? Had she saved him?

"Kinda. He's got several issues to work out before he can become a force ghost and pop in for visits. But he's okay now, Rey. Thank you for bringing him back to us. And about the Palpatine thing, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Is that why you didn't train me? Because you knew?"

"No, I...I was worried about failing you as I did to Ben. I could sense darkness inside you, which is almost completely gone now."

Rey smiled, relieved. "I...thank you, Luke, you have no idea what this means to me. To hear that..."

"Rey...it's okay. I love you like you we're my daughter. I should have trained you. Maybe been kinder on Ach to." He has a quiet, sad laugh "Forgive a grumpy old man for making a mistake." 

She smiled and nodded, turning back to the rain.   
"You know, Finn has the force,"

"He does, huh?" 

"Yeah. I want to train him, once the wedding is over. But I'm not exactly sure how to do it."

"Well," Luke started, putting on a pantomime of a snake oil salesman "You happen to have a genuine Jedi Knight at your disposal." Rey laughed and added "Oh yes? Where is he? Take me to him." 

They both laughed now, breaking through the sound of rain and the gentle rumble of thunder around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn goes suit shopping, and Rose makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my co-creator thingy actually worked!  
> Thanks to Mando for beta reading once again

Rey grumbled as Finn quickly got dressed. Leia had requested him for the day to go shopping for his suit, and Rey wished she could come along, or better yet, pull Finn back into bed with her. 

Finn broke her pout with a gentle forehead kiss.  
"You should check out the hot tub, I think you'd like it." 

"I wanna get in with you…" 

"And we can, I'm sure we'll have our private hot tub soon. I'll be back soon, okay?" 

She nodded as the door closed, stretching and standing up. She headed into the fresher, scrubbing off all the dried cum from the quickie they had managed to squeeze in that morning. She grabbed a robe and some slippers as she stepped out, exiting the room and heading toward the hot tub. 

After getting lost twice, she found it, quickly stripping off her robe and climbing in. She couldn't help but let out a long moan as she entered the hot water. She hadn't realized how tense her back was until just now. She sunk deep into the tub until only her eyes were visible. She glanced around, and after spotting no living creature, decided to play like a child would. 

She made her way around in a circle, pretending she was a swamp-dwelling creature, looking for prey. She lunged out of the water at an imaginary bird when a voice broke through her fantasy. 

"Whatcha doing?" Poe stood, a towel around his waist, brow furrowed. 

"Nothing." She mumbled. 

"Sorry to interrupt but my ass is killing me. The seats of the Falcon are not made for hips like mine." He took off his towel, Rey looking away as he climbed in. 

"Apologizes that your fat ass doesn't fit." She deadpanned, turning back to him. 

"Don't know why you're not taking this so seriously. In a couple of months, you won't be able to fit either."

She cocked her head. "Huh?" 

"In a couple of months, you'll get giant hips. Got a feeling that you're gonna to have big babies." 

Rey blushed. "We're not having sex."

Poe snorted. "Uh-huh. So your screams of 'Harder! Deeper!' weren't about sex?" 

"Nope. They were not." 

"Really? Because I heard the words 'spank my ass' repeatedly followed by moans. If you stand up, there will be a big red handprint on your cheek." 

"We were watching a holomovie." 

"Really?" He asked again, pondering. "Because I'm pretty sure I heard you scream, at eleven pm the second night we stayed here, the following quote," Poe raised the pitch of his voice and batted his eyelashes. "'Finn! Deeper! Rearrange my insides! Pound my guts!'" 

Rey sunk into the water to hide her blush. 

"I'm not done, you also said, just last night, 'make me a mommy and give me all your cum.' Honestly I'll never be the same. I'm gonna need you to pay my medical bills for the trauma you have caused by your awful dirty talk." 

Rey sunk under the water, Poe crossing his arms. "You can't deny the truth, Rey. Get up."

She did as she was told, standing and spitting water at him. 

"Ack Rey! You've probably still got Finn's cum in your mouth! Don't spit that at me!"

"Finn's what?" They turned to see Rose, already naked, eyebrow raised at her two friends.

"Rey spit water at me!"

"Okay…" Rose descended the steps into the tub and scooted closer to Poe. 

"He's just mad I'm getting more action then he ever has." 

Poe rolled his eyes. "That's a kriffing lie. You're just jealous I have a decent dirty talk!"

"You two…" Rose shook her head as she tied her hair up in a bun. 

"You're jealous too huh? Not my fault I get more action." She shrugged. 

Rose flinched, arms crossing her over her chest. "Haha, yeah." 

"What's wrong?" Rey asked. 

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're as good a liar as Finn, what's wrong?" Poe scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I've never had sex before." She coughed awkwardly. 

"That's fine, I just had sex for the first time, like…three days ago." Rey chuckled. 

"You're younger than me, and Finn is your first partner. And Poe, you've had several really good relationships!"

"And some bad ones." 

"Yes, some bad ones too. But mostly good. And I…just like back home." She pulled her knees close to her chest. "No one wanted to date the uglier, fatter, annoying Tico sister." She whispered. 

Rey frowned in confusion. She had never met Paige, but she knew Rose was as beautiful as her namesake. "Fat, ugly? What are you talking about, Rose?" 

Rey swam to Rose's side and frowned again when Rose recoiled away slightly, doing her best to cover her body from the scrutiny that was never coming.

"Rose," Rey said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you...mad at me?"

Rose sighed sadly, sinking into the water. "I'm not mad, I'm just..." She had trouble meeting Rey's eyes. This was stupid, she felt so stupid but as hard as she's tried, she's still a little bit stuck on Finn.

She's seen the way he looks at Rey. The way he talks about Rey. The bond between them, nebulous and spiritual, something in the force so intertwined she knew she'd never been able to get in between. So she let him go, contented herself to just being his friend. But feelings die hard, moving on is hard. 

She had thought...maybe after the war was won, and the monsters were put to rest...maybe? And then he ran straight for Rey. And she knew.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rey's gentle hand. "Rose? You're crying, are you sure you're okay?"

She bolted out of the water, grabbing her robe and running down the halls. 

"Rose!" Poe shouted after, Rey giving him a panicked look. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, you-" he shook his head, climbing out of the water and grabbing his towel.  
Rey began to climb out, but he held his hand out to stop her. "Rey, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but the last thing Rose wants to do is see you."

Rey almost laughed, "Why wouldn't Rose want to see me? We're still....friends?"

He sighed. "You two do get along surprisingly well, considering...well."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

"Well, since she kissed Finn and everything. But ya know, Rose is pretty cool and diplomatic about stuff so-"

Rey couldn't hide her surprise at that. "Rose?! And Finn? When...did they kiss?" 

Poe startled and failed to hide it "I-...Well... He...uh...Yeah, Battle of Crait, didn't he tell you?" Poe cringed away from Rey's withering look. "Look if he didn't say anything it's probably because he forgot! A lot happened that day, Rey."

Rey nodded, clearly still rather pissed off and sunk back into the water. "No wonder she hates me! It's been over a year, and every time I want to hang out, she's too busy. She wasn't busy, she was trying to get away from me!"

"Feelings are complicated." Poe said softly, "Take it from an old pro, it takes a while to get over someone. Even longer when you have to see them fall in love with somebody else." She didn't see the wistful look in his eyes as he spoke. 

"I'm going to talk to her, you stay here or do whatever, okay? I'll see you around."  
Rey nodded as he ran off, yelling Rose's name. 

She sunk into the water again, pulling her knees up to her chest. She shouldn't be mad that they kissed, considering who she had kissed.  
But she had told him, he had never told her. She chewed her lip until it bled, before turning the jets up using the force, trying to drown out her own thoughts with the sound of the bubbles. 

She needed to talk to Finn. And Rose, too. She was her maid of honor after all. 

She closed her eyes, sending a silent message to Finn to come back soon. 

……

Finn did his best to appear as if he was not well out of his element. The lights were bright and the fabrics expressive and expensive. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, just nodded along when Leia said sometimes appraising or negative about the garments she held up.

"That's a very nice purple, isn't it, Finn?" Leia asked. Finn nodded and smiled, unsure of the difference between a nice purple and a not nice one.

"It sure is purple, General."

She turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Something the matter?"

"No, everything is great. This purple, it's great." 

Leia sighed and took his arm. "Finn, you can tell me if something is wrong." 

"Nothing is wrong I'm just a bit...overwhelmed?" 

"Ah, lots of options. Rey was the same. You're doing better then she was." She laughed. "At least, you'll do better as long as you don't rip off the sleeves as she did."

"She?!" Finn laughed. That sounded like Rey alright. "I'm surprised you didn't court-martial her, ma'am!"

Leia frowned. Finn seemed so at home with military language...General...court-martial...was this really all he knew?

"At ease." Leia said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Well find something suitable for you."

"Maybe....we could use the force?" 

Leia raised an eyebrow. "The force...use the force to find your suit."

"Yes." 

She sighed. "If you want to try, be my guest." 

Finn closed his eyes and placed his hand out. He felt Leia next to him, her presence warm and comforting. He took a few steps forward, only to slam into a rack of suits. He opened his eyes and steadied himself, Leia holding back a laugh. 

"Well, that could have gone better." He coughed awkwardly. 

"You think?" She let a chuckle slip, taking his arm again and leading him around. 

He half-listened to her comments when his eyes landed on a suit near the back of the store.

He walked towards it. The force must work in mysterious ways, he said to himself. Especially if those ways make me look like a fool in front of the General.

He picked the suit from the rack. It looks like something a dignitary would wear. No, like a prince would wear. The fabric, so purple it was almost blue, was softer than anything he had ever felt. The gold embroidery was so precise and regal.

"What about this?" Leia looked up from a suit that had the misfortune of being the ugliest shade of yellow known to the galaxy.  
Her face brightened and she headed over. "Oh Finn, that looks lovely."

"Will it go well with her dress?" 

Leia nodded. "I can't imagine a better fit. Come on, let's try this one."

Finn headed into the dressing room, and after several minutes of trying to button his shirt all the way to the top, he stepped out. 

Leia gasped. "Finn! You look incredible!" 

Finn blushed. "Thank you general."

"Finn, the war is over. You don't have to call me General anymore. Leia is fine." 

Finn couldn't help but squirm a bit. It felt...disrespectful to speak to a superior that way. "Yeah, that's cool...Miss Organa?"

Leia smiled tiredly yet with humor. "We'll work on it."

Finn was about to respond when he felt something in the Force, something in his head. 

_Finn…come home…please… ___

____

____

"General, ah, Miss Organa, would you mind if we headed back soon?"

"Missing Rey already?"

"Yeah, exactly." He fake chuckled, going back to change into his normal clothes.

"Are you sure, we could grab lunch if you'd like?" 

"I'm not that hungry, but another time I promise." 

"Okay, but Finn," She took his hand and smirked. "Don't break the bed, I'd rather not pay for a new one." 

Finn only blushed and nodded as they headed to the counter.

….

He watched as servants took his suit from Leia and quickly went to go hide it from the bride, just as they hide her dress from the groom.

Finn peeked inside their bedroom, seeing no sign of her. 

"Are you looking for Miss Skywalker, General?" 

Finn jumped, turning to see a Pau'an standing behind him. "Y-Yes! Have you seen her?" 

"I last saw her heading to the gardens. I believe she may be out there." 

"Thank you," he gave her a nod and slipped past her. 

"Oh General?"  
He turned to face the Pau'an once again, the woman towering over him.  
"Thank you for your service against the First Order. And thank you for showing that just because someone, a stormtrooper, looks frightening, doesn't mean they are."

"O-Oh! Well, it's no big deal-"

"I heard you were the biggest deal in the Resistance." She smirked. "But I stand true, most lifeforms are…repulsed by my people's looks. As though we are all monsters. It's nice to see a man who may have dressed like a monster, but on the inside is a good person." 

Finn opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unsure of what to say. 

The Pau'an walked away, leaving Finn to ponder her words as he made his way toward the gardens.  
It luckily didn't take too long to find the gardens, and a brief stroll was all it took to find his Rey

She sat surrounded by yellow flowers in a simple silky blue dress.

"Hey, Rey! I made it back as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you kissed Rose back on Crait?" She blurted out, picking at a flower and tearing off its petals. 

He frowned. "What?"

"I said, why didn't you tell me you kissed Rose on Crait?"

"Because it didn't matter then, nor does it matter now." He sat down next to her. "Are you worried I don't love you?"

"No! No I know you do, but...but I told you about Ben, why didn't you tell me about Rose?" 

"I-I mean kissing Kylo Ren is a lot different than kissing Rose." He chuckled nervously.

"I know that!" She huffed. "Rose loves you, like, a lot. I was in the hot tub with Poe, and Rose came to join us, and we got on the topic of sex because apparently, I'm very loud." She blushed and continued. 

"But Poe mentioned something about how he got more action than her, as a joke, ya know? And apparently, she's never had sex before, which is fine because, like, I just had sex for the first time three days ago! When I went over to comfort her, she flinched and when I asked if she was okay, she got really quiet and started to cry, then she bolted off. I wanted to go after her, but Poe said I shouldn't because I'm the last person she'd want to see, I asked why, and he told me about the kiss, then ran after Rose. Then I used the force to tell you to come home because," she threw her arms up in frustration. "I'm really fucking confused!"

Finn pulled her into his chest and lay in the tall grass with her "Rey," He began softly, "Rose doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate anyone. I didn't know how she felt, hell I didn't know you loved me until a few days ago."

He sighed deeply, how did he miss this? Rose was kind, virtuous, and smart but he just didn't feel the same way. They'd have to have a chat about it later.

"Look, I'll talk to Rose and explain everything, okay? She'll understand. I know it."

"Thank you, Finn. I wish I could say something, but I think I'd only make it worse."

He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're fine, I'll handle this though." 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for interrupting your shopping spree with Leia."

"You reached out to me at just the right time, we were checking out."

"Oh good, so can I see the suit?"

"Nope, you gotta wait!"

"Finn..." she whined. 

"Oh, hush you'll survive." 

They were interrupted by a middle-aged Mirialan with a huge smile on her face. "We have cake samples for you two to try! Come, it's in the main dining hall." Rey jumped up excitedly. She had her first slice of cake about 6 months ago when Rose brought some back from a mission of Coruscant. She'd had been craving some ever since, and as much as she ate Leia's pear tarts until she was sick, the cake was a whole other story.

"Pace yourself this time, Rey, I know you love sweets," Finn said with a chuckle, knowing there was no way she'd heed his warning

"I can handle myself." She replied, rushing toward the door. Finn caught up and took her hand, leading her to tug him toward the main dining hall. They entered, to see dozens upon dozens of small cakes, covered different toppings. Rey's mouth watered, both taking a seat next to each other. 

A Nautolan entered, picking up one of the cakes and handing them each a fork. "I do hope you enjoy, remember, don't eat too much, we have over fifty flavors to try." Rey practically sprinted to the table, taking it all in. Like squares of cake in shades of blue and pink, oranges and whites and every color in between. "I don't even know where to start!" Rey gasped, looking at Finn for suggestions.

"This looks interesting," Finn said while speaking a square of vanilla cake covered in a creamy light blue icing. He put the cake in Rey's open mouth before trying it for himself.

It was incredible. Rich, soft and not too sweet. Rey chewed pensively but quickly and was already sticking her fork in another piece of cake

Finn chewed slowly and nodded in approval, turning to the next cake. 

Rey was on her third bite, leaving very little for Finn. He chuckled, dipping his fork into the corner, bringing it to his lips. The taste of chocolate entered his mouth, mixed with something he couldn't identify. He frowned, swallowing it. He turned to Rey, who was now reaching for her third cake.  
"Rey, slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself." He half-joked. Rey made the executive decision to file Finn's suggestion to slow down a bit away in her mind as she ate a piece of vanilla cake with a dusting of powdered chocolate and a zest from a fruit she has never had before. It was delicious.

"Yeah, Finn, I hear you, I just want to try them all!" She said, muffled by the cake in her mouth.

Finn sighed. "You're going to have a stomach ache again, remember when Snap made those pies?"

"That was then, Finn! I've got it under control!"

Finn rolled his eyes and took a bite, nodding in satisfaction. 

This continued for over an hour, and by the time they reached their final piece, Finn was full, but Rey was still going strong. 

He took his last bite before leaning back into his chair. "Kriff, that was amazing."

Rey nodded in agreement. "Any more?" 

The Nautolan shook his head. "No...you have eaten everything." 

Rey stood up and stretched before her face froze. She cleared her throat, her ears turning red. "Finn, can we, um, go back to our room now?" 

He stood up without saying a word, and led her out, giving a nod of thanks to the chefs. 

Once they were out of earshot, Rey groaned. "I may have eaten a bit too much..."

"You think?" Finn asked in mock surprise. Nevertheless, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. "I'll run you a warm bath and make you some tea," He said as he placed her down gently on the bed.

Rey rolled over and groaned in response. She hated it when he was right about stuff like this. "I love you."

Finn chuckled "I love you too, my silly wife to be." He got a few steps down the hall before turning back and yelling "I told you so!"

He quickly returned, balancing the hot cups of root tea on a platter, careful not to spill a drop. He placed his mug on the side table and sat Rey up to drink hers. She groaned a thank you before taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked, rubbing her back gently as she drank. He got a tired glare as a response.

"Not well, huh?." He moves beside her and she snuggled into his shoulder. 

"I see cake, I eat, Finn." She groaned again. "But you may have been.....just a little bit right"

"Just a little huh?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"A little." She took another sip of her tea. "Can you draw me a bath please?"

"Of course." He entered the bathroom, marveling at the massive tub. You could easily fit four people. He turned the faucet on, emptying half a bottle of bubble bath, before heading back to Rey.

"What was your favorite flavor?" She asked, taking off her top.

"I rather liked the chocolate one with that thick yellow icing and the meiloorun slices on top." He stroked her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. "And yours?"

"The vanilla one with those purple berries." She sighed. "I did like the chocolate and pear one too. But I didn't like the red one. It was too...thick?" She cocked her head. "Hard to describe, but it was hard to chew."

Finn nodded. "I think I know what you're talking about." He got up to check the water, calling out to her as he turned the water off. 

She took off the rest of her clothes, climbing into the massive tub. "Oh Maker..." she moaned as she sunk into the water. 

"Good temperature?" 

"Yes. Very."

"Can you get in with me?" She asked. 

"Are you sure?"  
She nodded, Finn, stripping and climbing in with her. She immediately pulled him close and pressed kisses to his face. 

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her hair. 

"This is good practice." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For when I get pregnant." She chuckled

Before he could reply, she froze, her face scrunching up. She paled, hopping out of the tub and to the toilet, puking her brains out.

Already?!?! He rushed to her side. "Rey?! Are you okay!?"

Rey tried to respond but got stopped short as she heaved again. Finn rubbed her back, keeping her hair out of the toilet while she vomited a rainbow of cake. He let go of her only for a moment to grab towels for both of them. He wrapped them both up, before holding her hair as she heaved again. 

After a few minutes of spit up and coughing, Rey closed the lid and flushed the toilet. 

"It doesn't taste good coming back up." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I bet it doesn't." Finn wiped her mouth and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I told you to take it slow."

Rey shrugged on noncommittally. "Yeah, but you never know when the next time will be! What if I never have another slice again?"

Finn held her close. "Rey, It's not going to be like it was before. We'll have cake all the time, hell, I'll learn to make it too!" 

"Really? I'd like to help."

"Yeah, yeah let's make one together, okay? But let's wait until after the wedding, we have enough things to worry about. Come on, let's get you to bed." He dried her off, helping her slip on her nightgown, tucking her into bed.  
Rey drifted off, Finn leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, before heading out to go and talk to Rose.

He knew her well enough to know where she would go if she was stressed out. The stables. And sure enough, there she was, brushing a Fathier with a gorgeous silky coat.

"Rose?" Finn called, noticing how she jumped when he called her name. How she rubbed her eyes before she turned around.

"Oh hey Finn," she said. Voice wavering. She had been crying. "You snuck up on me!"

"Sorry, I-" Finn took a deep breath. "Rose, what did you mean when you kissed me on Crait?"

"W-What?" 

"On Crait, you kissed me. Why did you kiss me?

She turned back to the Fathier, avoiding his gaze. "I thought I was going to die, so I kissed you. Thought I'd have at least one good memory before I died."

"That wasn't the only reason, was it?"

"I like-" she coughed, “I love you, Finn. A lot. But I know I'm not the one you love. And I'm-" her voice caught in her throat. "I'm okay with it." 

"I really don't think you are." He took a step closer, gently patting the Fathiers face. 

"No, I'm okay." 

"Rose, please."

Rose couldn't look him in the eye. She wanted to run and never come back. Finn closed the gap and put his hands on her shoulders. They were so warm...

"Rose, I can never repay you for saving my life on Crait, and I care about you a lot. I just-" Finn sighed deeply. He didn't want to lose Rose as a friend but with Rey, it was fate. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt, Rose. But you do mean a lot to me, just...not in that way."I don't want to hurt you, it's the last thing I'd ever want to do. You are one of my best friends, you know that right? I don't wanna lose you as a friend." 

"I'm happy for you and Rey, I really am, Finn. I just wish..." she chewed her lip. "I'm such a fuck up I'm sorry, forget I said anything." 

"Rose, I'm not leaving you until you feel better and say everything you want to say."

"Why are you such a good person?"Finn smiled sadly, "I don't feel like a good person right now. I'm so sorry, Rose. I just want everything to be okay with-"

"With you, me, and Rey?" Rose hated the bitterness in her own voice. "I don't dislike her, and I guess I can see why you like her so much and I'm being so stupid but-"

"Rose slow down," Finn suggested quietly.

Rose nodded before continuing in a lower voice. "I try, but I can't help competing with her. It feels like she's perfect. And I never stood a chance."

"Rey is not perfect, because no one is perfect. We've all made mistakes, her included." Her kiss to Kylo was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew that was not his secret to tell. "Rey wants to be your friend. She made you her maid of honor." 

"Finn, I-" she shook her head. "It's just so hard. You came into my life when I was at my lowest point and made it bright. I can never repay you for that. It's just, I feel like I'm losing you to her."

"You're not, we can still hang out and be friends, nothing will change besides my last name and the ring on my finger, I promise you."

She only nodded. "Thank you for talking to me, I...I'm sure Rey hates me now, and she hates you too because of the kiss, Maker, I just ruin everything I touch-"

"Stop that. Rey still loves me, and Rey still loves you. She's not mad at you in the slightest. She was a bit mad at me, but we're over it now." 

"Okay, I just...I'm going out for a ride before it gets too dark." 

"Rose we're not done with this conversation-"

"I'm done with it."

"Rose-" He did his best to stop her but she rode off into the night with a quick "Goodnight." He sighed, mentally putting a pin in their conversation, knowing that they had some unfinished business. 

He went to the bedroom, assuming she was hidden beneath all if their sheets. "Hey, Rey I was thinking that-" Finn paused as he realized she was not in the room.

He looked out the window, curious if not a little bit scared and called her name. No response. She went for a walk, he told himself, all is well.

All was not well for Rey, however. Restless after Finn left, Rey threw on a pair of boots and headed to the little stream that flowed a ways away from the house. She had really messed things up with Rose, she thought to herself. She sat with her legs drawn up to her chest and stared out at the still water until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves.

She glanced up, hands flying to her side where she normally kept her saber, of course, she was in a nightgown, so she was unarmed. She stood, squinting into the setting sun.  
"Who's there?"  
The hooves stopped a few feet away, Rey making her way over. 

She glanced around some trees to see Rose on Fathier back."Oh, it's you." Rey said happily, relaxing her stance. "Going for a late-night ride?"

Rose nodded awkwardly. Rey remembered their little spat earlier and shuffled her feet. "I'm glad you're here actually. It gives me a chance to apologize. I didn't know how you felt and-"

"Look I get it," Rose said as she dismounted. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. It was wrong and I shouldn't be so mad at you."

"I just...I always say the wrong thing! I have ever since I was little. I'm not good with lifeforms that don't walk on four legs." She gave the Fathier a gentle head rub. 

"I had no idea about the kiss, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse." She chuckled. 

Rey closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. "I don't wanna fight with you. I'm sorry we both like the same guy, but it's Finn, and who doesn't like Finn?"

Rose nodded. "Everyone likes Finn, you, me, Poe for certain, probably others too." 

"Wait Poe likes-"

Rose interrupted her, "I kinda...blew up at Finn a little bit ago. It's just hard to watch someone you love..."

"Love someone that isn't you?"

Rose nodded. "But it seems he never liked me like that anyway." 

"You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally. I hope the force brings you that person soon."

"Me too." Rose gave her another hug. "Am I still your maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Rey chimed. "Rose, I hope we can get to know each other better now. I consider you a good friend of mine." 

"Thank Rey," Rose smiled shyly. "I've made a fool of myself, but I promise I'll be the best maid of honor ever! And I hope you and Finn are happy together for the rest of your lives."

Rey hugged her again, longer and more passionately. "Now, we should head off to bed, we have some busy days ahead of us," Rose said happily, gesturing for Rey to get on the back of the Fathier.

Rey obliged. "You're right! But first, you have to tell me about Poe getting smitten by Finn. That man doesn't know his own power "

Both ladies laughed as they rode into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her bachelorette party, a new relationship is formed, and Rey reveals what she did on Exegol.

Jannah arrived a touch later than expected. She was surprised when she got the excited call from Finn and Rey talking about their wedding plans. They were pretty much inseparable in the short time she had known them, but marriage?

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jannah called into the large manor. A few moments passed before a soft sweet voice answered, "One moment!"

_Royalty? _Jannah thought. If she had known that she'd be meeting a princess, she might have dressed a little smarter. A young woman with silky black hair that fell around her shoulders walked towards her with a welcoming smile. Jannah's heart skipped a beat.__

__"You must be Jannah!" Rose said, closing the gap to shake her hand. "I'm R-"_ _

__Rose stopped dead, really taking in the statuesque beauty in front of her. Her dimpled smile, her muscular arms, her endless locks that surrounded her face like a halo, warm brown eyes that-_ _

__"Y-you must be an angel...I mean Jannah! I already said that! I was...uhh...My name Rose!" Her face burned as she shook Jannah's hand with vigour. "I MEAN MY NAME IS ROSE. HI!"_ _

__Jannah laughed, a loud and comforting sound. "Nice to meet you, Rose! Finn told me about you. Smartest technician in the Resistance, right?"_ _

__Rose blushed at the compliment. "I..uh..yeah! Well, no but-" Rose took a breath trying to calm herself. "It’s a team effort."_ _

__"Don't sell yourself short," she gave Rose a playful slap on the arm. "Now, how many days until this wedding?"_ _

__"It's tomorrow!"_ _

__"Maker, they're moving fast. Good for them."_ _

__A servant then appeared, scuttling over to Jannah and taking her bag. "I'll put this in your room for you. Miss Skywalker is in her bedroom."_ _

__Jannah turned to Rose. "Well, you gonna show me to the lady of the hour?"_ _

__"Yes! Yes, come with me!"_ _

__Jannah linked on to Rose's arm, not noticing the shudder that ran through Rose as she did. "So, how do you know the happy couple?"_ _

__"Oh, uh we were all in the Resistance together. I knew Finn first, went to Canto Bight with him to get a codebreaker. Then met Rey."_ _

__"Canto Bight, eh? That’s that glitzy place, with all the drunk people gambling their money away, right?" Rose nodded and made a disgusted noise. "Yeah, the feeling’s mutual. Had to do an extraction there once. One of the captains tried to defect and they sent our squad to bring him back."_ _

__Rose slowed to a stop. "Your squad?"_ _

__Jannah smiled, but Rose noticed it didn’t quite meet her eyes. "Yeah...I'm like Finn. I was a stormtrooper. My squad and I defected and never looked back."_ _

__Rose cursed herself for prying. "I'm sorry, I-"_ _

__"What are you apologizing for?" Jannah's full smile was back, dimples and all. "That's all in the past now. There is no First Order. Not anymore. Now come on, we've got a bride to meet!"_ _

___Her smile is dazzling, _Rose thought as Jannah knocked on Rey's door. She never wanted her to stop smiling. The door opened to reveal Rey wrapped in a blanket, letting out a yawn. "Jeez, I just woke up, what's going on?"__ _ _

____"Well Jannah is here-,"_ _ _ _

____"Yep I'm here."_ _ _ _

____"And it's the day before your wedding, so we need to do like...girl stuff."_ _ _ _

____"What kinda 'girl stuff'?" Rey asked. "Oh by the way, Jannah would you be a bridesmaid? Oh and my name is Rey, although you probably already know that," she held out her hand for her to shake, Jannah almost breaking Rey's fingers with her strong grip.  
_Finn wasn't kidding when he said she was tough, _Rey thought to herself.___ _ _ _

______"What's going on?" The sheets moved, a tired Finn appearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, Jannah is here. Rose too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes opened a bit more at Rose's mention. "Rose, I need to talk to you-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"There's no need, I talked to Rey about it last night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn turned to Rey, a question on his face. "I'll tell you later," She replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did I miss something?" Jannah asked_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing important." Rose said calmly. Finn un-tensed, glad that Rey and Rose seemed to have made up. "Now come on! Girl stuff, get dressed!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And sorry, Finn," Jannah said with a mischievous smile. "No boys allowed! You'll get your bride back when we're done with the bachelorette party."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey cocked her head in confusion. "What's a bachelorette party?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You don't know what a bachelorette party is?" Jannah and Rose said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jinks, now you owe me a soda," Jannah giggled, Rose blushing once again. "It’s basically a party full of your best gal pals, or gal pals you just met, and you get together and drink and just celebrate one day before you're tied to the old ball and chain over here," she gestured to Finn. "We drink and go places and eat food and go to a strip club-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Go to a what now?" Finn raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pssft, you're gonna have your stag party tonight and I'm sure some half naked lifeforms will dance all over you," Jannah snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn blushed. "Um, I'm not so sure about that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Regardless, is this all of us?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kaydel arrived last night and is with Leia, we should get her too!" Rey replied. "Oh and Leia! I'm sure she'd love to come! Just let me get dressed and you guys go get them! I've never had a girl's day!" She jumped up and down excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose gave her a thumbs up as they went to get the rest of the crew, shutting the door behind them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey turned to Finn and smirked. "Think we got time for a quicky?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know it baby," He smirked, Rey dropping the blanket and jumping into bed, melting in her fiance's arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______….._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Rey entered one of the many parlors, being greeted by her girls._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yay! Are we ready to go now?" She smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're a bit late," Rose chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A bride is never late, everyone else is just simply early."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You reek of sex," Kaydel snorted. "You're not slick, you need a shower."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey blushed. "S-Shut up! Rose, what are we doing today?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I was thinking we could get breakfast at this upper class cafe downtown. Leia said it's really good, plus she's paying. You are paying, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, I am paying. Calm yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then we can get our nails and toes done! I haven't had a pedicure since I was a child!" Kaydel continued._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pedicure?" Rey asked, making a face. She had never been to a cafe or had a pedicure. Was this going to be fun? "How are you...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaydel didn’t hide her surprise. "You've never had a pedicure?! Trust me, you'll love it! But shower first!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The ladies left giving Rey some time to shower and get dressed again. She thought she was ready but was turned around the minute the ladies saw her loose white top and bagging brown capris._ _ _ _ _ _

______The ladies fussed over Rey, taking a critical eye to her "simplistic" fashion, as Kaydel put it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They settled on a simple blue satin blouse that Leia had bought her and a pair of black slacks with a Cordelian stripe on it and set off._ _ _ _ _ _

______They met Leia in front of a gorgeous cafe. Rey couldn't believe her eyes. The walls were a delicate pink and all the tables were a perfectly polished silver. She had fussed over the clothes, but now she understood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Welcome, Ladies" Leia said, folding the menu she was browsing. "Sit, get comfortable, we have a lot on the agenda today."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good morning, Leia!" The ladies all chimed in tandem while taking a seat. Rey was absolutely stunned, taking in the sights and sounds, and oh, maker, the smells! Cake, if she was guessing correctly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Finn told me you got sick yesterday, are you feeling okay enough to eat?" Leia asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, I'm all better now!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pregnant that fast?" Jannah muttered into her water._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kaydel nodded. "Wouldn't be surprised, the noises they've been making-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Guys don't embarrass me in front of Leia!" Rey hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rey, I can hear you too. You're louder than Han was."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jannah choked on her water as Rey's mouth flew open. "W-What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I said," Leia leaned over. "I can hear you having sex, you're louder then my husband." Rey flushed red at that and attempted to stammer a response. She wasn’t sure if Leia's laughter was a comfort or cause for more embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"M-moving along! How is everyone? How did you all sleep?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The whole table fixed Rey with a look that made her wish she had not asked that question._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh look at that! Menus! Let's eat, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia laughed again. "Oh let's! I'd recommend the tarts to start. I'm sure you've worked up quite the appetite, Rey."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey's face grew impossibly redder as the table erupted with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's really hot in here," she heaved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No that's just you. You and Finn," Kaydel winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey slammed her head onto the table with a low groan. "I hate you all," She muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We love you too, Rey," Rose chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girls turned back to their menus, Rey slowly raising her head up to glance over the food. She chewed her lip at the prices, scanning for the cheapest thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatcha gonna get?" Rose asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Toast."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maker, you are pregnant if that's all you're gonna eat." Jannah snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's all I ate, if anything." Leia nodded. "Fruit occasionally too, but couldn't keep anything down until month seven. Then I had to eat literally everything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not pregnant!" Rey said with wide eyes. There’s no way, not so quickly...right? "I'm just....not hungry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia gave her a knowing look. "I appreciate you trying to take the strain off my wallet, but it's okay, I promise. Get whatever you'd like, I know you have an appetite."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Only if you're sure...." Rey said. She did want to try the fruit and Cordellian toast with the warm syrup but the price...Leia had been so hospitable to her, she didn’t want to take advantage._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I insist, and that goes for all of you!" Leia said with a motherly tone. "Now go on and order, we've got a big day planned!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fruit platter for me," Jannah hummed, shutting her menu._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just that? Don't tell me you're also pregnant?" Rose chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just love the taste and texture of fruit, so much different then the First Order," she leaned over into Rose's ear and whispered "Plus I'm not pregnant since I'm a lesbian."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose quickly hid her blush from everyone except Leia, who seemed to know all._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pancakes, I'm getting pancakes." Kaydel placed her menu on top of Jannah's._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Cordellian toast with extra berries and syrup for me!" Rey replied. "And a side of oatmeal, and some fruit tarts."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not pregnant my ass," Rose snorted quietly. "Omelet and a side of bantha bacon for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia nodded and typed their orders into the datapad, a droid coming to bring them water and wine, as well as collect their menus._ _ _ _ _ _

______As Rey picked up her glass of wine, Jannah reached across the table to lay a hand on her wrist. "Pregnant women can't drink."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well that's good for them, because i'm not pregnant!" Rey said, taking a shallow drink. "So, what's on the agenda?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," Kaydel said after a taking a big swig, "To take it easy on the expectant mother-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not pregnant!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"SURE!" Rose said as everyone laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're going to the spa after this to get all pretty and then we hit the strip club," Kaydel said with a devious smile before barking with laughter at Rey choking on her drink._ _ _ _ _ _

______"sTRiP CluB?!?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, you got one day before you become Mrs...um, before you get married!" Jannah replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But I'm not going to cheat on Finn!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can just watch, besides, everyone else here is single and ready to mingle."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are we going to bring, um, Leia." Rey whispered to Kaydel._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not deaf, and yes I am coming," Leia replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhhhhhhh....I don't want you to be uncomfortable...."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rey, I'm old, not dead. I'm guessing you don't want me to come because you'd rather not see your mother figure grind on people."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"....maybe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia laughed loudly "Well I promise not to cause a scene, THOSE years are behind me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey bristled with a thousand questions she didn't dare ask as the droid returned with their food._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey said a quick thank you, digging in almost as soon as her plate was dropped. The smell made her realize just how hungry she was. She was so hungry she could hardly hear the table murmur about how she really must be pregnant._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rey, chew, don't wanna make yourself sick again," Rose chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey looked back with a mouth full of toast and said something unintelligible. Before anyone could reply, Leia's comm rang._ _ _ _ _ _

______She answered, Finn appearing in the hologram. "Hey ladies, where's Rey?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jannah turned him so he could see. "Ah! There's my angel."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi Finn!" She said, or at least tried to, her mouth still full._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You look beautiful," He sighed lovingly. "I just wanted to ask if it was okay if Poe and I went to Cloud City? We'll be back in time for the wedding, I promise. Poe just wants to have a bachelor party with me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey swallowed and wiped her mouth on her hand. "Of course, baby! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you," she cooed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you more, Stardust."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Impossible, I love you more!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"End the convo before we all throw up from your cuteness!" Jannah squawked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right, I love you." He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you more, see you tomorrow baby." The call ended, Finn disappearing._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ooooh I loooove you!~" _Jannah sang in a mocking voice. "Save something for the wedding night, guys!"__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh I intend to! What do you think they're going to get up to in Cloud City?" Rey asked while taking another huge bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know," Rose said while chewing. "Guy stuff?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leia gave an exhausted sigh. "They're heading to Cloud City, which means Lando. Which means trouble."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel snorted, "I'm sure Finn will be on his best behavior.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Trouble? What kind?" Rey frowned. "I need to go with him if-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not that kind of trouble, Rey. Lando just throws wild parties, that's all." Leia smiled. "I'm glad you're having an afternoon wedding, because I bet fifty credits he will be hungover tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey's shoulders relaxed. "Oh, good. Just the stuff we're doing then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Plus drugs," Leia whispered into her drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Plus what now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Leia, did you have a bachelorette party?" Kaydel asked, ignoring Rey's concerned looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not really, I was too busy building the Republic and was eight months pregnant, so I couldn't drink. So if you count looking over documents all day as a bachelorette party, then I had the best damn party ever," She chuckled. "The most I really did was get my nails done with Amilyn, and she had to drag me there." Leia got a sad look on her face at the mention of her best friend's name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey squeezed Leia's hand, hoping to give her some small comfort. "Poe and Finn told me about Holdo. She sounds like she was a good woman, I'm sorry about your friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leia smiled back, and while there was no trace of it on her face, Rey could sense Leia was still troubled. Saddened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well today is not about reminiscing, it's about looking to the future. Your future and Finn's." Leia said sagely. Rey admired her for many things, but her strength would always be the thing she admired the most._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose nodded. "Let's look forward to the future, especially since you've got a husband and a baby to look-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey shoved the rest of her food into her mouth and huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So a spa? What happens here?" Rey asked as they stepped through the glass doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Relaxation station," Kaydel replied. "They're gonna get every knot out of your back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey frowned. "I don't have knots in my back, or do I?" She patted her back, Rose snickering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not like that, it’s just tense spots on your body. And I've never been to a full spa before either, so this is an adventure for me too!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It’s good for stress!" Kaydel added in a chipper tone. She seemed to be the most excited in the group. "Trust me, Rey, you'll love it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey had a feeling Kaydel might be correct the moment she got a look at the ornate golden doors that opened up to reveal a light pink room with many foot baths and comfortable white chairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hello, ladies," A Twilek with a soft voice chimed. "You must be the bridal party, welcome! We've reserved the room in the back for you, get settled in and we'll grab some champagne for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah opened her mouth to make a joke about Rey being unable to drink champagne, but a quick glare from Rey silenced her, for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They followed the Twilek down the hall and into the room, Rey feeling as though she couldn't even afford to step in this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The back door opened, to reveal a more marvelous room. Like the room they had first entered, there were footbaths and soft white chairs, but there was also an artificial waterfall, soft music, and a rock garden. Off to the side were several massage tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were handed soft robes to change into as the Twilek left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The ladies got changed, cooing all the while about how gorgeous the spa was and how good it smelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I...had no idea places like this existed in the whole Galaxy..." Rey whispered. She was absolutely awestruck, staring up at the ceiling, which was painted to resemble a lilac blue sky with fluffy clouds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's beautiful here," Rose added, tying up her bathrobe and taking a seat next to Jannah, who added, "I know, I could live here if they'd let me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey sat next to Jannah, Leia taking a seat next to her. She stuck her feet into the hot water, letting out a moan of satisfaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Happy sound?" Kaydel asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, very happy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good, then that is what we've been hearing for the past few days."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey made a rude gesture, the rest of the ladies laughing as the nail technicians entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The ladies enjoyed an hour and a half of rest and relaxation. Rey's feet had ever been quite so soft and her bridal party practically had to drag her out of the warm lemon scented foot bath. "Come on, we have something even more fun than that!" Jannah smiled. Before Rey could ask what that was, the land speeder stopped in front of a jazzy looking building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Club time!" Rose squealed, dragging Rey out of the car. "Come on, Leia rented part of the top floor for us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Guys, I'm not going to cheat on Finn-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You won't! It’s totally normal to watch a strip tease or do some dancing during a party like this," Kaydel replied_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey's cheeks went a bit pink. "Are you sure? What are we even going to do in a place like that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah laughed. "Live a little! Just look, you don't have to touch anyone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah...but-" Rey gestured awkwardly towards Leia. "Are you sure it's appropriate with...uh.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't worry, Rey. It won't be my first time in a strip club," Leia said calmly, as if it weren't the most absurd statement Rey had ever heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey groaned as her friends pushed her toward the lift, and much to her pleasant surprise, it wasn't as sleazy as she expected. Sure, half naked life forms were milling about, but it was clean and smelled like roses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This has to be the nicest lift I've ever been in." Jannah mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Agreed, much better than the last one I was in." Rey chuckled. But just like last time, she had a pit in her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rey," Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can leave whenever you want, okay? You and I can go outside if you or anyone else gets overwhelmed. It's your day, got it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, thank you." The doors opened, Rey stepping out into what felt like another universe_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lifeforms in tight clothing made their way around, more than likely employees. She could see another party off to the right, but for the most part, they had it to themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow they have something for everyone!" Rey chuckled as a purple creature covered in tentacles made their way past them, followed by a wookie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hello ladies," sang a raspy voice from behind. The female Togruta welcomed them all, seeming unaware that she had on very little aside from pasties, a string like thong and body paint. "The bridal party, I presume?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She's the lucky lady!" Jannah said, pushing Rey towards the front. Rey waved awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Togruta smiled in a friendly way that put Rey at ease. "We'll make sure that you’re having a good time, sweetheart." She said in her sing-songy voice as she led them to a back room hidden behind a dark red velvet curtain. "Remember; Your pleasure is our pleasure!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey chuckled nervously, eyeing the plate of goodies on the table and shoving several into her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Very pregnant," Jannah whispered into her ear with a wink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, our dancers should arrive shortly. Please, make yourself comfortable, and," she pointed to the plate of snacks, "I'll bring you all some more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm NOT pregnant!" Rey said around a mouth of candies making all the ladies in the room howl with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So," Kaydel started, heading for the bottles of wine and champagne in the corner. "What kind of dancers are we getting? I hope that hot Togruta comes back, she was a beauty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah nodded in agreement. "Well we didn’t specify and besides, I'm not sure what Rey's taste is outside of Finn. Maybe we should have asked him to come for a special performance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone laughed loudly but not loud enough to miss Rey mutter, "I'd love to see him dance like that..." Her whole face flushed red as the room went silent, before laughter erupted again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luckily, Rey's embarrassment didn’t last long. The dancers arrived; the female Togruta, much to Kaydel's excitement, a male and a female Twilek, a male Zabrak, a female human, and male and a female Chiss.  
Rey had read about many of these races, but had never seen one in real life. She recalled salvaging a book about Chiss that Unkar had deemed trash. The author had said they were known for their beauty. They weren't exaggerating, she thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So," the male Chiss clapped his hands together in excitement, "Who's the bride?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That would be the woman shoving candy in her face," Kaydel snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'M JUST HERE TO LOOK NOT TOUCH!" Rey shouted, half her words unintelligible due to the candy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I...well that's fine, looking is fine," He replied, a bit stunned at her outburst. "Is everyone else here to look and not touch as well?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hells no," Jannah snorted. "We'd like to do both."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good," he went over to a holopad and began to scroll through music. "You lovely ladies got any type of music you want? Any type of dancing? Most of us are classically trained."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aggressive and in your face!" Jannah shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Seductive and fast!" Rose called back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Quiet and unassuming until your clothes come off." Leia chimed in, taking a swig of champagne._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to Rey, "Bride gets to decide."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Leia's, let's go with Leia's."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And so it was. The dancers spun around them coyly, almost daring the group to disrobe them. And eventually it came to that. Rey buried her face in her hands when the male Chiss ripped his shirt off and winked at her. Kaydel was busy dancing with the female Togruta and Rose and Jannah had acquainted themselves with the female Chiss. And Leia had her hands full with the remainder of the dancers competing for her attention. Seems her charms will never wear off, Rey thought. She hoped she would be like that someday too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her thoughts were interrupted by the male Chiss squatting down to her face level. "Hello, bride to be. Care for a dance?" His voice was husky yet strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh..." Rey stammered, "Yeah I do! But not too much because I'm getting married! Like, soon, but yeah I can!" Perhaps Rey had imbibed in more champagne then she should have. "You can tell my husband to be, he won't mind. He’s nice like that!" Yup. Too much champagne._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sure he's wonderful, sweetheart. But not telling husbands is what we do best. It'll be our secret." He gave her a conspiratory wink. "Unless that’s what you two are into."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________”No, I mean I guess I wouldn't be-no, no, no, no." She stumbled into him as he danced her around the room. "I can't dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can tell, if you don't mind me saying. Aren't you getting married tomorrow? Shouldn't you be prepared for the first dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"First...what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"First dance, at the reception, you and your husband slow dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, Maker, I didn't know about that, everything is all so new to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He chuckled, "it's okay. Say, since you don't want to *dance* with me, shall I show you how to dance for your wedding?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah! Yeah that'd be great!" She beamed at Leia but she was too busy watching the Zabrak and Male Twilek fight over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She watched the elegant Chiss twirl around her, his movements calculated and beautiful. Rey wondered if Finn could slow dance like this. She had seen Poe and him prance about after a night of drunken revelry, but nothing like this. She wondered if she'd be able to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Actually," she said shyly, stopping the Chiss' dance. "Can you show me? I don’t want to mess anything up on the wedding day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Chiss laughed, a gentle sound which held none of the mockery she feared. "Of course! Though I'll admit, this isn't the kind of dance I usually perform."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Put your arms around my shoulders," she did as instructed as he placed his hands on the small of her back. "And gently sway, usually you'll be closer, but since this is just practice, it'll be fine."  
They swayed around the room, the Chiss gently twirling her around. "See? Look you got this already," _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, seriously."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now let me show you how to ballroom dance." As he instructed her how to dance, he began to make small talk. "So this man of yours, is he cute?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey smiled wide. "He's perfect! His smile is beautiful. When he holds me, I feel...safe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Chiss chuckled. "Sounds like you're smitten. How long have you two known each other?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"About a year and a bit. Feels like forever." Rey sighed happily. "I feel like we're made for each other, you know." She felt the pinprick of tears in her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just really happy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey stepped back, wiping her eyes. "Thank you for the lesson. I'll have to make sure I show him some of your moves before the big day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course, anything for the bride. Now, would you like me to show you some moves to try on your wedding night?" He winked and thrusted his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I-That would be lovely."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose leaned back on her pile of pillows and smirked. "So, who's ready for some truth or dare?"  
The group had headed back to the palace after the club, and had quickly gotten into their pajamas and ate pizza together, telling each other stories in between bites.  
Now it was nearly midnight, and the girls were ready for more fun. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maker, Rose, what are we, twelve?" Kaydel snorted, popping open her second bottle of the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on, I haven't played it since I was a kid! It'll be so much fun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's truth or dare?" Rey asked, cocking her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, it's where someone asks you to pick truth or dare, truth being you have to tell the truth to whatever question they ask, or dare, where you have to do whatever they ask. I used to play it with my fellow troopers to pass the time," Jannah replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, yeah, that sounds like fun!" Rey nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bride gets the final say, so let the game begin." Rose rubbed her hands together. "Kaydel, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dare," She huffed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Go lick the toilet," Rose replied, not missing a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah cackled, Kaydel standing and letting out a string of swears_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel enters the bathroom, letting out a groan, before yelling "I hope this is clean!" and giving the bowl a hesitant lick.  
She returned to the circle with a furrowed brow and grumbled, "I hate this game already." As the other ladies laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's the spirit!" Rose said between laughs "Now, who's next!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My turn. Rose, truth-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nuh uh uh! You can't pick me. You have to pick someone else." Rose crossed her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ugh, fine. Rey, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Truth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's the first thing you would do if you woke up as a man?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Play with my dick probably," She shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I was...well, okay then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah laughed at the two of them. "You're a riot, Rey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I guess I should ask someone. Rose, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Truth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Um...oh, I know." Rey rubbed her hands together. "Rate everyone in the room from one to ten, ten being the hottest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose went red immediately. "I..uh..." she looked around at the expectant ladies waiting for her answer. "Uh..Kaydel...8?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah laughed heartily, making Rose blush more. "Not bad Kaydel!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel feigned offence. "Not a 10? Rose how could you? I licked a toilet for you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose got halfway between her stanmed apology before she realized she was being fooled with. "Very funny, guys! Uh Rey...8? No 7.5! No, 8!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey laughed "I'll take what I can get!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel chimed in "Okay! Jannah next!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"AND you have to tell the truth!" Kaydel added with a smug and knowing smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose blushed again and buried her face in her shirt before mumbling, "A 10."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a silence before the room erupted with laughter. Jannah put her arm around Rose and said in her ear "If you thought I was this beautiful, you could have just let me know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose's face turned the color of her namesake, trying to hide behind her hair. "Kaydel! Truth or dare!?" She squeaked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Awe, but you haven't asked me anything yet," Jannah pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose shook her head and asked louder, "KAYDEL TRUTH OR DARE!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Truth," She chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Grossest thing you've ever eaten?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I ate mud when I was four, apparently. Jannah, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I dare you to do a handstand," Kaydel smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No problem." She put down her drink and took a few steps back, before carefully getting herself into a handstand. "Not too hard, Kaydel."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh I know," She winked, Jannah's top bunching up around her face, exposing most of her breasts, much to Rose's horror (and delight)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once Jannah rejoined the circle, she turned to Rey. "Truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Truth!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You gotta pick dare next time girl, but alright. Since you and Finn are getting married, how many kids do you want to have, if any?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, as many as possible! As soon as possible!" She said it with such intensity and certainty she has to blame it on the wine mentally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Damn," Jannah said wide eyed "Then you'd better get busy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey chuckled before taking another swig. "Oh we already have! Like every night since Exogol. Even during the day too!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All three ladies stared in surprise. "Wow," Kaydel said smirking, "You must be reeeeally drunk." Rose coughed awkwardly and said "Okay!! Who's next!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rose truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Kiss Jannah!" She screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh no no no, I don't wanna make Jannah uncomfortable!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I won't be," she wrapped an arm around Rose. "Whatcha say, shall we give them a show?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose blushed once again, taking another swig and turning to face Jannah. Jannah tilted her chin up, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Rose couldn't help the moan that slipped out, Kaydel letting out a screech._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They pulled away, burying her face in her pillow to hide her blush, Jannah giving a shrug. "Looks like Rosie is gonna be out of commission for awhile. Kaydel, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It took several more rounds before Rose rejoined, her hand softly resting on Jannah's leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they got drunker, the questions and dares got funnier, Rey streaking down the halls screaming, and Jannah losing her pants while Kaydel licked the toilet seat. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay Rey, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Truth."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who was your first kiss?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey paled, her heart pounding. "Actually...can I take dare?" Rey said nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel smirked "Nope! That's against the rules, Rey!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Besides" Jannah said, chewing on some chocolate, "we all know it's Finn or something. Or Poe maybe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey looked away and drained her cup before whispering "Uh...Ben."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wait what?" Rose asked, the fun air quickly being sucked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey hesitated before allowing herself to act against her better judgment. "It was...I was very emotional and just...made a mistake." She quickly reached for her fifth bottle of the night, her hands shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose's face looked very concerned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, it was consensual."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When did this happen?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A week ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah raised an eyebrow. "'Excuse me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All three ladies leaned in, focused on Rey. Even in her drunken haze, she felt as if she was put on the spot, their gazes full of silent judgment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not a big deal! It was just one kiss, I promise!" She rambled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you have...feelings for him?" Jannah asked cautiously. "I'm not judging, I just..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No no! Not at all! He just brought me back to life, and I didn't think words of gratitude would work. I mean he was dying, and he tried to do the right thing in the end."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He brought you back to what?" Kaydel asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Does Finn know?" Rose cut in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey nodded so hard it almost gave her a headache. "Of course, I told him and he still wanted to marry me and everything!!"  
Rey stopped, her face going slightly red at the reminder of how passionately he kissed her...even after she told him about...Ben. "The force brought us together. Ben Solo could never get in between that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah nodded and took a swig of her drink. "Well, as long as he knows. Plus, Kylo, Ben, whatever he was, is dead, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah he fell down a pit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose choked on her drink, spitting it all over herself and the floor. "HE FELL DOWN A PIT!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yup!" Rey added, surpassing a laugh. "Bounced hard off a rock too! Serves him right for throwing me into that tree a year ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose barked with laughter. "Does it ever!" All three ladies roared with laughter as Rey reenacted it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose raised her glass and cheered, "Well I'll drink to that!" The other ladies clinked their glasses together and roared with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It wasn't very pleasant, certainly not my proudest moment." Rey said with a wide smile. She was glad the girls didn't judge her for what she did that night. "And his lips were...chapped and weird feeling, not at all like Finn's! Finn's lips are so plump and soft and warm..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her cheeks went a bit pink at the memory of Finn lifting her chin and kissing her passionately. "Ahem..anyways, who's next?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She squinted at Jannah. "Jannah, truth or dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I dare you to go into the bathroom with Rose, and turn off the lights!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah raised an eyebrow. "And...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rey, that's not how seven minutes on the light side work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't *hic* care! Get in there for a minute!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"As you wish!" Jannah says, picking Rose up in a bridal carry. Rose blushed and kicked her feet a bit as Jannah whisked her away to the bathroom, laughing the whole way there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maybe we should have given them more time," Kaydel sighed. "Seems there's a lot of sexual tension for them to work through."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I HEARD THAT!" came Rose's muffled reply from the other side of the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey and Kaydel giggled as they listened intently for any noises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They heard Jannah snicker, then Rose's muffled whisper. A minute was almost up when they heard a moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey was about to start laughing when Kaydel slammed a hand over her mouth to silence her. They heard another moan, this one was definitely Rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"J-Jannah...oh Maker..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We give them five minutes, if they don't come out by then, we are kicking down the door," Kaydel whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Five minutes turned into ten, Rey rolling her eyes and getting ready to knock on the door when Kaydel held up a hand to stop her. "I've got an even better idea. Let's pretend to go to sleep, and when they come out, act like they've been in there for hours!" She whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey nodded excitedly, Rey jumping into bed, while Kaydel curled up on a pile of pillows, Rey using the force to flick off the lights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey buried her face in her pillow to stop from laughing when the door opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jannah and Rose emerged, sweaty, disheveled, and doing their damndest to act like nothing had happened. Rey struggled to keep herself from bursting out laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did they fall asleep?" Jannah whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"N-no. I meant, we weren't in there that long, right?" Rose asked, concern creeping into her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mean, it didn't feel like more than 30 standard minutes. I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel's head shot up with a faked air of grogginess. If this went on any longer, Rey was going to start howling with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ugh, finally! We were waiting for two hours!" Kaydel chided with false annoyance. "What were you two doing in there that took two hours?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We were not in there for more than thirty minutes!" Jannah weakly defended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey chose this moment to raise her head up. "What's going on?" She grumbled, glad the darkness could hide her grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They've come back from the bathroom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh good, it's been, what, two, three hours?" Rey replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"IT HASN'T!" Rose exclaimed, getting a bit red in the face. Unsure, she leaned over to Jannah and whispered, "Has it? It felt like..." her blush deepened and her voice lowered even further. "It felt like I was c-...you know...for hours, but it wasn't that long, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaydel smirked. "What are you talking about over there lovebirds?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey chimed in, "We can give you ladies another two hours if you'd like? I could use another nap."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rose babbled rationalizations while Jannah raised an eyebrow and dug in her pockets. Rey and Kaydel howled with laughter after she checked the time and fixed them with an unamused stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's only been 40 minutes, smart ass!" She said dryly as the other two ladies laughed louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"ONLY?!" Kaydel barked. "Maker, I wish you had seen your faces."Rey turned the lights back on as Jannah hit Kaydel with a pillow, before taking her seat in the circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's my turn. Rey, truth or dare?" Jannah huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You can't dare the person who-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's past midnight, and we should probably let our bride-to-be get some sleep," Rose announced, grabbing some of the empty wine bottles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She's right, you need sleep, since you won't be getting any tomorrow night," Rose giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why wouldn't I-" Rey froze, realizing what Rose meant. "Oh haha, very funny. He'll be the one unable to sleep, I promise." She piled the wine glasses on a tray as Jannah grabbed the pillows they had stolen from other rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girls all giggled as they cleaned the room until it wasn't covered in trash and pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for a few hours at least," Rose bowed. "Sleep tight, Rey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You guys too," She smiled back as they shut the door. Rey yawned, flopping into bed, snapping her fingers and turning off the lights. She snuggled up, excitement filling her bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhahahhaa the world is crumbing beneath our feet ahahahhahahahahaa  
> Please leave comments and kudos, I know for a fact you have nothing better to do, because we're ALL STUCK INSIDE WITH NO TOILET PAPER I HATE IT HERE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day! But Poe has a confession to make....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably wait another week or two before posting, but eh fuck it, time doesn't exist anymore.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and filtered through Rey's eyelashes. Her hands instinctively reached out for Finn, but felt nothing except their sheets under her fingertips. 

"Finn?" She murmured, grateful she wasn't hungover from the festivities last night. She wanted to be at her best for the wedding. But where was the groom?

She sat up, scanning the room for signs of where her husband-to-be went before she noticed a note on the bedside table.

_'Hello, Stardust, you looked like you needed a little rest after last night, so I let you sleep in. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Love, Finn.'_ __

____She pressed the note to her heart and sighed deeply. As if she conjured him up herself, Finn stepped out of the bathroom, still a bit wet and with nothing but a towel covering his waist._ _ _ _

____"Good morning, beautiful," he said before leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips._ _ _ _

____"Good morning handsome," she hummed against his lips. "What time did you come home last night?"_ _ _ _

____"Ooof, around three-ish? You were asleep so I didn't wanna wake you up." He headed over to the dresser, dropping his towel as he searched for some comfy clothes to wear until he had to put on his suit._ _ _ _

____"Partying hard, I imagine?" She chuckled._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I was apparently crying the whole time."_ _ _ _

____"What?" Her face turned fearful as she sat up straighter._ _ _ _

____"Apparently I got really drunk, and started crying because you were getting married. I said I would beat up the asshole marrying you." He shook his head. "This is according to Lando and Chewie, so they could be making it up."_ _ _ _

____"Well, I'm sorry that marrying me causes you such distress," she winked. "But now, I guess you gotta beat yourself up."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I'll go yell at myself in a mirror for twenty minutes. But how was your party? Hopefully nothing illegal, unlike what Poe probably did."_ _ _ _

____"What did Poe do?"_ _ _ _

____"This morning at breakfast he sneezed, and Spice came out of his nose. He claims he doesn't know how he got there. I don't think he can ever go to Cloud City again."_ _ _ _

____Rey laughed "Well there's a surprise I'd have to see to believe! I ought to hop in the shower, huh? Big day."_ _ _ _

____Finn smiled almost coyly. "Yeah...how are you feeling?"_ _ _ _

____Rey stretched herself out, tangled in the warm, soft sheets. "Like I can't wait to meet you at the altar?"_ _ _ _

____Finn resisted the temptation to join her in their bed. "First, you have to get ready," he jested. "Or come as you are, I'll love you regardless.”_ _ _ _

____"As much as I would love to get married in my pajamas or birthday suit, I think Leia would be pissed. But if you wanna show up like that...I don't think anyone will complain."_ _ _ _

____He smiled and pulled up his pants. "I feel like I'd get a bit chilly out there, but tonight, tonight for certain." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I guess the next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle."_ _ _ _

____"I guess it will be. I love you, Finn."_ _ _ _

____"I love you too." He slipped on his shirt and left, leaving Rey alone in the room for barely thirty seconds before the door burst open to her bridal party._ _ _ _

____"WAKEY, WAKEY!" Rose screeched, servants piling into the room with her dress, the bridesmaid dresses, lunch, makeup, and more._ _ _ _

____"I-good morning to you too," she chuckled._ _ _ _

____"You're not up yet? Guess you had to sleep last night off," Jannah said plainly. Then in a more conspiratory tone, she added, "Or maybe Finn wore you out when he got home." She gave an overly dramatic wink before Kaydel added, "I hope you're able to walk down the aisle!"_ _ _ _

____Before Rey could defend herself, Leia spoke. "Alright ladies, you can torment Rey after the ceremony. Right now, this little lady has to get herself together for her wedding."_ _ _ _

____"I'll go grab a shower," Rey said abruptly, praying to the maker that the blush in her cheeks had gone away. "And then, you guys can do...makeup stuff so that I look pretty."_ _ _ _

____After a quick shower, Rey reemerged, taking a seat at the vanity as she was passed a grilled fish of some kind. She dug in as Kaydel used a hairdryer on her, while Jannah and Rose giggled to themselves as they made the bed._ _ _ _

____"Okay, Leia, think you can make her hair into something decent?" Kaydel asked, hanging the older woman a brush._ _ _ _

____"I've done my own hair my whole life, and Ben's hair until he was eleven. I know hair." She began to brush it out, Rey reaching for the plate of tiny cheese wedges. "So, did you see the bridesmaid dresses? They just finished them three hours ago."_ _ _ _

____"They're beautiful!" Rey said around a mouthful of cheese. And they were. Simple yet elegant and a nice light purple in color. "You're all going to look so beautiful!"_ _ _ _

____Leia continued to style her hair. "And you'll look the most beautiful out of all of us! And don't try to say something modest, you're the bride after all. How is this looking so far?"_ _ _ _

____Rey looked up at her hair and gasped. It was pulled out of her face and brushed until it shone like silk. She seldom wore her hair down because it got in the way when she worked with machinery. Now that it was down, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. "It's beautiful!...Wow.." Rey whispered in awe._ _ _ _

____"Hey Leia?" Kaydel asked as she came back from the bathroom. "Where are Rey's shoes?"_ _ _ _

____Leia paused, mid brush. "Her...shoes..."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I mean we got our shoes this morning, I didn't see Rey's anywhere."_ _ _ _

____The room fell silent before Jannah spoke, "You forgot the shoes, didn't you?"_ _ _ _

____"Ah shit," Leia pinched her brow. "I have some shoes of mine in my room, I'll be right back ladies. And for the love of the Maker, don't touch her hair."_ _ _ _

____Leia returned with a few pairs of shoes, handing them to Rose. "See if they fit her, my back is killing me today and I'd rather not bend down."_ _ _ _

____Rose did as she was told but the first pair, stunning silver flats, was too small. So she tried the next pair. And the next. And the next, until all the shoes had been tried on._ _ _ _

____"Rey, you got big feet, or Leia has tiny feet. Either way, this isn't gonna work. Why didn't you two go shoe shopping?" Rose asked._ _ _ _

____"Because someone was desperate to get home to her Finn," Leia replied, eyebrow raised._ _ _ _

____Before Rey could defend herself, there was a knock at the door._ _ _ _

____"I hope you have shoes!" Rey yelled as the door opened._ _ _ _

____"Good afternoon, ladies," Came the voice of Poe Dameron, slightly croaky but still charming. "How's the lovely wife to be? Finn sent me to check on you, since he's not allowed to see you before the wedding."_ _ _ _

____"We're doing quite well, Dameron," Rose said carrying the stack of Leia's shoes out of their way. "Heard you had quite the night last night."_ _ _ _

____His eyes shifted to Leia, who raised an eyebrow at him before. "Well, I can't talk about what I can't remember!" He chuckled awkwardly, obviously remembering more than he let on._ _ _ _

____"What did you do?" Leia asked, arms crossed, making her way over to the man she considered her second son._ _ _ _

____"Finn said that he sneezed Spice out of his nose this morning."_ _ _ _

____"IT COULD HAVE BEEN PEPPER OR SOMETHING!!!" Poe shrieked in response._ _ _ _

____"Pepper you snorted?" Jannah rolled her eyes._ _ _ _

____"...maybe."_ _ _ _

____"How's Finn looking?" Rose asked. "I bet he's crying already."_ _ _ _

____"He's been practicing his vows in the mirror for the past two hours. I'm going to lose my mind if I have to hear him call you a sweetie pie at the altar." Poe shook his head. "Well, I need to get back to Finn, gotta finish helping him get dressed. We got a lot of buttons to button." he chuckled._ _ _ _

____"Why button them? Rey's just gonna rip his shirt off as soon as she sees him," Kaydel snorted._ _ _ _

____"Am not!" Rey huffed, Poe bowing and closing the door, making his way back to the guest room that held finn._ _ _ _

____Finn took a deep breath before reading from the paper again. He had read and reread and rewritten his vows dozens of times since he proposed. But nothing sounded right. He considered just speaking from the heart and hoping it makes sense._ _ _ _

____"Hey, buddy!" Poe said, poking his head around the door. "Still can't get it right?"_ _ _ _

____Finn shook his head, slumping into the high backed chair in the corner of the room. "None of it sounds good enough. Or like what I'm trying to say."_ _ _ _

____"Shame, are you struggling with your love for her?" He asked, heading over and grabbing Finn's coat and helping him slip it on._ _ _ _

____"The opposite, actually. I can't make my vows that long, because if I did, the wedding would last for almost a standard year," he chuckled. "I just...I gotta get this right. One chance to do this, ya know?"_ _ _ _

____"I mean...it technically isn't your only chance." Poe hummed, beginning to button the jacket._ _ _ _

____"You're right, we could renew our vows."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah there's that too..." Poe trailed off. "Look, bud. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"_ _ _ _

____Finn looked up at him, absolutely puzzled. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _

____"It’s just that you two are so young and you've only known each other about a year and a bit. Maybe you're taking things too fast?" Poe slowed himself down. "Are you sure this is what you want?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, yes this is exactly what I want. I love her more than anything, and she loves me the same. I know it's fast, but I never," he choked up a bit, "I never thought I'd have a family of my own. I always dreamed of marrying someone, having a few kids, working a normal job, living a peaceful life, but I always thought that was never going to happen. But then Rey showed up and through this year, we've bonded so much-"_ _ _ _

____Poe cut him off, "Back in Cloud City, didn't you say she kissed Kylo? What if you're just a rebound? What if she gets uninterested in you after a few months of marriage?"_ _ _ _

____"Why are you trying to make me doubt our marriage? She said the kiss was a pity one, she’d had a horrible day. Poe I trusted you not to share that information, and you throw it back to me?"_ _ _ _

____Poe flinched at the accusation. "Finn, I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing here! Rey is great, she's my friend too, but you know she follows her feelings. Or whatever they are at the moment."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, but her feelings tell her that this is right." Finn explained. "It's...an instinct. A bond through the force, you wouldn't-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh right! I wouldn't get it!" Poe almost laughed. "Maker, I never stood a chance, not without the force on my side to-"_ _ _ _

____"Wait, stood a chance for what?"_ _ _ _

____Poe sighed, now wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Too late to turn back now, he thought. "You never noticed? Not even a little bit?" Finn looked absolutely puzzled._ _ _ _

____"Noticed what?"_ _ _ _

____"How I...you know, come on, Finn! You must have known I like you."_ _ _ _

____Finn's eyebrow raised. "I hope so, Poe. You're my best friend after all." After a long and tense pause between the two of them, Finn finally understood what Poe meant. "Oh."  
"You...like me more than a friend?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, I have since I met you. I thought...I thought for a while there you thought the same. But you clearly don't."_ _ _ _

____"I...Poe I love you, a lot. I'd die for you. You're one of the most important people in my life. If I lost you, I'm not sure what I would do. I wish you had told me before I got engaged, that way we weren't sorting this shit out on my wedding day," Finn chuckled._ _ _ _

____"I...yeah." Poe had to admit defeat there. "Well I wasn't planning on it coming up. Ever."_ _ _ _

____Poe sat down on the ground and let out an exasperated groan. Finn knelt next to him and said, "Hey, I'm glad you told me. Finally. Better late than...." Now it was Finn's turn to sigh. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Poe."_ _ _ _

____Poe smiled a tired smile at him and put his hand over Finn's. "Nothing could ever change between us, Finn. And I am happy for you."_ _ _ _

____"You don't look happy."_ _ _ _

____"I'll get over it." Poe didn't even convince himself when he said it, but he had rained on Finn's parade enough. "You're right. You and Rey have some weird sort of nebulous...thing. Everyone can see it, I wonder why it took you two so long. I'll be fine, it's your wedding day, you should be enjoying it."_ _ _ _

____Finn pulled him into a giant hug. "You're my best friend, don't forget that man, and besides, there are billions of stars in the sky, you'll find someone who's a lot better than me."_ _ _ _

____"Doubt that, but I'll try."_ _ _ _

____A knock sounded at the door, both standing as Leia appeared. "My goodness, Finn you look so handsome." She went over and finished the last few buttons on his coat. "What's going on with you two?" She asked. "I can sense a tension."_ _ _ _

____"I...Nothing Leia."_ _ _ _

____"Poe," she crossed her arms. "Finn, you go on out there and greet some of the guests, Poe and I will be out soon."_ _ _ _

____Finn nodded, giving Poe one last look before leaving, Leia taking Poe's hand. "Hang in there, Poe. He's one in a million, but there are billions," Leia said, squeezing Poe's hand. Poe blinked, stunned at Leia's apparent omnipresence._ _ _ _

____"That obvious, huh?" He said light heartedly._ _ _ _

____"Oh, Dameron. Half the Galaxy could tell." She pulled him into a hug. "Your situation reminds me of a friend and how she reacted when I married Han. I didn't see it then, but now..." she shook her head. "You're not alone, that's all I'm saying."_ _ _ _

____"Who was the friend?"_ _ _ _

____Leia smirked. "Amilyn."  
Poe's eye twitched and he looked like he wanted to hold in a shout.  
"I told you, you two have more in common then you would ever believe." _ _ _ _

____Poe let out a few swears, but followed her to the wedding pavilion set up in the gardens of the palace. They made their way over to their spots, Finn currently talking to a very cute baby of one of the Resistance mechanics. "Finn's gonna be a good dad someday."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, he certainly will be very soon."_ _ _ _

____"Soon?"_ _ _ _

____"You've heard their noises, and I'm positive they haven't used condoms because I checked the drawer where I told them they were first night we got here, and they're still there, untouched."_ _ _ _

____Poe snorted. "Goodness, little crazy children. Say, shouldn't you go and check on the girls?"_ _ _ _

____"They're fine, I'm sure of it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____…._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"OKAY WELL REY'S JUST GONNA WALK DOWN THE AISLE BAREFOOT!" Rose shouted, collapsing into a heap on the floor._ _ _ _

____"Still no shoes, ladies?" Leia asked as she walked into the room._ _ _ _

____"Nope, nothing," Kaydel sighed, surrounded by a pile of shoes. "Maker, Rey do you own anything other than sandals?!"_ _ _ _

____"What's wrong with my sandals?" Rey shot back._ _ _ _

____"Maybe she can just go barefoot?" Jannah suggested quietly. The silence in that followed seemed to answer her question for her._ _ _ _

____"Okay, don't panic!" Rose said, more to herself than anyone else. "Maybe there's still time to buy some?"_ _ _ _

____"The wedding begins in ten minutes!" Kaydel hissed. "Jannah might be right, you might need to go barefoot. I mean, it's not like anyone will notice anyway, right?"_ _ _ _

____Leia pinched her brow. "I can't believe I didn't take you shoe shopping. Rey, I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____"It's fine," Rey held herself tightly, she wasn't sure why everyone was so worried about her shoes, they were shoes for goodness sake! But if everyone was freaking out, she should be worried too, right?  
"Seriously, guys, don’t worry about it so much! The dress is long and Finn will just have to take me as I am." Rey said the last part with such confidence that it calmed the room._ _ _ _

____"She's right," Jannah said with a bark of a laugh. "Finn will probably be so busy blubbering he won't even notice!"_ _ _ _

____Leia, however, was still reeling from her oversight. "I really am sorry, Rey." She shot her a quick look. "Too bad you decided to go walking around in the mud wearing those pretty cream colored flats I bought you."_ _ _ _

____"Uhhh they were very comfortable?"_ _ _ _

____Leia rolled her eyes. "Alright, we need to get you in that dress, come on."_ _ _ _

____After several minutes of grunting and pulling the massive dress on, Leia zipped it up, giving Rey a kiss on the forehead. "Finn is gonna flip when he sees you in that!" Kaydel encouraged._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure? I don't think he'll recognize me," Rey half joked._ _ _ _

____"He'll love it Rey. I know he will." Jannah placed a hand on her arm._ _ _ _

____Rose wiped her eyes as she said, "Of course he will! I bet he'll cry more than me!"_ _ _ _

____The girls laughed at that, hugging and wishing Rey well._ _ _ _

____"Oh Rey...you look...you look like a younger me!" Leia cupped Rey's cheeks, wiping away a tear. "The bride shouldn't cry, that's the audience's job."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Leia. For everything. I'm so grateful for all this." Rey clung to the woman she considered her mother._ _ _ _

____"You're welcome. And look at you three!" She turned to her bridesmaids. The girls all giggled and Rose curtsied clumsily._ _ _ _

____"Has Finn started crying yet?" Jannah asked Leia with a sly smile._ _ _ _

____"Not yet, he hasn't seen Rey yet," Leia replied laughing_ _ _ _

____Rose added, "Hey, Kaydel! 30 credits that Finn cries as soon as he sees Rey."_ _ _ _

____Kaydel smiled and said, "I'm sure he'll crack as soon as the vows start! You’re on!"_ _ _ _

____Rey rolled her eyes at her friends as Rose helped her into her shoes.  
Leia cleared her throat. "Well, it seems you're all ready to go, so," she turned to Rey. "Ready to start your new life?"  
Rey nodded excitedly, taking Leia's arm.  
They followed the general to the back of the giant palace, standing in front of the doors to the wedding pavilion _ _ _ _

____Leia cracked open the doors to peek, before turning to the ladies.  
"Now, you three in front, and-" she was interrupted by D-O and BB-8, who appeared around the corner. "There you two are!" _ _ _ _

____The two droids beeped excitedly, complementing Rey before getting in front of Jannah. BB-8 used their appendage to hold onto a basket of rose petals, while D-0 balanced the rings on their head.  
Jannah said an awkward thank you, not quite used to such chipper droids.  
Rey took one last look at herself before asking Leia, "Have you seen Finn yet? Is he handsome? What colour is his suit, he wouldn't tell me!"_ _ _ _

____Leia laughed "well if you'd follow me, you'll get to see it for yourself!"_ _ _ _

____Leia took her arm as the doors opened, everyone standing. Rey stood in awe at the decorations of flowers. So many colors and shapes and sizes, it felt like a dream._ _ _ _

____The two droids beeped happily down the makeshift aisle, Rose following after, keeping an eye on D-O in case they dropped the rings.  
The walk felt like it lasted forever. The whole world seemed to be filled with a happy haze. She saw Finn standing tall in his regal suit. _He looks like a prince, _she thought as her eyes started to well up with tears. She hardly noticed anyone else around them. As she greeted him, he flashed her the biggest smile she had ever seen. She did her best to match it as they joined hands. Leia cleared her throat and began to address the small crowd gathered.___ _ _ _

______Finn and Rey couldn't hear her over the sound of their hearts beating. "You look handsome," she whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You look like royalty," He whispered back._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. He couldn't believe this was Rey, the beautiful scavenger he fell in love with over a year ago. She looked so different dressed up like...well, like a queen. She looked so much like Leia._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now," Leia broke through their staring contest, "Finn, do you take Rey Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through war and peace, until death do you part?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do. I do-" he voice cracked, getting an 'awww' from the crowd. "I do, forever and ever."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia smiled and turned to Rey. "Rey, do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through war and peace, until death do you part?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do, and beyond mortal life."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, by the powers vested in me by the course on marriage I took yesterday," laughter rumbled through the crowd. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn wiped Rey's tears before laying a passionate kiss on her lips. Rey followed suit snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They looked each other in the eyes after they parted, reluctant to let go of each other even for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn scooped her up, Rey giggling as he carried her to the doors and to the reception._ _ _ _ _ _

______The festivities began soon after the happy couple had said their vows. Rey and Finn couldn't believe their eyes at the sheer variety of food Leia had managed to gather for their reception._ _ _ _ _ _

______From pastries to an assortment of well cooked meats, she seemed to have produced every food known to man. And in the middle of it all stood their cake._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want to eat everything," Rey whispered to Finn, her voice full of excitement.  
”Not too much, we have a long night ahead of us. We still need to greet all the guests." He reminded her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ugh, fine. But I'm not staying past midnight," She huffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leia cleared her throat and raised her glass. "Everyone, thank you for coming to this happy couple's wedding. Please give your congratulations to them, dinner is now served, the cake will come later." She looked at Rey when she said that line, causing Rose and Kaydel to snicker. "Thank you once again, after dinner will be speeches, then cake, then dancing. If you have any gifts for the couple, just give them to me to deliver safely to their room. Have an amazing evening everyone."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone cheered, Rey snatching a plate and frantically shoving everything she could on it. "I think I'm in heaven."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really?" Finn said with a dazed smile. "I've been in heaven since you said 'I do.'"  
That was a line that would normally turn her stomach but when Finn said it with that look in his eye, it made Rey melt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you, Finn Skywalker," She said before taking a large bite of the honey braised bantha on her plate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn chuckled, completely love struck. "I love you too, Rey Skywalker. "_ _ _ _ _ _

______They were so lost in each other's company that they hardly noticed Poe creeping up on them to wish them well._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Lovebirds!" He said while clapping them both on the shoulder. "Beautiful ceremony and Finn! Almost made it through the vows without blubbering!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn laughed, "Well, it's the effort that counts, right? Thanks for being the best best man a guy could ask for, Poe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Poe smiled mischievously, "Wait until I've had a few drinks in me and it's speech time. You might start wishing you asked Chewie." He ran off to find some drinks, Finn sighing and shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Something wrong?" Rey asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Um, Poe and I...we had a bit of a...um...situation. But we're good now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Situation?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just prepare yourself for an interesting speech."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else, scooping some pink fruit onto her plate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now that her plate was full, she made her way over to a table near Leia, Finn following after. Just as she sat down, Leia tapped her shoulder and pointed to a blue figure waiting down the hall. Rey grumbled, but made her way over to Luke and away from the crowd_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Kid," Came Luke's voice. Quiet and sure as always. "Good work out there. You've got yourself a keeper."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I sure do, don't I?" Rey said with a small smile. "I'd offer you a plate but ah-" She gestured towards Luke's spectral form, earning a laugh from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, that braised bantha you stuffed onto your plate is making me wish otherwise." Luke maintained his smile, but spoke seriously. "You know, the Jedi of the past used to forbid things like this. Marriage. Attachments...Maybe that was wrong."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey could see the sadness on his face. Or was it longing? "I believe it was," She confided._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I might be on your side there, kid," Luke said_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey smiled and jested, "I'm glad to hear that for once!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke looked to the crowd and said, "Go on, you've spent enough time indulging an old man. Go on, enjoy your day. And tell Leia I said hi."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey nodded, wishing Luke was tangible so she could give him a flesh and blood hug. She hustled back to Finn and her food, quickly diving in, not even bothering to cut her meat up into smaller pieces._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn stared at her with dreamy eyes, gently placing a napkin into her lap and tucking one into the front of her dress to avoid any spills._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey Rey?" Rose asked, appearing and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to let you know that I might head out after the speeches and not stay for the dances."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey put down her fork, turning to her. "What's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh nothing I just..." Rose blushed slightly. "I might have other plans."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Other...?" Before Rey could finish her question, she caught a quick glance of Jannah leaning against a pillar near the bridesmaid table. "Ah. I see. Well, thank you for letting me know," Rey winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose blushed harder. "We're just going to the hot tub is all."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure...just the hot tub...nothing more." Rey turned back to her plate as Rose scurried back to Jannah._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rey?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder, before whispering, "I can't wait for you to rip this dress off me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yeah? I mean..." He put an arm around her with a mischievous smile. "We could just go..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can we?" Rey asked, discreetly slipping her hand between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?! No! We can't, we have guests!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey pouted a bit before Finn whispered in her ear, "but I promise, we're leaving early."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We better," she murmured. "Or else my dress is gonna be soaked."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn felt his face grow hot and scooted his chair closer to the table. He made eye contact with Leia from the table next to them, who gave him a knowing look. He frantically turned back to his food._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a little over an hour later when Leia told them it was time to cut the cake, Rey grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him toward the massive thing. He chuckled and pointed at the little plastic porgs on top of the cake, one in a suit, the other in a wedding dress._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's adorable, I didn't think they'd do that," He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You asked for the porgs?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I suggested it this morning as a joke when I was at breakfast. They apparently took it to heart."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well I think it's adorable, now come on." She reached for the knife, but Leia stopped her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rey, you need to throw your bouquet, first."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey huffed, taking the flowers from Leia and winded her arm up as a group assembled behind her. She chucked it, and as it flew through the air, it was headed straight for Rose. The young woman jumped excitedly, but just before she was about to catch it, a mildly drunk Poe appeared out of thin air and snatched it, letting out a cheer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose promptly slapped him hard enough that he was sober again for a second, snatching the flowers from his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jannah, clearly and uproariously drunk, picked Rose up and spun her around, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Rose's hair was disheveled and her face was ruby red by time her feet touched the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well I suppose you too are going to walk the aisle before me!" Poe said with a loud bark of a laugh that earned him another smack from Rose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is it cake time yet?" Rey asked, practically quivering with anticipation. Leia nodded and hand in hand, Finn and Rey cut into their cake._ _ _ _ _ _

______They placed a piece onto a plate, Rey promptly shoving it into her face. Finn chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, stealing some icing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn took her hand to take her back to their table, but Kaydel stopped them. "You guys have to, ya know, serve everyone, you knew that right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey stamped her foot like an impatient child, but went back to the cake and began slicing into it with startling speed._ _ _ _ _ _

______In less than five minutes, she had cut the top and medium layers, and was halfway done with the bottom when Leia gently took the knife, and ushered them away, giving Finn his own slice as the guests came up to get a piece of cake._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two ate in silence until Leia tapped on her glass once more. "I do believe it is time for the speeches. Finn, Rey, which one of you is up first?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh!" Rey exclaimed, her mouth full of cake. She swallowed enthusiastically before turning to Finn. "I'll go first."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She stood and said across the hall "Thank you all for being here with us today. We're so glad you're here and I wish the entire resistance could be here celebrating with us today."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey looked out at all the people who had become so near and dear to her and then to the one who meant the most to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Finn, do you know when you stole my heart?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn looked up at her, slightly puzzled, and shook his head. Rey smiled warmly, remembering the day they met._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was on Jakku. When we were running from that First Order shelling. You had fallen and you asked me if I was okay. With those honest eyes of yours, I knew it wasn't just talk. And we were strangers. And you still cared."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey paused and blinked. She never expected to be like those ladies in the holovids who cried during their wedding speech. Finn reached up to wipe her tears and left a kiss on their trail. She noticed his eyes were wet too._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I...I'm happy I met you Finn. Every morning I wake up, it's like I get to meet you again. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She held him tight, her head nestled in the crook of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______The whole room cooed and awed over the couple as Finn began his speech._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The moment I fell in love with you was when you looked at me like no one ever had. You didn't see me as a soldier or an enemy. You saw me as...well me. And when I told you what I truly was on Takodana, you didn't run from me. You weren't disgusted with me. You...you still cared about me."  
Rey snuggled into his chest, more happy tears flowing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wish I hadn't tried to leave you, I wish I had stayed by your side so you didn't-" he chewed his lip and shook his head, tears caused by that horrible day appearing. "So you didn't get captured. When I saw Kylo carrying you onto his ship, that filled me with more fear than reconditioning ever could. I don't ever wanna lose you again, I love you Rey, no matter what crazy things you do," he tilted her chin up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And I'll love you no matter what, too," She whispered back, leaning into give him a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______The room applauded, both taking their seats, snuggling up the best they could._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was lovely," Leia smiled. "Now, who's up next?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me!" A drunken voice shouted from across the room, Poe climbing onto his chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh dear Maker," Finn whispered, facepalming_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hellooooooo everyone!" Poe yelled with a huge grin. Finn shuffled nervously, prompting Rey to ask if he was feeling alright._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know, I was being detained the first time I met Finn. Great guy, really! Not everyone would walk off the job for you without knowing your first name."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a wave of laughter. Finn smiled anxiously, knowing the crowd didn't know what was to come._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course, after a very, _VERY _heroic crash landing, we ended up on Jakku of all places! We got separated, of course, and I'm not even away for a minute before he runs into this lovely lady right here!" Poe gestured wildly at Rey, who gave a rather confused smile back before joking that she was glad Poe was enjoying the wine.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn felt his stomach grow cold at the subtle hints of regret in resentment in Poe's voice. None save for Leia andJessika, who were frowning, and himself could hear it. But it was there. If Poe kriffed this wedding, Finn wasn't sure he would ever forgive him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aaaaaaaanyways!" Poe continued, pausing to take another swig. "Clearly, there's some weird Jedi space trick going on here, right?!?!" The crowd laughed again and Finn noticed Jessica staring daggers at Poe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But seriously, these two are perfect for each other. And I hope they give each other a lifetime of happiness, truly," Poe said sincerely, his eyes filling with tears. "Take care of him, Rey, he's a good man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The best. Thank you, Poe," Rey said sweetly, looking up at Finn with a smile. Jessika yanked him down so hard he hit the floor. Rose frantically stood on her chair, ready to go next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When I first met Finn, he found me at my lowest point, the lowest I've ever gone and hopefully, it will stay that way. He was trying to sneak off to see Rey, which I thought was stupid. Then I met her, and I now completely understand why he wanted to go to her." She gave Rey a wink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course, I stopped him, and we ended up going on this crazy adventure, we rode fathiers, met criminals, snuck into the First Order, got captured, battled on Crait, it was...well, I wouldn't say great, but it was something." The crowd chuckled. "Even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances, we became friends, and this marriage between you and Rey, well, I think it's made our relationship stronger. Take care of each other, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey nodded, Finn giving her a thumbs up as the next guest spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This continued on for over an hour, Rey haven eaten three slices of cake. She has wanted more, but Finn wisely stopped her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, graciously, the last person took their seat, and Leia spoke once more. "Those were lovely speeches everyone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can we leave now?" Rey hissed into Finn's ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now it's time for the couples first dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nope," Finn replied, giving a small sigh, "And I can't dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey gave him a gentle tug, her tired eyes full of excitement. "You're a good dancer, I know it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn laughed nervously, "Rey, I'm all left boots, you know I can't dance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey gave him a look, that look he'd come to know as the look that he couldn't refuse. "Alright!" He said with a resigned sigh and a soft smile. "For you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey beamed and led him on his feet and onto the dance floor. Small lanterns hung from the ceiling around them, bathing them in a soft lilac purple light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "I might step on your toes by accident."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's okay, you're barefoot anyway."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They swayed softly, Rey remembering what the Chiss from yesterday had told her. She pulled Finn closer, ignoring the eyes of everyone around them. She took his hands and placed them on the small of her back, then wrapped her arms around him once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn stepped on her foot, twice, but luckily Rey hardly noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're a lot better at this than I am," He chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I just learned yesterday." She then took his hand, and gracefully twirled around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His face grew hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did Leia teach you?" It had to be Leia, Finn thought, she was a princess after all. And Rey looked absolutely regal twirling around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nope! But it's a secret," Rey said coyly, spinning around him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well whoever they are, they've got some moves," Finn said, mesmerized. Rey leaned in close until they were chest to chest. They rocked together slowly, as if they were the only two people in the galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The song ended, the two pulling apart, the audience clapping before heading onto the floor for the next dance for a much more upbeat song. Which was perfect for the two of them to slip away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they headed for the door, Leia appeared, seemingly out of thin air. "L-Leia!" Finn yelped, surprised at her sudden appearance. "We were just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Leaving? I know. Come on, you have a landspeeder waiting to take you to your honeymoon cottage."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey's eyes widened. "Honeymoon cottage?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes," Leia said, slyly leading them out the door. "The one by the lake, remember?" Rey nodded. "We set it up for you two and you won't be interrupted. Someone will come by with food three times a day and leave it for you in the foyer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow, Leia. I don't know how to thank you for-" Finn stated before Leia ushered them on to the speeder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There's no need, Finn. Now go, enjoy your honeymoon! I'll keep your guests busy while you enjoy each others...company."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey's face reddened at that, but she nodded and gave Leia a quick thank you before curling up against Finn's shoulder.The driver, a small droid, beeped 'congratulations' as they headed inside the cool Naboo night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's the first thing you want to do?" She whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Get out of this suit and kiss my wife," He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good, because I want to get out of this dress and kiss my husband." She snuggled closer into him. "But I'm not sure how much fun we'll have tonight. Because I'm exhausted."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Same. But I believe we have time for one round, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course," She purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Twenty minutes later, they stood outside of the cottage, the droid handing Rey the keys to the cottage, Rey giving the droid a head rub in return, before sending them on their way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She excitedly unlocked the door, heading straight for the bedroom. She moaned at the raised tub in the corner, noting that the little clothes they had were neatly hanging in a closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Told you we'd have our own personal tub." Finn chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh baby...look at this place!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know, now, you want out of that dress?" She nodded, shutting the door with her foot, even though they were alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn held her close, kissing her deeply as his fingers skillfully worked at the lace keeping her dress together. Finn moaned as he sucked at her neck passionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once he was done, she shimmed her way out of the dress and latched her arms around his neck, pawing at the front buttons of his jacket while he worked off his slacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rey trailed kisses from Finn's neck down to his stomach. She looked up at him with a devilish smile as she slowly pulled down his briefs, his manhood already half erect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"R-rey..." Finn whispered as she kissed the tip, gently swirling her tongue around it. Rey put her hand to her mouth to moisten it before closing her hand around him in a gentle grip. It didn't take long before he was hard and throbbing at her ministrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn put his hand in her hair, slowly releasing it from it's up do and letting it fall to her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"As good as this feels, this evening might end too soon if you keep touching me like that," He said, his voice shaking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He scooped Rey up in his arms and carried her to the bed, falling on top of her as soon as he placed her down. He kissed her neck as his hands wandered down to her opening. He wasn't surprised in the least to find that she was already wet and dripping around his fingers. He slipped a finger in before sliding it along her clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Finn...Put it in already," Rey moaned impatiently while Finn teased her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good things come to those who wait," Finn whispered, using his free hand to pinch and fondle her left nipple, making her writhe in rapture. Finn sucked on her right nipple as he slipped two fingers inside of Rey, making her gasp loudly. "Oh Maker...Finn that's so good." He loved the moans and whimpers she made under him, feeling his boner growing at the sounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"F-Finn-" she croaked. "Put it in me, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He usually would have teased her for longer, but alas, he was tired, and she was tired. "Of course, Mrs. Rey Skywalker," He purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She giggled, grabbing his face and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. "So formal, Mr. Finn Skywalker."  
He adjusted himself so his cock was at her entrance, Rey buzzing with anticipation. "First fuck as a married woman," She hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn smiled, "Yeah, I guess so, huh? Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker have a nice ring to it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The best," Rey said, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Finn tangled one hand in her soft brown locks while he slowly pushed himself inside of her. The pair moaned in unison. Rey stared at him with lustful bewildered eyes as he carefully inserted himself inside of her inch by inch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh maker..." she groaned bucking up against him, desperate to get more inside. She panted as she relished the feeling of him stretching her while he pushed all the way inside of her. She could feel her wetness dripping out around his cock and down her ass as he began to fuck her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn cradled Rey's head lovingly, their foreheads pressed together. Rey let out a loud moan as Finn's free hand wandered over and pinched her nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck...me.." she groaned, her hips meeting his quickening thrusts. Finn groaned quietly in her ear, babbling a dizzying mix of dirty talk and sweet nothings as he held her tight and slammed into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn always knew that Rey was close when she started to scream louder and louder, her arms holding him in a vice like grip as her hips moved wildly against him. Her hands clawed at his back as she began shaking and panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh Maker..I'm-" Rey couldn't get her sentence out before her vision went white and she felt her walls clamp down hard against Finn's cock. She screamed loud, her eyes rolling back in her head as Finn nipped at her neck and whispered, "That's it, baby. Come for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hips didn't cease, pushing in and out of her at a rapid pace as she writhed beneath him. Rey felt everything with alarming sensitivity, his hand toying with her hard nipple, his cock twitching inside her, his deep voice saying he was so close and she felt so good, the warm wetness that kept splashing out of her and onto Finn's cock and down their midsections with every thrust. She held him tight and allowed herself to get lost to pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn held Rey tight as he came, moaning into the pillow and burrowing himself deep as his cock twitched inside of her. They laid there like that for a while, savoring the afterglow and placing kisses all over each other's bodies. Finn pulled out slowly, earning a rather satisfied moan from Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maker...that was intense," Rey breathed. She looked down at the large puddle between her legs and gave Finn a dazed half lidded smile. "T-that's never happened before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I guess...I guess there's a first time for everything," He chuckled. He took the stained blanket off the bed, throwing it into the laundry basket in the corner.  
"You're glowing, you know that?" He whispered. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're covered in sweat yourself," She retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No I meant, you look like a goddess." He chuckled. "You're radiating."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She blushed hard, "Oh stop it! But you don't look too bad yourself, handsome."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gave her a kiss on the lips, before helping her crawl into bed, both letting out a loud sigh of pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They snuggled up close, the first time as husband and wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while you, because it's all downhill from here. Just like life currently. Can 2020 please stop and give us some good news? Please? Comment because again, you have nothing better to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey's honeymoon is interrupted by an unexpected guest...

The next week followed a similar pattern. Rey and Finn couldn't seem to get enough of each other's company and spent their honeymoon drinking in each other's company, seldom leaving their cottage in the woods.

True to her word as always, Leia had housekeepers come by the cottage with an assortment of food for them three times a day.

Rey rarely found herself out of Finn's arms, listening to his heart beating softly in his chest. Sometimes she feared if she let go of his hand, she would wake up on Jakku and it would all be a dream. She was thankful every time she was proved wrong.

She lay there with her head against Finn's chest, feeling it rise and fall as he slept, somewhat restless herself. Her body felt relaxed, still throbbing lightly from their vigorous love making. But something tugged at her mind. She glanced at the blue silk curtains, gently swaying next to the open patio door. 

She heard a rumble of thunder, and the soft sound of rain beginning to fall. She would normally use the force to close the patio door, but something in her mind told her to manually do it.   
And so she did, gently leaving her husband's arms and closing the door, latching it as well. She grabbed her robe and began to make her way around the house, closing all the windows that were open and locking them tight.   
As she got to the window overlooking the front yard, she saw something outside. Her blood ran cold as she went to the front door and opened it, a flash of lightning illuminating the world. 

He stood out there, blue as could be, looking the same as when he had died in her arms. 

_Ben. ___

__Rey paused. Why now of all times? Leave it to Ben to be a pain in her ass even after death, she thought dryly._ _

__She looked back at Finn, glad he was still sleeping peacefully. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to do. She tightened her robe and stepped outside._ _

__Gently shutting the door, she turned to Ben and did her best not to scowl. "Why are you here?"_ _

__"Good evening to you, too," he raised an eyebrow._ _

__"I'm going back inside in five minutes. Tell me what you want."_ _

__He sighed. "I just...I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding."_ _

__"And?"_ _

__"And what?"_ _

__"You didn't just wake me up to say congrats, I know you, Ben Solo."_ _

__"Does he know about the kiss?"_ _

__Her face turned red. "Of course he knows! He's my husband, we tell each other everything!" She snapped._ _

__"And he forgave you, just like that?"_ _

__"Yes! Because unlike some people, he's a decent person!"_ _

__"You're singing a very different tune then what you did two weeks ago." He stepped closer. "I don't understand what you want, Rey."_ _

__"I want you to leave me alone!" Lightning lit up the sky once more._ _

__"You really are the same woman I met on Takodana, aren't you? Naive and a horrible decision maker. You know FN-218-"_ _

__"HIS NAME IS FINN!" Her scream drowned out the thunder. "AND HE LOVES ME MORE THAN ANYONE EVER WILL! MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD!"_ _

__"Exactly, once he leaves your worthless ass behind, he'll find someone better. And for his sake, I really hope he does. I may dislike him, but I don't hate him enough to wish someone like you on him."_ _

__Thunder crashed around them in the night sky. Rey trembled, trying desperately to control the rage boiling inside of her._ _

__"Seems you haven't changed in the slightest, _Ren. _" She practically hissed as she stepped closer. "Get out of my sight."___ _

____"Why, so you can go back to this charade? He knows who you are, right? Who you truly are?" His calm demeanor as he insulted her didnt help to suppress her anger._ _ _ _

____"You don't know as much about me as you think. Perhaps you should go haunt your mother and let her tell you herself." Rey took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. The mention of Leia reminded her of her training.  
"You have no power over me anymore. You cannot tell me who I am." She turned away from him. "And I think you should leave."_ _ _ _

____He gave her a small shrug. "I have nowhere else I need to be. But let me tell you something." He stepped closer, inches apart from her. "When Finn leaves you, not if but when, you'll be back to what you were when I first met you."_ _ _ _

____"You're lying! Finn would never leave me!"_ _ _ _

____"Do you really know him? You got married barely a year after you met. You two dated for a week. It's going to end in disaster, Rey. You're nothing, and at one time I believed you were nothing except to me. But now? You're useless. Nothing. Worthless. A sack of bantha shit."_ _ _ _

____"You're a dirty liar, Benjamin Solo." She could feel the wet, hot tears spill down her face as lightning flashed across the sky again._ _ _ _

____"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."_ _ _ _

____"Finn loves me," she choked out._ _ _ _

____"No, he _pities _you. Big difference. Invite me to the divorce hearing, I'd love to watch." He snatched her wrist, causing her to look into his eyes. "I can't believe I died for you. You worthless, pathetic cunt-"___ _ _ _

______"Rey? What are you doing out here?" She turned to see Finn standing in the doorway, confusion on his face, she quickly turned back to Ben, only to see that he was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I-I-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you crying? Stardust, come here," he led her inside, Rey glanced down at her wrist to see a bruise forming._ _ _ _ _ _

______She frantically wiped at her face, wishing she had worn something with sleeves. "I...it's just a dream. A bad dream."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn rushed to embrace her as rain fell around them. "Come on. Let's get back to bed. I'll make you some tea, and you can tell me what's got you so scared."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey nodded, her arm clutching his. What had she done to deserve him?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nothing. _Ben's voice spit in the back of her mind. _Nothing. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn handed her a towel as he rushed to put the kettle on, Rey slowly taking off the wet robe and wrapping the towel around herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She rubbed her eyes, Finn peeking his head in. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned, before going back to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He returned a minute or two later, two cups of tea in his hands. He shut the door with his foot and handed her a mug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They sat in silence for a moment, taking a small sip, before Finn spoke. "Were you sleepwalking?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I...I guess so," she lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you remember what your dream was about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, not really. It wasn't a good dream, that's all I remember." She replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There's no reason to have nightmares, we're both safe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you love me?" She interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I said, do you love me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn paused, almost laughing because he thought Rey was joking with him. But the dead serious look on her face made him know otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Rey, we're married. Of course I love you! " he held her hands in his. "Are you having seconds thoughts-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No! I just...aren't you still...mad at me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"...about what?"  
A long silence hung between them. "About Ben?" Finn asked cautiously. Rey nodded. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We talked about it, Rey. I'm not mad, it was...look, I'm not here to judge. I don't know what was going on with you two, all I knew is how I felt about you. That's in the past now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn suddenly got very serious. "Unless he did something to hurt you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey instinctively covered the bruise on her arm, only drew Finn's attention to it.  
"That...wasn't there earlier." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I..it’s okay, Finn. It doesn't hurt, I can't explain it." Rey put her head in her hands, unsure of why she brought it up in the first place. Of whether this was real or not and she was dreaming, and their perfect honeymoon was still perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's not nothing, Rey. Talk to me," he pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I must have hit something while sleepwalking." She mumbled. "It's not too bad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you sure? I can get some ice-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Finn, please, it's fine." She replied more harshly then she would have liked, Finn looking confused. "Sorry." She looked away before sighing. "Can we just go back to bed, please?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thunder shook the house. Finn hesitated, knowing something was wrong but that Rey would come to him when she was ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, okay." He held her for a moment before they made their way back to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I love you," Finn said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey did her best to ignore the thoughts in her mind. "I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey held Finn tight and stayed nestled against his chest all night long praying for sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn hated the idea of Rey going through something and pushing him away but he knew her better than anyone else. He knew she had a tendency to deal with things on her own. But he hated to think that she was suffering alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________However, they both refused to allow it to mar their honeymoon anymore than it had. It didn’t take long for them to settle into their routine of sleeping, eating, and making love again. And soon, Rey forgot about her doubts. Finn loved her with all of his heart and she loved him with all of hers. And no vision could convince her otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The small ship landed with a dull thunk. Rey quickly hopped out into the misty rain that covered the planet. Finn followed after, stretching his legs from the long flight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is it?" Finn asked, pointing at the small home in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, look, it's built into the mountain, that's only half of it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He nodded as they trotted through the mud, Rey knocking on the door. It opened, an older woman greeting them, opening the door further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you Mrs. Takla?" Rey asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes! You must be Kira Walker."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey nodded at her fake name, turning to Finn. "Yes, and this is my husband, Sam Walker."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She held out a brittle hand, Finn giving it a gentle shake. "Well come inside, you two look cold."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They entered, the old woman gesturing to a seat on her couch. The room they were in was stacked with a couple boxes, and a few more pieces of furniture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So you two are here about buying this place, hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes ma'am, we're thinking this would be a safe place to start a family," Rey replied_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The old lady stared intensely at them for a moment that stretched for an eternity before she smiled. "Ah yes, a family. What a handsome couple you two make."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey squeezed Finn's hand happily. "So, this part of the planet is pretty remote, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The old lady wheezed out a laugh. "Most of Lahmu is remote. Nothing here but farmers. People come from far away to disappear in the fields and become no one," she said cryptically, staring off into the horizon with an odd sort of nostalgia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We...suffered greatly during the war and would like to get far away from the rest of the Galaxy. So our kids will be safe," Finn said, hating and loving how easy it was to fabricate a story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Then you've come to the right planet," the old lady barked. "War never touches Lahmu, the grain is too valuable and we all gotta eat." They joined her with relieved laughs of their own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How long have you lived here?" Rey asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh maker, for over fifty years! My husband, may the force bless his soul, and I built this place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's amazing, it's quite beautiful," Rey remarked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She sighed. "I know, that's why I want to give this to someone who will take good care of it, you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Absolutely, and we will take care of it to the best of our ability."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's all I ask. Now come, let me show you around."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She guided them through the house, the rooms were mostly empty, some were covered in a thick layer of dust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Some of these rooms were barely used, we built more rooms for the grandchildren that never came," she shook her head. "My son and his wife lived on Hosnin Prime," she whispered, not needing to explain further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn and Rey exchanged saddened looks before Finn spoke. "I am so sorry, ma'am."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She looked downcast but had a small smile on her lips. "I miss them dearly. Some days I wish I was there with them when Hosian Prime was turned to dust. But I can live knowing they’re at peace." She turned to them, her watery wrinkled eyes glimmering with hope. "Did you hear? The Jedi are back now and the First Order has been destroyed! The Galaxy can breathe a little easier...and my family can rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn and Rey exchanged a sad look before Rey whispered, "Of course, thank the Maker "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The conversation started back to before the talk of Starkiller, as she finished showing them the last few rooms. "Then there's the garage, which has seen better days." She led them back out and into the mist, pointing at the old, rusty building. "It should probably be demolished and rebuilt, but that's up to you." They followed her back inside, the old woman taking a seat again. "So, any questions? I'm sure I missed something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mrs. Takla, if we buy this place, you have somewhere to go, right?" Finn asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh yes, an apartment on Coruscant, I can't take care of a farm or a house this big alone anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course, well, would you give Fi-Sam and I some time to talk about it? We'll have your answer for you in the morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course! That's fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn and Rey said goodbye, heading back to their ship as the gloomy day turned into night, rain beginning to fall. Rey held her hand out, still in love with the rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's perfect here," Finn said with a wide smile. Rey nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and enjoying the rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I love it here. Do you want to stay?" Rey said, her hands intertwined with Finn's. "It's secluded and lovely and the weather is just...perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know. So you agree? Can we make this our home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes!" Rey held Finn's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his as the rain fell around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We'll tell her in the morning." She whispered. "For tonight, let's just enjoy each other's company."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maker, you guys really need to hire an interior decorator." Poe chuckled as Rose brought in the kitchen table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why, I think it looks lovely," Rey replied, using the force to hang up the curtains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, it's just a bit mismatched," Poe shrugged. "Not ugly, just a bit...different?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, they were cheap and looked nice," Finn spoke up, placing his box of new clothes down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Besides!" Rey said, wiping dust off of her hands. "They don't have to match if we like them right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Poe opened his mouth to speak, but even a daredevil like him knew a lost cause when he saw it. "Well as long as you guys like it, I can pretend it's not a tacky mess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know, I think they wear it well!" Jannah said with a laugh as she placed down a large box full of an assortment of kitschy items._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"See, Jannah agrees with us!" Finn said. "Well...I think."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This place is a lot roomier than you guys described," Rose said while pushing a magnetized crate into the room. "And seriously, Jannah. Why do you insist on carrying everything yourself?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jannah smiled at Rose. "These muscles don't build themselves, you know. And I know how much you like them-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rose playfully jabbed her in the side and cleared her throat. "Anyhow! You two have a very lovely home. And I rather like the furniture."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Poe snorted. "We all know what you'd like to do on the furniture, Rose."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She tossed a spoon from Jannah's box at him, which stopped inches from his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No fighting you two," Rey chuckled, placing the spoon back into the box, Poe catching his breath from almost being murdered by a spoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I didn't do anything!" Poe defended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure..." Jannah snickered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poe, would you help Finn move the mattress into the guest bedroom?" Rey called out from the doorway as she went back to get more stuff from the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Poe did as he was told, grabbing the bottom and helping carry it into the room. As they placed it down on the bed frame, Poe realized it was the first time they were alone since their fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So..." Poe said, breaking the silence. "It’s all coming together, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know, right? It's remote and the weather is nice here. I think we can really make a good life," Finn said with a wistful look in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Poe suppressed a sigh. "Yeah, well don't forget about all of us in your new exciting life with Rey." He gave a humourless laugh, his words more acidic than he had wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poe..." Finn sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm just saying, we're basically a family. I know Rose and Jannah will be crushed if you don't invite them-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poe, I know you're the one who is crushed. They're fine, but you...you're clearly not." He folded his arms. "I can't believe you, honestly. I thought you had fixed this at the wedding with your speech."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I have no memory of a speech, I was probably drunk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There is no probably." Finn huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well...come on, this isn't exactly easy for me, Finn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poe, we talked about-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Look, you and Rey have a weird force thing and you're in love, which is fine." Poe let out a shaky sigh. "But...look I know I'm not a jedi or anything but we were friends first. Maybe I'm scared that you'll be here in the middle of nowhere with Rey and we'll never see each other again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn rushed to embrace him. "That's not going to happen. You're my best friend in the whole galaxy, Poe. That's important too. I could never forget about you. I made you my best man, and if Rey and I have kids, well, I'd like to make you a godfather."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Poe gave him a genuine grin. "Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Really. I love you man, don't forget that." Finn pulled him into a hug, both not noticing Rey in the doorway who had heard everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She waited a moment before knocking on the doorframe, giving a fake smile. "Hey, I wanted to let you know we should probably start dinner soon, we've got all the furniture set up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah! I'll see if I can put something together." Finn said, while leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poe, can we talk?" Rey asked, her tone more serious than it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, sure." Poe replied awkwardly and wondered just how much she heard or knew. _She’s a Jedi, of course she knows, _he thought miserably.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you upset with me? Look, everyone in the Galaxy but Finn knew you had...have feelings for him. Is everything okay between us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Rey, of course we're fine, I'm not mad at you. This is just between Finn and I." Poe regretted the way he said that. He didn't hate Rey, she was his friend too. But he couldn't help being a bit resentful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Poe, I consider you a very close friend. But if this is going to be an issue..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It won't, I promise. I'm just...I'm just a bit bitter is all. Not at either of you, but at the galaxy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, but as I said, if this is going to be a problem, I won't want you hanging around here, especially when we have kids, understand?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Poe nodded. "I do, I'll try to do better."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hugged him tightly. "That's all I ask of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Cool." Poe said, extending his hand to Rey. "Promise me you'll let me fly the Falcon sometimes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rey laughed. Poe always knew how to lighten the mood. She took his hand. "Besides Chewie, there's no one else I'd trust to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The group ate and drank, merrily discussing their plans for the future and laughing at Finn and Rey's tacky home. They did little work the rest of the day, which instead was spent reminiscing and enjoying each other’s company. Night fell around them as they said their goodbyes, promising to visit soon as they left Rey and Finn to their little home. As the last ship took off, Rey turned to Finn. "So, have you ever heard of christening a new home?" She smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts, even if it's just you screaming for three paragraphs :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after settling into their new lives, Rey falls ill...

"Just focus on the rock, and imagine it coming into your hand." Rey whispered into Finn's ear, his hand outstretched at the small rock sitting on the workbench outside.  
It was one of the few non-rainy days on Lah'Mu, and the newlyweds were taking advantage of it. 

The rock refused to move, no matter how hard he concentrated. He was getting frustrated. He did his best not to show it, but Rey could sense it. 

"Do you wanna take a break? I don't want you to exhaust yourself." 

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine," He huffed. He strained again, but something in his mind blocked him from making the rock move. Rey quietly sighed, pondering on the same subject. 

Leia had suggested that her own ease of access to the force stemmed from her mind, which had become so accustomed to make believe and the stories she invented to cope on Jakku. But Finn had grown up accustomed to structure and very little room for imagining the impossible to become possible. She knew that would be his biggest hurdle.

"Let's take a break, Finn." Rey suggested with a soft hand on his shoulder. "After our break, perhaps we should meditate again and come back to this."

“Rey, I...I'm tired of this," He shook his head. "I guess I'm just not cut out for this whole jedi thing," He sighed. 

"Finn, I _know_ you are. You have everything that it takes to become a jedi, you're just missing..."

"The most important part?" 

She gave a bitter smile. "I wouldn't say most important." She sat on the porch swing, patting the space next to her for Finn to sit.  
He did as she instructed, watching the fields of grass move off in the distance.  
"I'll talk to Luke about it tonight, he probably has some tips." 

"Can't you just like...show me what he taught you?" 

She chewed her lip. "I mean if you're really sure..."

"I am." 

"Okay, close your eyes and put your hand out." He did as instructed.

She sat in front of him and wiggled a long blade of grass between the tips of his fingers and asked him what he felt. His back straightened, his expression confused. "What..is that?" He smiled and laughed, "That's grass isn't it? You're messing with me!" Finn opened his eyes and they both burst into laughter.

"You asked me to train you like Luke," Rey said between laughs. "That's what he did. You caught on quick! I thought that was the force." They laughed again and Finn cut in saying, "I could tell, you felt playful, I can always tell when you’re going to play a trick on me."

Rey cocked an eyebrow. "Wait...You can tell I'm feeling playful?" Finn shrugged, "Well yeah, I could tell when you were having an off day, or when you were stressed. It radiates off of people, like an energy. Is that a force thing?"

Rey composed herself and asked him to try it again, seriously this time, and focus outward to feel the world around him. A silent moment passed before Finn's focused expression relaxed and became passive. 

"There are ants burrowing. They're busy....yet content? They trust each other, live in harmony....a hive mind." His brow furrowed briefly before he relaxed again. 

"What else?" Rey whispered.

"Something connective. Symbiotic. The plants, in agreement with the soil. Sharing a space, giving and taking. Like...an ebb and flow, just like the waves down by the lake. The feeling I got the first time we piloted the Falcon together. The connection to galaxy and it's lifeforms...is this what the Force is?"

Rey was quiet for a moment. Perhaps they both felt the force and understood it in different ways. "I suppose, from a different point of view."

"Is this point of view...good?" 

She smiled. "I imagine it is, it sounds incredible, Finn." She took his hand. "I'll talk to Luke about it tonight, okay?" 

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I still wanna be able to lift things up with the Force." 

"We'll work on that, now come on. I'm starving, you need to feed me." She grumbled. 

"Ugh, if I must, what do you want this time?" He sighed dramatically. 

"Pasta!"

"What a shock. Come on, Stardust." They headed inside, as the sun began to set and the clouds began to appear.

….

Rey sat in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hand as the wind blew outside. The lovely day had turned into a rainy wind storm, which made it hard to sleep. But for now, she wasn't worried about sleep. She needed to contact Luke. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled, about to call out his name when she felt a presence. Her eyes fluttered open to show- 

"How was the honeymoon?" 

Ben. 

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. She fought to regain her composure.

"Seems you've got the wrong line, I was looking for Luke." Her voice is cold and curt and she sizes him up, refusing to be intimidated and afraid.

He smiles an empty smile at her as he steps forward. "With the way you act, one might think you aren't happy to see me."

"Really? What gave you that impression?" She spat.

He shrugged. "A hunch, just a hunch." 

"What do you want this time, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking in, how was your honeymoon?" 

"Lovely, until you turned up." She hissed, stepping closer. "Get out of my house, get out of my life, get out of my world!" 

"Oh, come on, Rey," he grabbed her chin. "What's got you all fired up?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she said wrenching her face out of his grip. She was irritated and exhausted. Hadn't she given enough? Enough time, enough energy, Enough worry?

She made it her mission to save Ben from himself for Leia's sake. For the Resistance. And now she paid the price.

"Look. Thank you for your help on Exogol." She hissed through gritted teeth. "But there is nothing left for us to discuss." 

He steps closer again, less than a foot away from her. "You know there is more to it than this. You know he can never know you. Not as I know you."

Rey stepped back. "You don't know anything about him. You didn't even know he could feel the force, did you? Because that's all we shared. A connection to the force. Whatever else you feel is on your part alone."

She breathed in, attempted to steady herself. She hated how he riled her up like this. Weren't force ghosts supposed to be peaceful?

"Now if you don't mind, I am quite finished with you."

"I'm not finished with you," he grabbed her arm and pulled her close once more. "I will come back and see you until you acknowledge what _we have_!" 

"We have nothing, Ben." She spat, trying to pull her arm away.

"I'm your other half, you're empty without me, no matter how many times you try to fill the void with him, I will be your soulmate." 

"Fuck off!" 

"No rebuttal? Typical. I know the truth hurts, but we can work something out together, death won't stop me, Rey." 

"Leave. Now." 

"Fine, if I must. I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek that burned like a thousand suns.

She rubbed at her face, not only in disgust but in pain. She frantically looked around, a string of curses on her tongue but he was nowhere to be found.

A chill passed over Rey as she sat in silence, hesitant to reach out for Luke, lest Ben show up again. With a heavy sigh, she made her way back to Finn, unsure of what to tell him.The wind howled through the hall as she made her way to him. She entered and headed over to her side of the bed, snuggling in beside him, pulling the pile of warm blankets closer. 

She felt him shift, his lovely brown eyes meeting hers in what little light their nightlight gave off.

"Heard you talking when I fell asleep," He yawned. "What did Luke say?"

"He said he'd look into your powers more, but that we should continue trying," She fibbed. 

"That's all? He didn't talk much tonight huh?" 

"Nope, he said he had plans or something." 

"Plans in the ghost world?" Finn chuckled. "I'm sure they throw crazy parties."

Rey gave a half hearted laugh. She knew deep down that she should tell him the truth about what she was experiencing, but she didn't want him to worry. 

"Your thoughts are troubled." Finn said in a knowing voice. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," Rey whispered, burrowing her face in his chest. "I love you."

Finn planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Stardust."

…..

Finn awoke confused. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to figure out what had woke him. It was still dark out, and he didn't hear any thunder, just gentle rain. 

He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, when he realized something. 

Rey wasn't in bed with him. He pushed the sheet aside and called her name with no response. His heart skipped a beat. 

"Rey?" He noticed a light in the bathroom and took quick strides towards it. He saw her hunched over the bowl retching. He dropped down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Rey? Are you okay?"

She jumped slightly, turning to face him. "Did I w-wake you?" She croaked. 

"Yes, but it's okay, are you sick?"  
To answer his question, she violently retched once more. He pulled her hair out of her face and held it as she hacked up her stomach. 

He softly rubbed her back until she could pull away, turning to face him. "That fucking hurt," she coughed. 

"It sounded like it." He helped her to her feet and flushed the toilet, leading her to the sink. She washed her mouth out, letting out a groan. 

"I'm sorry for waking you." 

"You're fine, I don't want you to suffer alone. Does your stomach hurt?" 

"My whole body hurts," She grumbled.

He let her lean his body weight on him as he led her back to bed. She curled into him almost instinctively as soon as he lay down next to her.

"Hey, Rey," He whispered, smoothing down her hair. "Maybe you should go see the doctor. Do you think it was something you ate?"

Rey frowned. Their crops were coming in well and the meat didn't seem off. "I'm not sure. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Finn sighed. He knew just how stubborn his lovely wife could be. "Alright, but keep an eye on it, promise?"

Rey snuggled close to him. "I promise."

....

Rey dragged herself through the next month as best she could. The sudden waves of nausea first thing in the morning weren't always easy to navigate, often ending in an annoying mess first thing in the morning.

But the visions...the nightmares. Increasing in number and intensity as time marched on.

One brought her to her knees in the growing garden she and Finn had built. She gasped for air as Finn sprinted towards her. She couldn't hold back her whimpers as she saw terror after terror. Finn clasped her shoulders, holding her as she rocked in his arms sobbing.

"R-Rey..." he did his best to help her steady her breathing and calm her down. She slumped down in his arms, her breathing slowing and her mind becoming calm.

"I'm okay, j-just another dream," She said in a wavering voice.

"Rey, this is the second time this has happened this week. I'm getting worried that this isn’t going away."

She turned around to look at him, his brown eyes shining with worry. "Maybe you should ask Luke?"

She scoffed, it couldn't be that serious… "No way! Finn, it's no big deal. I'll be okay."

Finn raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie. "Right...we'll if this happens again, I'm calling Leia."

Rey laughed until she saw the serious expression on his face."You wouldn't dare, she has enough to worry about," Rey huffed as Finn helped her up. 

"Yes, she has to worry about you. You said she called you her daughter, Rey. She really wants you to be safe. And so do I, okay?"

"I understand," She groaned, kicking at a loose piece of soil. "I'm okay now, really, you can go back inside." 

He looked like he wanted to argue but only nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. 

She went back to pulling weeds, enjoying the feeling of the soil beneath her fingers. She crawled forward, reaching out for another weed when she froze, a pair of boots in front of her. She slowly looked up, seeing the ghostly form of Ben for a brief moment before he vanished, causing her to break out into chills.  
His presence had sucked the warmth out of the air, Rey was horrified in seeing her own breath. She rubbed her face, not caring about getting dirty.  
Her breath vanished, but the chill remained.

"This isn't real, I'm ignoring this. It's not happening," She told herself, now shivering. She looked up, regrettably seeing Ben standing in front of her.

"What now?" She whispered bitterly. Finn was just inside. Would he think she was crazy? Or sick? Or...turning to the darkside?

He tilted her chin up, "Pathetic, can't even tell your husband the truth about your dreams. Worthless." He force pushed her out of the garden, knocking the wind out of her as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Why are you doing this?!" She shouted, before quickly lowering her voice so Finn didn't hear her as she sat up. "Force ghosts aren't even supposed to do that! You should be good, not an evil ghost! You literally broke the laws of the Force to annoy me!" 

"I guess our love is that strong, my little dryad." He chuckled, grabbing her hair and slamming her back into the ground again. 

"GO AWAY!" she screeched, slamming her fists into the ground as the earth beneath her shook with her frustration. She took a deep breath, just as she heard Finn's shouts. 

"REY?!" he rushed to her side, "You're bleeding, what happened? Who are you yelling at?" He asked frantically. 

"A bug. A bug came up and buzzed in my face and spooked me, that's all."

"You know I don't believe that, Rey. You love bugs." Finn knelt down and looked at her earnestly. "Please, tell me what's going on."

Rey stifled a sob as she answered. "I-I don't know how it's happening but...Ben's back and he's been tormenting me. And I don't know how to get him out of my head."

Finn processed that. Rey had told him how Ben died on Exogol, there was no way he could be back and able to physically harm her....was there?

"We need to call Maz. Maybe she'll know what to do?" Finn suggested, wiping the blood from Rey's brow.

"I-I...maybe she knows what's going on with me...." Rey wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with this on her own. And she was so tired of hiding this from Finn. She hated when he worried about her. 

Finn nodded, knowing this was the right thing to do. "Come on and get cleaned up. I know you didn't sleep well last night, maybe some rest will help."

Rey agreed, standing up and brushing the dirt off of herself. Finn gave her a solid hug and said. "I'll take over in the garden, you go rest." 

She melted into his arms, she loved it when he rubbed her back when they hugged. "Okay," she said before giving him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

She headed inside, making her way to the fresher and took a long shower, never closing her eyes in case Ben decided to play peek-a-boo in the shower. Thankfully, he didn't. Rey slipped on one of Finn's shirts after she dried herself, and collapsed into bed. She stared at the ceiling, barely illuminated by the grey light coming in through the blinds.

Finn came back inside, taking off his boots and washing his hands before grabbing his comm and dialed for Leia. Rey shifted nervously in bed, hearing Leia's pitch increase as Finn explained what had been going on with them.

A moment of silence lasted before Rey heard Maz Kanata on the line, chattering wildly. Her eyes slid shut as she heard her promise to be on her way soon. 

……

When Rey awoke several hours later, she was greeted by Leia and Maz, who were sitting at the end of her bed and Finn sitting in a chair beside her.

Rey let out a weak greeting, Finn pulling her into a tight hug before Leia began to chastise her for not going to get help sooner, but joined Finn in giving her a loving embrace regardless.

"I didn't want to worry you..." Rey replied, clinging to them.

"I know sweetie, I know." Leia and Finn pulled away. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Maz with me." 

"Not at all! H-"

"Why didn't you two invite me to your wedding?!"

Both Rey and Finn stood on edge. "W-well...The wedding was planned so quickly-" Rey stammered, giving her a long hard hug that she hoped made up for it.

Maz laughed, suddenly putting a hand on Rey's belly. "Well!" She barked. "It seems we've got a full house, indeed!"

"Not like you two are imposing!" Finn said quickly, ignoring Maz's odd comment. "We're happy to have you and glad you came!"

"Agreed, now Finn go and get us something to eat, Rey is starving," Maz commended

"Oh I'm not hungry, but-"

"Then I'll eat it for you!" Maz interrupted. 

Leia chuckled as Finn headed to the kitchen and the guests' eyes turned to Rey. 

"Well?" Maz asked, arms crossed. 

"Well, what?"

"Well when were you gonna tell us, in eight months?" Maz chuckled. 

"Maz, don't be so blunt," Leia replied, placing a hand on the smaller woman's arm. 

"I'm confused. What's going on?" 

"Oh my goodness, Leia. Are you sure she isn't related to you? She sounds like Anakin and Luke. Clueless!" Maz threw her hands up in the air.

Leia chuckled. "Rey, Maz suspects you're pregnant." Rey's eyes widened in surprise.

"M-Maz! A little forward, don't you think?”Rey laughed. Her symptoms were a bit severe for a pregnancy and it was too early for symptoms, right? Maz must be tooling with her.

Maz laughed harder at some joke Rey obviously didn't know. "Well! I suppose there is quite the surprise in store for two!"

Rey gave a puzzled look before Leia cut in. "Anyhow, you really should have done this sooner. Get dressed, it will take me a moment to set an appointment for you."

"Maz, Leia, I'm not pregnant! I would know if I was pregnant." 

Maz sighed and took Rey's face in her hands. "My child...you are very dumb, but it's okay, because your husband..." Maz paused. "Ah no wait he's also very dumb. You two make a nice pair, hopefully your children aren't dumb." 

Finn appeared with some toast since that was one of the only things Rey could stomach. Maz took a slice and smiled. "Go get some nice clothes on, you need to make a good first impression for your pregnancy announcement." 

Finn paled and dropped the plate. "T-The what?"

"The anounc-"

"Okay thank you, Maz!" Leia finally said. "Let's just settle this. Rey, grab a coat, were heading to the doctors. We can settle it there." She said the last part in a gently mocking tone. 

Rey agreed, although she liked the idea of being pregnant and starting a family. The idea had been in her mind since she and Finn tied the knot.

Finn continued to question Maz, not exactly doubting her intuition but knowing she liked her little pranks, the woman picking up the plate and eating the rest, ignoring the young man. Rey quickly got dressed and brushed her hair for the first time in a long time. She pulled Finn away from Maz, stealing a kiss. "We might be pregnant!" She exclaimed. 

"I hope so!" He pressed another kiss to her lips. "But let's not celebrate until we know for certain." 

"Oh I know for certain," Maz huffed as she opened the door. "Come on you two, stop mushing your faces together." 

"Maz let them be," Leia chuckled, before her face went a bit cold. "Rey, may I talk to you once we get on the ship? About Ben..." 

Rey nodded, glancing around for a sign of the man in question.

They boarded the ship, Maz grabbing Finn and began to chat his ear off in the lounge so Leia and Rey could have some privacy in the cockpit. 

As the ship left Lah'Mu's atmosphere, Leia let out a sigh. "Is it true? You've seen Ben?"

"Yes, I've spoken with him. He's back to his old ways, Leia. I thought he changed on Exogol, I really did. But he...he told me awful things and-" she cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "And it seems Luke was wrong when he said Ben was okay now. I don't know why he lied to me." She whispered. 

"Oh honey..." Rey leaned into Leia's waiting arms. She did her best not to cry and allow herself to be overcome by fear but silent tears fell down her face regardless.  
"I'll have to look into it more. This doesn't make any sense, Rey," Leia sighed. "But first, let's figure out if the reason you're seeing him is physical. You don't exactly know the meaning of slow paced lifestyle. "

"You think I'm going crazy?" Rey asked, half joking half serious. 

"No, I just want to make sure that you're not sick and this is a side effect of it. Have you ever even been to the doctor's?"

"Nope, never needed too. I don't like doctors. Too many needles." 

"Well you'll have to be brave for me and suffer a needle or two, okay?" Leia patted her hand. "Now let's go relieve Finn before he goes deaf." Rey chuckled as she joined up with the others. It didn't take long for Maz to turn on Rey, monologuing excitedly about Rey's pregnancy.

Rey didn't stop her, but wished that she were correct. She had a sinking pit in her stomach that this was all because of Ben. That he might be trying to kill her or haunt her forever. She hoped that she was pregnant, that she and Finn might have a family of their own, happy and safe on Lah' Mu.

She rested her head on Finn's lap and closed her eyes. She dreamed about it the whole trip to Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed, because once again, we're all stuck inside still. I should have had my graduation ceremony this weekend. 
> 
> Also....SHE-RA BABY I'M BROKEN


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn go to the doctor to see if she truly is pregnant

They entered the waiting room of the clinic, Leia checking in for them. Rey nervously tapped her foot, eyeing the other lifeforms around her. 

"Hey, you're okay," Finn's gentle voice reminded her, placing his hand over hers, sensing her worry. 

"I know it's just..." she shook her head, distracted by a baby Klatooinian peacefully napping in his mother's arms. 

Her heart fluttered, the child's mother giving her a smile. "He isn't usually this peaceful," She chuckled, her accent thick. 

"He's very cute," Rey mused, Finn nodding along as Leia walked over. 

"I'll be in the ship, they only allow one other person in with you and I assume you want that to be Sam." She gestured to Finn, his alias sliding off her tongue. 

"Thank you," Rey lowered her voice, "does the doctor know my real...?"

"Yes, I just don't want to upset anyone here."  
Rey nodded. Leia always seemed to be one step ahead at all times. Her fear of the doctor kept her from remembering to use aliases.

"Thank you, Leia," She replied. The general gave her a quick hug and patted Finn on the back before leaving the clinic. 

"Kira Walker?" A voice called out. Finn gently nudged her, Rey almost forgetting her alias. A kind looking Rodian beckoned for them to follow.

She took Finn's hand, hoping her own would stop shaking as she followed the doctor into a small examination room. The doctor greeted her fondly in Basic. 

"Hello, Rey and Finn, is it? I'm Doctor Pilacv, I'll be examining you today. I'd like to hear from you two, what seems to be the problem?"

Rey didn't even know how to word it. "Uh...constant nightmares, vivid hallucinations, extreme fatigue, often feeling nauseous, sleepless nights."

The Rodian stared back, her eyes wider than usual. "That...is quite the list of symptoms. Highly unusual. How long has this been affected you?"

"About a month, roughly? I mean, I've had nightmares and sleepless nights for about a year now, but I thought I was getting better." 

Dr. Pilacv nodded and checked a chart of hers. "Sometimes these things can come back just as we think they're gone. General Organa said you came in because you were possibly expecting, is that correct?" 

"Yes, are those all symptoms of pregnancy?" Rey asked. 

"Some are, depends on the species usually. But for a human like you, fully human I assume?" 

"I believe so, yes." 

The Rodian turned to Finn, "And you?" 

"I assume so as well." 

"Okay so for a human like you, sleepless nights can happen, usually kept up because of a kicking baby or being sore, and that's near the third trimester. Feeling nauseous is very common, usually in the first few months, we call that morning sickness. It's a bit unusual for those other symptoms to occur."  
She typed something into her datapad and hummed to herself before looking up at the young couple. "And Rey, you're incredibly Force sensitive, correct?"

Rey nodded cautiously before forcing the tension to leave her body. Leia trusted this doctor, and her intuition was seldom wrong.

"I specialize in Force sensitive patients. You're safe here." The doctor chimed with a warm smile that reached her wrinkled eyes. "My mother taught me of the force when she used to work on Coruscant. She saw many Jedi in her time as a nurse. You lot have a knack for getting into trouble," She said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Well, Rey, I think things may be leaning that way, but I'll take a quick look to see if you've got company. Please pull up your tunic so I can examine your uterus."

Rey complied, laying down and lifting her shirt over her stomach. Her hand slid into Finn's. Rey gasped as the doctor glided over her stomach with a cool gel before placing a wand onto her belly.

"Well? Anything unusual?" Rey asked, craning to get a look at the projection on the little screen next to the doctor's head.

"Let's see. it's so early it might be hard to spot if it's there." She moved the sensor a bit and smiled. "It seems like you may have company." She pointed to the tiny dot on the screen. 

Finn and Rey squinted at the dot on the screen. "Are you sure that's...not a dust particle?" Finn half joked. 

"I don't think so, but let me take a blood test." Rey flinched, gripping Finn's hand.

She vanished for a moment to get needles, leaving time for them to talk.

"So," Finn started, a wide grin on his face. "We might be parents."

Rey's whole body was trembling with excitement. She could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

She could almost see it now, her and Finn and their happy little family on Lah'mu. Her holding her newborn baby for the first time...

"I...Finn, I really hope this is happening!" Rey said excitedly before laying a kiss on Finn's lips. 

Doctor Pilacv returned, fresh needles in hand, Rey grabbing Finn's hand tighter. 

"You seem tense, Rey. Not a fan of needles?" 

"Don't like needles," Rey mumbled.

"Do you have all your vaccinations up to date?" Dr. Pilacv asked. 

"Yes," She shivered, remembering how sore her arm had been when the resistance had shoved over twenty overdue vaccines into her defenseless arm. 

"Okay well trust me when I say this will hurt a lot less." She took Rey's left hand and found a vein, sticking the needle in, Rey digging her nails into Finn's palm. 

"Breathe Rey, you're okay," Finn whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Rey clung onto Finn's arm as the blood was drawn. She made a point not to look at the needle at all.

Thankfully, the doctor worked quickly and the deed was done before Rey started feeling lightheaded. Doctor Pilacv excused herself again, saying that she would be able to get Rey her results tomorrow and prescribing her medications she would be ready for pick up tomorrow to help her sleep.

Rey was hardly able to focus, so lost in the idea of experiencing motherhood. Finn helped her out of the room, squeezing her hand tightly. "You did amazing, Rey." 

"All I did was get gel on my stomach and get my blood drawn," She chuckled. 

"Yeah but you didn't take the needle and stab the doctor, so I think you did great." Finn nodded as they stepped outside, making their way to the parking dock.

"So how was it?" Leia greeted them as they entered her ship.

"Good, they think I'm pregnant but drew my blood and will call us tomorrow," Rey replied. 

"Oh now I bet you're all nervous and excited. You’ll be staying at the palace again, is that alright?"

"Of course," Finn smiled as the ship took off, making the short trip to Leia's home.

As soon as they landed and stepped out of the ship, they were greeted with a mighty roar. 

"Chewie!" Rey shouted, giving the Wookie a giant hug. "I've missed you, how are you doing?" 

"Rawr uah, rah rah raurr?" he replied, softly poking her belly. 

Rey giggled. "I think they're alright, but I'm not sure if I am pregnant." 

"Rawrr! Un rawr nah uga!" 

"Is that a good thing?" She chuckled. 

"Rar rah! Raaaagh?" 

"Finn, Chewie wants to speak with you!" Rey called out, Finn coming back out of the ship with their bag. 

"Hey, uh, buddy." Finn chuckled nervously, the wookie frightened him, no matter how many times Rey insisted he was a sweetie. 

"Raaw grunaaa rawr rawua? Rara roar raga." 

"Uhhh what'd he say?" Finn asked. 

"He said take care of her and the baby or else he'll kill you." Leia replied, walking over to the fuzzy giant. Finn smiled nervously while mentally reminding himself to learn Wookie as they all headed inside.

….

Tiredness finally broke through Rey's excitement after the group had eaten a rather generous supper. Rey wouldn't have been able to count all of the 'eating for two' comments she had endured since dinner had started, although she was just thankful she could actually get something down. 

Finn noticed Rey nodding off against his shoulder and took advantage of the deep conversation Leia and Chewie had found themselves in to excuse himself and Rey from the group.

Finally alone, Finn turned to Rey with a serious look. "Rey..do you know anything about kids?"

Rey paused. "Not really. On Jakku, it's every being for themselves." She plopped down on the bed, stretching her sore back. 

Finn seemed rather deep in though. "The First Order was the same." He lay down next to her. "What if I'm not a good dad?" Finn asked quietly. 

Rey reached over, pawing blindly until she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She turned to him "Finn, you'll be an amazing father. If we are expecting. It's a bit early to panic, we don't even have our results."

Finn, however, still seemed fixated on the idea.

Rey turned to him and whispered "Finn, I can't imagine anyone better to raise a child. I know we didn't grow up conventionally, but we know how being unloved feels. Don't you just want to give someone everything we never got?"

Finn gave a small smile to the idea of that. He had been thinking about that since he abandoned the First Order.  
"You mean just do the opposite of what our lives were like?" 

"Yeah, exactly. Not abandoning them on a desert planet," She chuckled. 

"And no making them wear masks or matching uniforms." 

"They will never starve," Rey nodded.

"They'll always be allowed to get a hug."

"They won't be alone." 

"They won't be just a number," He whispered, his voice cracking.

Rey rolled over and snuggled close to him. "Hey, you were never just a number, none of you guys were." 

Finn nuzzled against her. "I know. I'm just glad they'll never know what that's like."

Rey held him as tight as she could. "I think we'll be fine parents. And we will have help if we don't know what to do."

"Kinda exciting, isn't it?" Finn said with a small smile. "Being parents?"

Yeah, but again we're not positive." She reminded him. 

Finn rolled his eyes. "We're pretty damn positive, come here." He pressed kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle. "When we get the test results, can we go shopping?" He asked. 

"For what?" Rey replied. 

"Baby clothes and stuff!" 

"Oh Finn, you know that it's a bit too soon to be buying things, especially since..." she trailed off. 

"Especially since what?"

"Most miscarriages happen in the first few months." She whispered.

"Is that something you're worried about Rey?" Finn asked. He had not considered the possibility himself.

"I...didn't eat well on Jakku...and these nightmares, the sickness. Maybe I'll end up losing the..." Rey trailed off sadly, burying her face in Finn's chest.

"Oh Rey..." he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I didn't consider that possibility. But don't worry, you'll have me and Leia and all our friends to look out for you and make sure your body is doing okay."

"Will you hate me if I lose the baby?" She wondered aloud. Finn was so excited about having a baby, she couldn't imagine his reaction if she lost it.

Finn was obviously very taken aback by her question but answered. "Of course not, Rey! It wouldn't be your fault. I won't pretend that wouldn't make me sad, though."

Rey nodded. "Me too. I know it's a bit of an overreaction, but these visions...the stress on my body...makes me nervous."

Her mind wandered to Ben. The way he had hurt her in the garden that day. What if he gets angry and makes me lose the baby? The horrifying image of him throwing her onto her stomach, followed by blood dripping down her legs made her violently shiver. "What if...what if Ben kills the baby?" 

There's a pause between them, Finn inhaling sharply. "I...I don't...I don't know. Can he do that?" 

"He pushed me down in the garden, I'm sure he could push me down on my belly and crush-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt the tears begin to fall. "O-Or worse, the baby is born and he suffocates it or crushes it or-" 

"Rey, breathe," Finn reminded, his face filled with horror at the idea of their baby dying at the hand's a monster.

Rey took a few shuddering breaths. "I'm scared, Finn." It could be dangerous for her children if she were truly pregnant. And if she wasn't pregnant, what was going wrong with her?

Rey shuddered. She couldn't be sick...or dying. Not now that everything was going right. "I know you are, I am too. I hadn't even considered..." he sighed and pulled her close. 

"I'm so scared." She sobbed, her fingernails digging into Finn's back as she clung to him. "I'm more scared of him in death than I ever was when he was alive. This must be my punishment." 

"Punishment? For what?" 

"For being a Palpatine. For helping Ben. For doing everything wrong I shouldn't even be alive I should have died on Exegol-"

"Rey, don't say that. You aren't being punished," Finn said, holding her close to him and planting a kiss on her furrowed brow. "Let's just take things one step at a time, we don't even know if we're really going to be parents or not right now. But if we are, it's a blessing, Rey. Not a curse."

Rey agreed silently. She hoped this wasn't some sort of cosmic retribution. Hadn't they given enough? Didn't they deserve some happiness? She closed her eyes as tears leaked through, not stopping until her breathing evened out and she fell into slumber. 

Finn, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Everything she had said about Ben terrified him beyond belief. He slowly climbed out of her arms and made his way into the hall, he needed something. A drink, fresh air, anything.  
He passed by the dining room, Chewie and Leia still in deep conversation. He thought about asking Leia, but he knew she didn't need to hear about how much of a monster her son was. She knew enough.

It hit him then. Maz!  
He snuck down the corridor and made his way over to Maz's quarters. The walls were covered wall to wall with ornate silks from all over the galaxy.

"Seems like you've made yourself at home, Maz." Finn said, running his hand down a particularly soft blue fabric.

"Yes, yes! Finally we come to Maz to tell her she was right." Maz chimed in a self satisfied tone. 

Finn sighed, replying "No, Maz. I have a question...about force ghosts."

"Ah yes, Leia told me that your Rey was having trouble with one, correct?" 

Finn nodded and took a seat on a plush chair he sank right into. "Can force ghosts...kill people?" 

"I'm sure they could, they can touch both the living as well as objects. But Force ghosts are good, pure beings. I doubt they'd kill."

"That's not true Maz, Kylo slammed Rey into the ground! What if he does it when she's farther along and she loses the baby?!" 

"Finn sit down and stop yelling!" She snapped. "Yelling and worrying solves nothing!"

"It's hard not to if I don't know what's going on!" He leaned in. "Please Maz, what's going on? If a force ghost wouldn't kill, what would? Or what can...."

Finn trailed off, lost in dark thoughts. Maz put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Finn...I know you are worried for Rey, and this matter is quite worrying. But we must remain calm, especially you, Mr. Jedi in training."

Finn chuckled "I know, but I don't know how to keep her...them safe. I haven't seen him at all."

"That is an interesting thought," she paced around the room, looking around wildly. "Why has he not appeared to you as well? I'm sure you two had unfinished business. I know if I were a spectre, there are a few in the Galaxy I'd need to haunt."

"Why wouldn't he visit Leia?" Finn added. 

Maz nodded. "Visiting your mother would be something I would do. I'd assume he would too. Maybe he's not a Force ghost, especially if he has bad intentions. Maybe he's a hallucination, and young Rey has lost her mind."

"She's not crazy, Maz. Do not accuse her of such."

"Who said it was bad to be crazy?" She chuckled.

"Come on! I'm serious, Maz. This connection is dangerous." Maz looked at Finn apologetically.

"You're right. I'll have to talk to Rey about this. Now, go on, get back to your lovely bride, I have some books to consult."

Maz pushed Finn out of the door, mumbling about how Jedi always make the most mundane issues a catastrophe. Finn thanked her and made his way down the halls and back to Rey.

He snuggled back into bed, pulling her close as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, apologizes for the late and short update, I had a massive falling out with my main beta reader, who turned out to be grossly racist. So I've been dealing with a broken friendship. I hope the next chapter will be up soon.  
> Please leaves kudos and comments if you enjoyed, and remember, Black Lives Matter and All Cops are Bastards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out she's pregnant, afterwards they go shopping for baby things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluffy-ish chapter, but don't worry angst will come back. I changed my username on here, don't worry my tumblr is still the same.  
> Thank you autoboty on tumblr for beta reading.

"Mrs. Walker?" A voice called out, Rey and Finn raising their heads at Doctor Pilacv's voice. The two stood and followed her back to the same examination room as the day before. 

Dr. Pilacv closed the door, giving a soft smile. "I won't bore you two with questions since I know why you're here. The results came back this morning,"  
Rey inhaled sharply as Finn gripped her hand.  
"Congratulations Rey, you're pregnant." 

"We're gonna have a baby?" Finn whispered, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Yes, it seems she's a little over a month along." 

"I'm pregnant...HOLY SHIT I'M REALLY PREGNANT!" Rey jumped excitedly. Finn hugged her, a wide smile on both of their faces. 

"I-I had hoped, but-"

"Oh, Maz is going to feel so self satisfied." Rey interjected with a comedic groan and a smile still making her glow. 

A family of their own...they couldn't believe their luck

"I hate to pause the joy for a bit, but I do need to discuss things with you about your pregnancy." Dr. Pilacv cut in. The two lovebirds quieted down as she pulled out a packet. "These are just basic guides for you two, your symptoms, what's going in inside your body, the changes that will happen to your body, your lifestyle, etc. It can be a bit overwhelming, but it's an easy read."  
Finn flipped through the first one as she continued, "And sadly I don't have any packets for this, but since this is a Force sensitive pregnancy, all of your symptoms will be worse than the average pregnancy. You're already experiencing some at an early stage, but it will probably get worse." 

"So like...I'll throw up more often?" Rey asked.

"Possibly, more likely your morning sickness lasts an extra month. I'm more worried about how much energy this will drain. Finn, I need you to make sure she's getting the proper nutritionists, okay?" Finn nodded in response. "Good, and another thing, some force sensitive women have reported being pregnant for up to ten or eleven months, because the fetus takes so much energy. If we reach too almost ten months, I'd recommend a c-section."

The pair nodded. Finn thumbed through the thick book of guidelines, telling himself he had to take some notes for them to review.

"Another thing," the doctor continued "Due to my lack of knowledge of the force as well as the fact I can't come and live with you two during the pregnancy, I think it might be wise to have someone in your company who can. I'm sure such a person might be difficult to find."

To the doctor's surprise, both Finn and Rey said "Maz" in unison.

"Maz...is this a friend of yours or a fellow doctor or...?" 

"A friend, a good friend." Finn replied. 

"And she has experience with the Force and Force pregnancies?"

"She's one thousand years old, she knows the force like the back of her hand."

Dr. Pilacv raised an eyebrow. "Ah...well that's good. I don't have much more help to offer you, but I do need to speak to Rey alone, privately." 

Finn pressed a kiss to Rey's lips and shook the doctor's hand before heading out, leaving the two ladies alone. "Is something wrong?" Rey asked. 

"No, I just need to talk with you about possible options, I do this with all my patients."

"Options...?" Rey asked, confused. 

"I try to talk one on one with my patients, and I want to make sure the fetus is a product of consensual intercourse, correct?" 

"Yes! Did we do something to make you think otherwise?" Rey asked, a bit concerned. 

"No, I just always check to make sure you're safe. And do you want to go through this pregnancy?"

"Yes, I do."

"I figured, but I always check." She typed something in on her holopad.  
Doctor Pilacv turned to her again and asked "Do you have any experience with motherhood? Or does Finn have any experience with children? You're both quite young."

Rey answered the only way she knew how. Honestly. "No. Finn and I were both orphans. But we aren't alone, we have Leia and our friends for support."

The doctor smiled, satisfied with that answer . "Of course, I don't doubt you have a safety net. Leia is a fine woman. I just want you to know what a responsibility child rearing is. I'm glad you are so excited, but don't forget you have a lot of people around to help. "

"I know, it's so weird to have friends to help you out, ya know?"

Dr. Pilacv sighed. "I'm sorry you grew up thinking that was weird, Rey. It's not. If you ever need any help, I'm here as are your friends." She pulled out another packet and handed it to her. 

It was filled with information about some of the more serious side effects, from postpartum depression to massive weight gain and weight loss. A pamphlet with a crying woman caught Rey's eye, glancing at her doctor for a brief second. 

"Stay safe, Rey." 

Rey only nodded and said a quick thanks, clutching the packet tightly to her chest as she stepped out of the room. Finn was waiting, a smile on his face.

She slid her hand in his. "So...a baby." Finn turned to her, his eyes practically glowing. 

"I know!" He embraced her again. "Do you think we're ready?" Rey kissed his cheek and replied. "I do. Now come on, we have some good news to share!"

They ran through the doors of the clinic, Leia sitting on a bench outside, waiting for them. 

"Leia! I'm pregnant!" Rey shouted, giving the general a hug. 

"That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you two!" Leia replied.

"Is Maz here? We need to ask her for a big fa-"

"Did somebody say my name?!" The woman in question appeared out of thin air. 

"Ah! You scared me!" Finn jumped.

"I get that a lot, we just landed, hell of a time finding a parking space.""I hope you didn't just get a space, we're all done here." Finn said. "And you...were right. Rey is pregnant, Maz."

Maz was every ounce as smug as they expected, wondering aloud how they could doubt her intuition when all the signs were there.

"You having a feeling doesn't equal science, Maz." Said Rey.

"I have never, ever, been wrong in my entire life." 

"You said I was carrying a gift from the Force." Leia snorted. 

"Oh no, I knew he was crazy, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Maz patted her hand, Leia rolling her eyes. 

"Maz, we need to talk to you. Our Doctor said we need someone who knows about Force pregnancies and-"

"Of course I'll live with you two! You're my favourite pair of lovebirds!"

"Well, I meant more like-" Rey began before Maz quickly interjected. "Great, that's settled then!"

Rey looked to Finn, who gave a very defeated sigh in response. "I suppose you might need on the clock help." He suggested, not wanting to doubt Maz's intuition again. 

"Yeah, at the end of the pregnancy..." Rey mumbled, wondering what havoc Maz would wreak while she was living in their home.

"Then it's settled, I'll live with you two, eh you three, wait no! You five!" 

"What?" Rey asked, eyebrows raised. 

"You, Finn, and the babies of course!" She poked Rey's belly. 

"Uh...baby Maz. Just the one." Finn replied. 

"Ah ah ah, Maz is never wrong. Now come on you five, you need to take me to my new home!" 

Finn and Rey shared a side eye at each other just as Leia spoke. "Thank you for helping them, Maz. I trust you'll take care of them." She turned to Rey. "And if you, either of you, need anything, let me know. I'll come and visit you in a month or two, okay?" 

"We will Leia, and thank you." Finn hugged her tight, Leia patting his back. 

"You're a good man, Finn, don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" She whispered. 

"Yes general."

After another set of hugs, they boarded the Falcon, Rey taking the pilot's seat while Chewie sat next to her as her co-pilot.

"Rawwwgh, rawww ungrauh?" Chewie asked as they set the coordinates for Lah'Mu.

"I'm doing good Chewie, thank you." He patted her head, before they took off, the blue of hyperspace surrounding them. Rey leaned back, before jumping in her seat. "Kriff, Chewie could we make a stop? I wanted to pick up a few things on Coruscant before heading back to Lah'mu."

*Raw! Rawwug rarawgh rawr, ugh ragh." Chewie replied. Rey nodded, changing the ship's course. "Rawugh rawughhh rawua, nah naraugh."

"Thanks Chewie, I'll tell him about the change in plans." She arose from her chair and headed back to the main hold, Finn sitting there, looking up at her presence. She snuggled up next to him, Finn placing an arm around her to keep her close.

Their happiness was immeasurable. For the new family, the dingy walls and low lights of the Falcon seemed to glow brighter, their hearts felt lighter, the Galaxy felt like it was starting to fall into place.

"We're making a stop, if that's okay. I wanted to pick up a few things on Coruscant before heading back to Lah'mu. Maybe...look at some baby stuff too?"

Finn's entire face lit up "Sure! We might get started now, we've got a lot of work ahead of us to make the cottage ready for the baby. Plus, as well stock up while we're out."

"Is it too early to think about names?" Rey asked quietly.

"Probably, but it's too early to shop, so who cares." He shrugged, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Did you have any suggestions?"

"I mean kinda? Just ideas. We could make a list?" 

"Yeah, and then when it gets closer we decide on two names to name the baby, depending on the gender." 

Rey pulled out her holopad and opened up the notes file. "So boy names? I was thinking something like...like Han."

The thought warmed Finn up from toe to tip. "That's a good name. But if Luke's ghost comes around asking, I'm telling him it was your idea."

"Yeah, well we'll get there when we get there." Rey's hand waved the thought away dismissively.  
"What about a name for a girl?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinking maybe Luka?"

"Luka...I kinda like that. I was thinking of Leia." 

"Leia would be a nice name too. We could give them three first names and six middle ones." She chuckled, letting out a yawn. 

"Tired?"

"A little bit," she yawned again. 

"Come on, let's let you sleep till we get to Coruscant." He stood up, trying to get her to stand and take her to the bunks, but she let out a whine. 

"No, stay here with meee..." 

"Fine, come here Stardust." He sat back down, Rey placing her head in his lap.

"I don't know if I've ever been this happy in my life." Rey said softly nuzzles into Finn's hand which, as always, absently smoothed down her hair. "I've always dreamed about it, having a family of my own. A child to love...I can't believe it's all happening."

"If I'm honest, I've never thought about it before I defected." Finn whispered. "Didn't think I'd live long enough to have a family. But that's the past...and now." Finn wiped his eyes, this was a happy moment, no need to get caught up on the past. 

"Wait, what if Maz is right?" Rey asked, her voice already drifting. "What if we have more than one?"

"Do you feel like it's more than one?"

"I don't feel anything at all."

"I mean, I don't think your... _grandfather_ had a twin or your father did. Maybe your mother...?" He shook his head. "It's a possibility but I don't think it'll happen."

"What if you're a twin?" Rey asked, picking at the leather seat. 

"I....I never really considered having a sibling, let alone a twin....do you think they were stolen too?"

"I...don't know." The lounge fell silent as the pair realized they knew very little about their own lineages, let alone how it might affect their children.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear. I know Maz can be...eccentric, but maybe she's right?"

Rey laughed "Well I guess we should buy in bulk." The ship beeped, signaling their arrival on Coruscant. Rey stood and stretched, mildly upset about her missed nap, and headed to the cockpit, Finn by her side.

"Thanks for stopping Chewie, we shouldn't be too long."

He let out a roar in response as Maz appeared. "We on the other hand will be long, he's taking me on a date!"  
Chewie mumbled something, earning a glare from his girlfriend. 

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind." Finn chuckled, taking Rey's hand. 

Chewie had parked a short distance from the main shopping district, Rey trying to ignore all the glorious shops they passed.

"Okay, we need some more seeds and flour...." Finn murmured to himself. "Oh and more snacks from that shop Leia showed us last time. I already burned through my stash."

"You and me both-" Rey started before her attention was pulled away by a brightly decorated shop. Inside she saw the cutest porg themed baby carrier.

"Finn, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She asked, pulling him over to the window display.

He let out a gasp. "Oh my Maker it is! We need to go look at it!" The two dashed inside and over to the display, Rey picking up one of the carriers still in it's box. 

"Can I help you two find anything?" An associate asked, smiling at the couple. 

"We're just looking, we're gonna have a baby!" Rey smiled. 

"Congratulations, are you interested in our porg carrier? We just got those in stock last week. Would you like me to put that behind the counter for you two so you don't have to carry it while you shop?"

"That'd be wonderful, thank you!" Rey handed the carrier over, the associate heading back to the counter. "Finn where do you want-" she froze, realizing her husband wasn't next to her anymore. "Finn?" She called out, wandering the aisles looking for him. 

She turned a corner to see Finn sitting on the floor, his lap full of baby socks, looking on the verge of tears.

"Finn baby what's wrong?!" She knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"They're so little, Rey! Look at it! We're gonna have a baby that small!" 

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We are, aren't we? You wanna get some socks?"

"Yes. All of the socks."

" _Some _of the socks, the cutest of the socks." Finn nodded, his eyes still full of tears. They sat there longer than they should have, showing each other a seemingly endless pile of little socks.__

__"Okay, wookie socks for sure...maybe these orange ones too?"_ _

__Rey agreed. "The orange ones will go well with the little flight suit onesie we're getting, get that too!" Almost an hour passed before they checked out, leaving the store with their arms full of baby supplies._ _

__"We should probably get stuff we actually need now." Rey chuckled, adjusting her grip on the bag._ _

__"Um, we did need all this stuff." He snorted._ _

__“Including the ten stuffed creatures?” Rey elbowed him gently, the two heading to the grocery store Leia had shown them last time. They went through their list of items to get, Finn heading over to the pharmacy section to pick up Rey's sleep medication, when he noticed something. A small display rack caught his eye next to the pregnancy tests.  
It was an ancestry test kit._ _

__Rey noticed Finn looking as she turned the corner to find him. "Hey, Finn? Stardust?"_ _

__"Yeah...sorry I got kinda distracted. What were you saying?"_ _

__"Nothing, your energy in the Force is just...uneasy."_ _

__Finn shuffled awkwardly. "Well, I noticed they had these kits here that can trace back your lineage. And...I don't know. Maybe it's time I figure out where I came from."_ _

__"Do they work? I don't want it to give you false hope about your family," she looked down at her feet. "Trust me, it's one of the worst feelings in the galaxy." She whispered._ _

__"I understand that, and I won't get my hopes up, but I want to try. Plus I want to make sure that my family doesn't have a history of some horrible medical problems I could pass on. And if they do, then we can prepare for it."_ _

__"That's a really good point, I just don't want you to get disappointed. If that's what you want, I'm by your side."_ _

__"Thank you, is there anything else you want to get?" He gestured to the extra things she had added to their cart while he was looking at the kits._ _

__She blushed. "I heard about pregnancy cravings and I just want to make sure we're stocked up is all..."_ _

__"Well, Leia was pretty generous, so pick up whatever grabs you. With one less hand around the farm, I'm not sure how many trips I can make."_ _

__"Hey! I'll still be able to lend a hand, I haven't broken anything." Rey retorted, already shoveling an armful of colorful snacks into their cart._ _

__"I know, Rey. I'm just looking ahead. Bending in the garden won't be so easy when your stomach is out here."_ _

__Rey swatted Finn's pantomiming arms down with a laugh. "Oh come on, it won't be that large!"_ _

__"I don't know, I bet it'll be a big baby." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "A big Jedi baby."_ _

__"I don't think being a Jedi makes it any bigger." She giggled, pulling Finn to an aisle littered with candy._ _

__"Rey, you still have morning sickness, I don't want you getting stuff you can't eat."_ _

__"I know, but I still need to eat, Finn."_ _

__"You don't need candy,"_ _

__"But I want candy, and so does the baby."_ _

__"Well if the baby wants it then we have to get it." He chuckled, placing the bag of candy into the cart. "Our child is going to be spoiled rotten."_ _

__"You think we're spoiling them, wait until Rose and Poe find out." Finn groaned good naturedly._ _

__"You're right, we'll all be drowning in gifts."_ _

__"I guess I'll have to start spoiling early." Rey said, dropping another load of sweets into the basket. "Hey...I know I might be shooting first here, but what if our child isn't a jedi baby?"_ _

__Finn chuckled at the odd turn of phrase. "I mean we both are force sensitive, it's more likely to be than not."_ _

__Rey glanced into the cart, her thoughts darkening when she looked at the ancestry kit, the memories of Palptine’s laugh echoing in her mind. "What if our child turns to the dark side? I know, it's too early to even think it, but I can't get the thought out of my head."_ _

__He turned, concern lacing his face. "That won't happen, Rey. We're gonna do our damndest to protect our baby from the dark side, and shower them with nothing but love."_ _

__"But what about Ben?"_ _

__"Ghost Ben? I didn't consider that possibility-"_ _

__"No, I mean when Ben was alive. Leia and Han treated him well, but he had too much Vader in him! What if our baby has too much Palpatine?! What if they kill everyone?! What if they kill you!?" Her voice rose as tears began to appear. Stupid hormones, she thought._ _

__"Rey, that isn't going to happen." Finn wiped her eyes, gently quieting her down and continued. "Look, I know we can't tell the future, but we can't worry about that. We'll just have to be twice as careful."_ _

__Rey agreed, but tears still feel. "I know it's a stupid thing to worry about, but I've wanted this for so long...and I respect Leia, because what she went through...losing her son that way...that would break me."_ _

__"I feel the same way, but we just have to trust in ourselves to make sure the baby flies straight."_ _

__"I just...there's only so much we can do, Finn. What if they start to hear voices? What if they see things that aren't there? What if they're too strong with the Force for their own good?"_ _

__"Rey, I know this is upsetting, but you heard Kylo in your head and you didn't go crazy. I would have lost my mind listening to him for more than twenty minutes!" That earned a smile from her, Finn feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "And I know our baby is gonna be just as strong as we are. They'll be just as brave and just as stubborn and just as kind as us. They'll make mistakes, Rey, that's a given. But we'll be there to help and teach them the right way."_ _

__"I really needed to hear that. I'm sorry for making a scene." She sniffed, wiping the last of her tears._ _

__"Don't apologize, no one even cares, and if they do, well, we won't see any of these people ever again." He shrugged._ _

__That fact comforted her more than she expected. "Maybe we should visit another baby store? Just to lift my spirits?"_ _

__Finn laughed "You really didn't have to twist my leg with that one. "_ _

__The pair walked for what felt like days, chatting excitedly about every baby item in the stores they visited. They could have done it all day were it not for Maz's insistent calls._ _

__"Hey lovebirds, it's getting dark. Forgetting someone?"_ _

__"Oh kriff, are they done with their date? Maker, where did the time go?" Finn exclaimed."I just look into your eyes and time stops being important." Rey replied._ _

__"Babe your making me blush!"_ _

__"Good, I love it when you get flustered." She hummed, adjusting her force-hold on the bags. As soon as they had left the busy streets, Rey carried everything with the Force, not really caring who saw because her arms were getting tired.  
The door to the Falcon opened with a loud 'thunk' as they stepped in front of it, Maz at the top. "Where have you two been?! And what is all that stuff?!"_ _

__"They're...uh, essentials?" Finn said sheepishly. "Once this stuff is packed, we'll be on our way back to Lah'mu. Unless you wanted to go back to Takodana, Maz. Lah'mu might bore you."_ _

__"Nice try, Finn, but you can't get rid of me that easy!" Maz said with a signature cackle._ _

__Rey and Finn exchanged weary looks before shifting the Falcon's controls and setting a course for home._ _

__Rey stood up, stretching her back. "I'm heading to the fresher, be right back." She pressed a kiss to his temple before heading to the fresher.  
When she emerged minutes later, she froze. Her overnight bag was lying against the wall, clothes tossed every which way. She huffed, kneeling down to put everything back in, ready to chew out Maz for rummaging through her things. But as she grabbed her shirt and opened up the bag, she was greeted by the terrified, shaking figure of D-O._ _

__"D-O! You surprised me!" Rey gave him a pat on the head. "What are you doing here? Didn't like being left alone at home with Leia, huh?"_ _

__"Lonely. Missed friends!" D-O chimed, racing around her legs._ _

__Rey giggled. "Well, don't worry D-O, I think we'll be having some company soon."_ _

__"Company? Enemies? Or....friends?" D-O shook nervously._ _

__"Oh no buddy, friends, a family even. I'm pregnant."_ _

__"Preg...nant?"_ _

__"Yes, I'm going to have a baby."_ _

__"Baby is friend?"_ _

__"Yes! Baby is a friend, come on, you can hang out in the cockpit with me and Finn."_ _

__He shook his head. "Finn is friend...won't hit?"_ _

__"No, Finn won't hurt you." Rey frowned, kneeling down and scooping the green and white droid up._ _

__"Finn is your...best friend?"_ _

__"Yes, he's my husband, remember?"_ _

__"Husband. Friend. Love." D-O chirped happily. He jumped out of Rey's arms as he circled around her. Rey did her best not to trip over him on her way back to Finn in the cockpit._ _

__"Found a little stowaway." Rey said as she jumped into the Falcon's pilot's seat._ _

__"Hey, D-O!" Finn said, rubbing the little droid's head._ _

__"Rey is Pregnant! Baby!" D-O beeped._ _

__"Yes! Baby!" Finn chuckled_ _

__"Baby! Baby! Baby!" D-O chanted, before nuzzling up against Finn's leg. "Friend?"_ _

__"Yeah, I'm your friend, don't worry little guy." Finn gave him another head pat. "Will he be staying with us? Or should we send him back to-"_ _

__"STAY!" D-O screamed. "STAY! FRIGHTENED! WORRIED! FRIGHTENED!"_ _

__"Hey hey hey, you're okay little one." Rey scooped him back up, the poor thing shaking like a wet loth cat. "You can stay with us."_ _

__D-O peered at Finn. "Stay?"_ _

__"Of course, sorry little guy, didn't realize that would upset you."_ _

__D-O nuzzled against Rey. "Happy! Thank you!" D-O remained in Rey's lap while they cruised back to Lah'mu._ _

__The pair were grateful Chewie was around to help them unpack the abundance of products they had purchased. Once settled in, they slipped away for a moment alone in the kitchen._ _

__"Lot of excitement today, huh?" Finn asked, starting a pot of tea._ _

__“Yeah, it's exhausting." She rested her head on the countertop, giving Finn a sleepy smile._ _

__"Have you looked at any of those pamphlets yet? I flipped through a couple while waiting for you to leave the doctor’s office.”_ _

__Rey tensed up, tracing the countertop pattern with her finger. "Uh huh, I read them."_ _

__Finn could feel embarrassment and fear coming off her in waves through the Force. "Rey, is something wrong?"_ _

__She chewed her lip, her eyes becoming watery. "Stupid hormones," she muttered aloud._ _

__He rested a hand on her back, getting down to her level to look her in the eyes. "Rey, you can tell me anything. Did you read something in those pamphlets that's making you reconsider?"_ _

__She shook her head. "You'll think I'm an idiot." She sniffed._ _

__"Rey you're one of the smartest people I know, what's going on?"_ _

__"I...I can't read." She whispered._ _

__A moment of silence passed between them before Rey continued. "No one was there to teach me on Jakku...I know a few words but.." She couldn't stop herself from sniffling, she felt truly stupid now._ _

__"Hey, hey! It's alright! I can show you if you want." Finn pressed his forehead to hers and wiped away her tears. "I could never think you were stupid, stardust."_ _

__"Could you? I just...when we have to teach our baby to read, I'd like to help, you know?"_ _

__"Of course, we'll get this sorted out tonight, I'll download some holobooks and make some flashcards to help you. Would you take care of the tea, I'm gonna go find some paper."_ _

__Rey nodded as he rushed off, the kettle whistling for only a moment until she took it off the stove, pouring four cups, placing two on a tray and heading to Maz's room. She passed Finn in the hall, before coming to her door._ _

__It was open just a crack, Rey peeking inside._ _

__"My my my, you've missed me that much huh big guy?" Maz asked, Rey pulling her head back and power walking back to the kitchen, not wanting anything to do with what...activities Chewie and Maz were going to participate in._ _

__Rey took a seat at the kitchen table, Finn handing her her cup of tea and sitting next to her._ _

__"So, I wrote out some words, some are names, others are places, animals, ships, you get it. Do you know what this word is?" He pointed at the first one. "I'll give you a hint, it's something you say everyday."_ _

__"Is it your name?"_ _

__"Yes! Good job!"_ _

__She excitedly pointed to the name. "That's your name! Finn! F-I-N-N!" She squealed._ _

__"See, you're quick!" Finn moved his finger. "Okay do you know what letter this is?"_ _

__"That's an R?" Rey questioned, her nose scrunching up as she doubted._ _

__"It is, and the next ones?_ _

__"E....and I don't know that one. It's shaped like a wishbone." Rey shrugged._ _

__"Y." Finn finished. He ran his finger along the page for Rey to follow. "That's your name."_ _

__Tears welled in Rey's eyes as the weight of reading her own name for the first time fell over her. "Are you okay?" Finn placed a hand over hers._ _

__"Yeah, I-I've just never seen my name before."_ _

__Finn gave her a sad smile. "I get that, when I read my name in a mission report for the first time...it was an incredible feeling."_ _

__Rey glanced back at the paper, her finger hovering over another name. "BB-8, right?"_ _

__"Yeah! And the one next to it?"_ _

__"R2-D2!" She smiled._ _

__"You're amazing at this! How about this one?"_ _

__"B...a...b...y...? I don't know what that means."_ _

__"You have one inside of you right now."_ _

__"A baby?"_ _

__"Yeah, see you got this."_ _

__They went through the list, Rey struggling with 'Jannah', 'Resistance', and 'friend'. But she managed to get 'D-O', 'Poe', and 'love'._ _

__Rey let out a yawn, snuggling up against Finn. "Ready for bed?"_ _

__"Yeah, it's been a busy day." Finn replied. They headed hand in hand to their bath and prepared for bed._ _

__"Hey Finn," Rey whispered, snuggling closer to him under their warm fur rug. "It's all starting to come together, isn't it?"_ _

__Finn kissed her forehead. "Feels like a whole new life. Goodnight, stardust."_ _

__"Goodnight, my love."She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take her, when a thunk sounded. The young couple sat up, hearing yet another thunk._ _

__"Rey, what is that?" He asked._ _

__"Not sure, maybe an animal?"_ _

__"Scary. Noise. Scary. Noise." D-O sounded from the corner of the room, rolling over and trying to hop onto the bed.  
Finn reached down and scooped him up, placing him in between their pillows. _ _

__With D-O silenced and snuggled up next to them, they heard the noise again, followed by a low groan. "What in the world-?"_ _

__"Harder!" Maz shouted through the wall._ _

__The couple cringed away from the sound and open up the sheet for D-O to get under._ _

__"A little parenting practice, huh?" Finn chuckled. Rey gave D-O a little kiss on his head. "Goodnight, D-O."_ _

__"Goodnight. Rey. And. Finn!" D-O chimed, beeping happily before powering down."He's a cutie, isn't-"_ _

__"COME ON YOU BIG BOY, GIVE IT TO ME!" Maz shrieked._ _

__"My Gods...were we that loud?" Rey asked._ _

__"I...I don't think so." Finn mumbled, rubbing his face. "Please tell me they're almost done?"_ _

__"Hopefully, want me to go tell them to keep it down?"_ _

__"That'd be great, thank you stardust."  
Rey nodded and climbed out of bed, heading down to there room. The door was still ajar, Rey peeking her head in._ _

__"Chewie, hand me the strap on." Rey quickly shut the door and sprinted back to Finn._ _

__"Bad idea?" He asked, sleep creeping into his voice._ _

__"The worst." Rey agreed. They buried their heads under the sheets and did their best to sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chewie and Maz... wish we got more of them in the movies honestly Maybe they had a sex scene in TROS idk I've never seen it. First time editing on my new big girl computer, so that's fun. Leave a comment and kudo while I'm googling how much it costs to move to Canada. I swear my mental health gets worse with every passing day. I'm all out of spoons for the next two weeks if you get what that means. (Look up autism spoon theory)


End file.
